Running From Myself
by Fotostar227
Summary: Anna Green was dealing with family problems when she was young, that is pretty much what made her follow the path she is on now. She is a FBI agent , who just joined the BAU. What will happen to her in the future? What will she do when she finds out the true reason her parents were fighting when she was young? Slowly it's going to turn into ReidxAnna series
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Hellooo! So here is the new story I will post and will have more than one chapters, yay! I hope are having/had a great day and you are doing alright! Plus, this story contains some information for the FBI that I looked at the internet and I am so sorry if they're any wrong information. Enjoy!**

Anna Green's father had been a horrible man. He had done despicable things in his past and he never was sorry about any of them. She had always thought that he didn't deserve any of the good things that were happening in his life. Like having a good paid job as a FBI agent, having a lovely life which included a wife and a daughter.

Then Anna turned 13 years old. That was the time when the problems in her family started. Her mother had realized something that Anna herself wasn't aware of… A lot of fights, crying and yelling. That's how her daily life was. The only place she could find some peace was her school. She wasn't any bright student who was a genius, but she still managed to get two PhDs in Psychology and Philosophy, at the age of 24 years old. Her family was failing apart. Her parents didn't get divorced but they weren't talking as much. Her mother was trapped and her father would always bring a new woman, but of course she was a 'friend'.

Years pasted and she grew older. Two years after her taking her two beloved PhDs , she decided that she would join the FBI so she could save people who were in need and they were alone. Well, the true reason was to be a hero. She always wanted to be a hero to her mother and save her from this horrific marriage but she was never able to.

At the beginning she joined the ERTU(Evidence Response Team Unit) where she was collecting evidence for some of the other FBI teams. But she wanted more. That wasn't where she belonged to. Eight months passed since she joined and she was still unhappy… When a miracle happened. The one and only BAU requested an agent from her team and the chief chose her to go. She was excited and scared at the same time.

That is how we come to where she is today….

Today it's her first day as a BAU member. She got up from her bed and she followed the routine that she was doing every morning(brushing her teeth, eating breakfast, dressing up…..).So today was the day, she thought as she was entering the building that it would be her workplace from now on. She saw the guard and she showed him her budge. He nodded to her and Anna walked to the elevator. But before the doors close a tall man entered and he pushed the button to the floor she was going to. She assumed that he was maybe the guy who just helped the agents or something , because he seemed young.

He wasn't as the rest agents at the building, she noted. He was a man who was wearing clothes that could only be described as... beautifully messy. He had messy but soft hair , he was holding a bag that seemed heavy and he was kind of handsome, he was about 28 years old, she thought. She then realized that she was staring at him for too long, thank god he didn't seem to care too much… Actually no, he hadn't ever realized it. He must have been thinking, Anna thought. She then made a decision… She would introduce herself.

"Erm… Hi."She said.

:Hello.."He answered and smiled to her.

"I see that you are going to the same floor as me."She said and gave him an awkward laugh.

"Oh…. You are going there as well? Well that means that you must be new here because I haven't see you before."He said to her.

"Yeah I'm new."Awkward silence fell between them.

"I am Anna by the way."She said and gave him her hand.

"I am Spencer and well… I don't shake hands, sorry, please d-don't take it personally I-I don't h-have anything with you, I-I mean I just met you a-and w-well-"

"No it's fine I get it…. A lot of germs right? I mean with hand shaking you are gaining a lot of germs."

"Yeah, exactly." He said and smiled. Then a ding was heard. They had arrived. They both exited.

"Can I ask you something?"She asked him.

"Yes, tell me."  
"Can you tell me where I can find agent's…. Hotchner's office?"She asked.

"Erm, yeah it's over there."He said and pointed to a door that 'Agent Aaron Hotcner' was written on it.

"Oh it has his name on a door and I didn't see it…"She said and laughed awkwardly, once more.

"Silly me…"She said again.

"No, it's fine it happens a lot with newbies here…. I am sorry but I have to go now, bye."He said and left.

She started walking towards agent Hotchner's office. She knocked.  
"Come in…"A voice said behind the door. She opened the door and she entered. The man looked up from his paper work.

"Hello, you must be Anna Green sit down please."She sat down.

"Hello, agent Hotcner I was wondering…. When will I start? I mean I get a desk here and I start or I start when a case comes up or-"

"Miss Green we have a case, so yeah you start right now. Please follow me. Plus you can call me Hotch, ok?"He said and got up. She nodded and followed him.

Seven people entered the room that they had just entered.

"Guys this is SSA Anna Green, miss Green, these are Agents Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Jaureau, Doctor Reid and miss-"  
"Penelope Garcia, nice to meet you!"A woman came and hugged her.

"Nice to see you newbie."Morgan came forward and winked at her.

"We are happy to have a new member and you can call me JJ by the way."Agent Jareau said and smiled.

"Come on JJ we have a case."Prentiss said.  
"Yeah, we have a lot of job to do."Rossi said and sat on one of the chairs that where there.

Anna sat down next to Dr Reid who hadn't said a word yet. He had only looked at her and smiled. That of course hadn't gone unnoticed from the rest of the team members and later they had prepared to tease him as much as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Three hours later and the team had arrived to the town their case was. Las Vegas, Nevada, the town of dreams and poker of course. They all walked in the police station and were introduced by Hotch to their new partner, officer Wytte. He seemed as a well respected man but he didn't seem to like new comers, a.k.a the FBI, as Anna noted in her head.

They were investigating the death of five females. All of them came from rich families and they were living like queens. Although, they weren't killed with the same weapon or the same style, the police had somehow connected the murders. In the beginning, the BAU thought that this case shouldn't be investigated by them but from the cops here, but later on they found out that all the bodies had a hidden symbol on the back of their legs. All symbols were Greek letters and according to Prentiss and Anna, who both knew Greek.

"Ok, so you are going to sit here and do all those FBI stuff and we will be the ones who will solve the case and you are going to get the fame right?"Wytte said and giggled sarcastic. They looked at him with a hint of anger and confusion in they're eyes.

"Excuse me, officer Wytte?"Morgan said to him with anger.

"You heard me agent."He answered back with the same tone in his voice as before.

"We have to focus, Morgan and Prentiss go to the victim's families and talk with them, Reid and Green go to the crime scenes. Rossi, JJ and I will stay here to make the geographical profile."He said and left with Rossi and JJ.

"How about me?!"Wytte said.

"Well, you can stay here."Prentiss said.

"And just sit and don't do anything?"He asked.

"Yes, we really need this right now, we don't need you here as well."Reid answered.

"Are you kidding me?! That's my case."He said frustrated.

"Not anymore. Now come on guys we have more important jobs to do than sitting here and talking to him."Morgan said and start heading towards the exit door.

"Hey! Wait!"He said and walked behind them.

"COULD YOU JUST STOP AND GO BACK AND DO YOUR JOB!"Anna said and turned to face him. He just looked at her and left and went to his office.

"I didn't know you had it in you."Morgan said and they all chuckled.

Twenty minutes later, Reid and Anna had arrived the crime scene.

"It's a pretty isolated place and there are trees everywhere, he or she could have come from anywhere."Anna said.

"Yeah but look at there, if you see it clearly it's a path that he must have created."He said and pointed to some stones on the ground.

"Officer, could you take one of those little stones on the ground and send it to the lab so we can see if there is any DNA on it?"Reid said to an officer passing by.

"Ok, so why would you leave stones on the ground? I mean if he or she didn't want to get lost he could use Google Maps, everyone has a smart phone now and Internet, of course."Anna said and looked at Reid who had a confused look on his face.

"What's up Reid, you seem confused."

"No I am thinking that I don't have one."

"One?"  
"Smart phone, I don't have one smart phone I mean, or Internet."He said and looked at her. She frowned.

"You don't? Hmmm…."  
"What?"  
"I thought that the bright Dr Reid knew anything, I guess you don't know anything about technology."She said and chuckled.

"I have an idea."Reid said.

"Of course, you have one. Tell me."She said and looked at him.

"What if he wanted to find his way back to his home so he left this little rocks behind so that he can go back."

"Yeah, but at some point the stones stop."  
"Yes, because he took them with him."

"Ok, I think we have enough."He said and start walking towards the car.

"So wait, to sum up, that guy might be living back to the Middle Ages?"She said as she followed him.

"No, he is living to the ages were dinosaurs existed and he believes most likely he is in danger…. Welcome to your new job by the."  
"Yeah thank you, and what a nice case we have."She said and they both chuckled as they entered the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Hello! I hope you are having/ had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

Anna and Spencer entered the police station. Everyone was working and doing what they were supposed to do. Officer Wytte was talking to the phone and he looked at the two FBI agents and then he turned back to the papers in front of him.

"Reid, could I talk to you?"Anna said.

"Erm… Of course."He said and start walking to the break room. She followed him.

"Was I rude with you? I mean about that comment that I made that concerns technology…?"  
"No, it's fine just…. People keep assuming things about me and well…. It's getting kind of boring and… I am getting sick of this, So yeah, let's go back now, ok?" He said and started to head to the door, when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and frowned.

"What are you doing Anna?"  
"Oh god, I am sorry."She said and she let his arm go.

"Please, don't get me wrong I am just kind of… Awkward..?" She said and looked at the floor.

"It's fine, just please don't assume things about me and we will be, okay?"  
"Okay.."She whispered.

"At least I won't be the only awkward member of the BAU."He said and smiled.

They left the room.

"There you are you two, follow me please." Hotch came and they followed him to an empty room. The whole team was there as well.

"All of you….. What the hell was that for?"Hotch said.

"What do you mean?"Morgan asked.

"I mean your attitude towards officer Wytte. We are ALL trying to do our jobs here, don't make them think that we are against them, we are a TEAM, okay?"He said and looked at them all.

"Okay.."Morgan said and the rest nodded.

"Okay great, now what did you find?"  
"Well the families didn't help much, all of them were devastated and they couldn't help much, so we gave them some team to calm down a little bit and we will go back later."Prentiss said.

"How about you?"He said looking at Reid and Anna.

"Well, Reid found out that our UNSUB might be living in his own head and by that I mean that he believes that he is in danger because he convinced himself that he lives in the ages were dinosaurs ruled the world."She said. Reid only looked at her with a surprised look.

"Plus, WE found out that he left some stones behind and we gave them to the lab so they could find if there was any DNA on them."He said still looking at her.

"Okay good job everybody, now could you please go outside and apologize to officer Wytte?"  
"Of course…. Dad."Morgan said and received a look from Hotch. Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Green exited the room.

"So, where is Wytte?"Prentiss asked.

"Well, the last time we saw him he was talking at the phone."Anna answered.

"Now he is not there."Reid said.

"Seriously we are looking for Wytte while we are working on a case?"Morgan asked.

"Don't start Morgan."Prentiss warned him. While they were talking Green had left the little group and she had walked outside a door and heard Wytte's voice.

"….. When?... Okay, I'll try but the FBI are going to be a pain on the neck…-"What the actual hell?

"Guys?" She whispered to them. They all turned to her.

"What's up?"Spencer said.

"Shush!"She whispered."Come here."They all walked and heard the rest of Wytte's conversation.

"… Try me."He said and chuckled."Okay I have to go, bye."He said and closed the phone. They all walked as fast as they could away from the door.

They entered the break room.

"What the actual hell?"Morgan asked.

"We have to tell Hotch."Spencer told them.

"I agree with Reid, we have t tell him, now."Anna said.

"No he won't believe us!"Morgan said.

"Why not? I mean he is going to believe a stranger and not us?"Anna said.

"There is a possibility…."Prentiss said.

"Oh come on guys that stupid, no way Hotch would do this, I don't know him for long but he seems as a very good leader."Anna said.

"What should you say to agent Hotchner?"Wytte's voice came out nowhere. That is going to be fun because none of them knew what to tell him they all froze.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Helloo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

They were all frozen and they were looking at him trying to think of something to say. Until…

"We are discussing about the new episode of Law and Order and well… Agent Hothner likes it and someone wanted to lie to him about it and we didn't want to let it happen. So yeah, by the way all of us are really sorry about our attitude before and…. We should go now. Have a good day."Anna said and left the room. Wytte only looked at them confused and didn't say a word. The rest of the BAU agents followed Anna.

"Law and order, really?"Morgan said and smirked.

"What?! That is one of the few shows I watch."She said and smiled.

"That went smoothly, but how did you do it?"Reid asked.

"What do you mean Reid?"  
"Well were acting just fine when you were lying. I mean other people would sweat and wouldn't talk properly-"  
"We get it Pretty Boy, and you are right about this, how did you lied and you were so comfortable with it?"Morgan said. Now all of them turned their attention to Anna.  
"I got used to it…"She finally answered.

"Wait, what does that mean?"Prentiss asked.

"When I was young….. My family had some problems which pretty much ended up with me visiting psychologists and me lying to them so they would leave me alone. So yeah, that is what I meant by telling you guys that I got used to it.". They all looked at her with sympathy and with sad smiles.

"Listen guys, this happened years ago so I am fine now. Now could we get back to the case?"She asled.

"Erm… Yeah let's get back."Spencer said and looked awkwardly around the station.

"What are you trying to find Reid?"Prentiss asked.

"I am looking for Hotch."

"Don't worry about this we will talk to him, you two go and call Garcia so we can know who he was talking to."Morgan said.

Spencer and Anna headed towards the empty office that they had spotted when they first arrived there.

"Ok so you can call Garcia while I look through the case file, ok?"She said and smiled to him.

"Erm….. Y-yeah o-of course."He answered.

Ten minutes later they were now talking to Garcia.

"Okay my lovelies, I found out that the guy he was talking to was a doctor at the hospital your mother is at Spencer. Plus I can give you some extra informations if you want to pay a visit to him."Garcia said.

Anna was confused. What Garcia meant by telling them that the doctor was at 'the hospital Spencer's mother was'?

"Could you send it to our phones please, Garcia?"Reid requested.

"Of course Wonder Boy and…. Send."

"Okay, thank you Garcia, bye."  
"PG out."She said and closed the phone.

"Anna, let's go there now, he might have information about the UNSUB."Reid suggested. Anna was looking at him still confused.

"What did she mean by 'the hospital your mother is'?"She finally asked.

"It's not a hospital…. Just a place where she can stay and be happy and properly medicated."

"Still… Why is she there?... Wait, is too personal and you don't want to tell me? Because that's fine."She said.

"No, it's not that. You are going to find out soon, because you are coming with me…. By the way the whole team knows it so it's okay if you find out as well. Now are you coming?"He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Okay and what a gentleman you are, doctor."She said and they both chuckled.

"I know… I know." He said smiled. Something was changing in him for the girl next to him and he knew that. But he couldn't let grow because that would be really bad for his work life and hers as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Oh and can you hear that…. In the distance…..It's me crying over the last episode of CM, oh well. Enjoy!**

Do you know that feeling when you are full of anger and annoyance but sympathy as well? That is how Anna feels right now, after Spencer told her his whole story of his life. She was okay with his mom, she couldn't do anything and she tried to protect and love Spencer as much as possible. But about his father…. She wanted to kill him. He was a coward and couldn't bare what life brought his way and he just left. He left and made the little nine year old Spencer take care of his sick mother.

Now they were at the car and as much as he hated it, Spencer was driving.

"So he just left you?"She asked him shocked.

"Yeah, he just left."He said. He didn't seem to care much about the whole thing that happened years ago with his father, he had learnt that getting angry over something so stupid was useless.

"Τι βλακας και τι... Δειλος, αν δεν μπορουσε να κρατησει την οικογενεια του γιατι να την εκανε?!(What a moron and what a….. Coward, if he couldn't keep his family why would he made it?!)."She said.

"What was that?"Spencer asked surprised.

"Well a piece of my mind about your father… In another language, It's Greek …. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine, so you didn't just told us that you know Greek so you would impress us?"He said and looked at her.

"No why would you think that? If I am going to impress you then I will with my REAL skills."She said and looked at him with a fake look of annoyance.

"What?! I didn't mean it like that! I meant-"

"I get it Reid I am just messing with you."She said and giggled.

"Yeah really mature Anna, by the way we are here."He said and smiled to her. He parked the car. They got out and walked towards the hospital.

"Wait… Are you sure you want to come in as well, you know because of what you told me about your mother."She asked and stepped in front of him and faced him.

"Me feeling guilty doesn't change the fact that I am NOT okay with seeing her, don't worry about it, everything is fine."He told her.

They walked in the hospital went to the main office and asked for Diana Reid. The nurse there, recognized Reid and she started to blush. She was flirting with him, Anna thought. She started to feel something she knew pretty well. Jealousy. But why would she feel that? It was just Reid… Was it JUST Reid? She thought.

"Miss Reid is waiting for you."Another nurse that came to the room said. Reid and Green walked in the room and saw a woman sitting on a sofa looking out the window. She was holding a book ….. It was 'Alice in wonderland' .

"Hi mom."Reid said and sat on a chair in front of her. She turned to look at him.

"Hi Spencer… What are you doing here? And who is that? Ohhh you finally found a girlfriend and you came to tell me?"She said and smiled.

Both, Anna and Spencer blushed.

"Erm no mom, she is a co worker of mine… Mom this is Anna Green, Anna Green this is my mom." Anna smiled to Diana.

"I like her."She said and laughed.

"Erm mom…. We came here to talk to Dr Perkins and we would like your help."He said,.

The smile was gone now."Dr Perkins? What do you need him for?"

"We are working on a case and we needed to talk to him about something."Anna said.

"I don't know where h-he i-is."She was getting upset, why? What had happened?

"Mom what's wrong?"Spencer asked and got up to get more near to her.

"Sorry Dr Reid but you and your friend need to leave she needs to rest."A nurse said and lead them outside the room.

"WAIT! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!"He screamed as they closed the door.

"Damn it!"He finally said.

"Don't worry Reid, everything will be fine."Anna said and hugged him."We have to find Dr Perkins."She whispered to him as she pulled away from the hug.

He looked at her and nodded.

After 30 minutes they were outside Dr Perkins office and they were still waiting for him.

"So Reid about that nurse at the main office…"

"Don't you even dare to say it…"  
"She likes you!"She said.

"Anna she doesn't like me she is just being nice."  
"No that is not the case… She was flirting with you, what is her name? Don't tell me you don't know it because I heard you calling her by it."She said and pointed a finger towards me.

"Sarah.."He whispered.

"What?"

"Sarah, her name is Sarah, Sarah Bender."He said.

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok whatever you say…."  
"Anna….."  
"What is it now?"  
"What do you think happened back there, with my mother. When she heard Dr Perkins name she freaked out."  
"I really have no idea what could had happened. "  
"Well I don't know as well and I want to know what happened with Dr Perkins."  
"Excuse me but what would you like me to do for you two?"A male voice said from behind them.

They turned and came face to face with a man.

"Dr Perkins we need to talk with you."Reid said.

"We are from the FBI…"Anna said and showed him her budge. His eyes widened and he start walking backwards. He was about to start running when Anna stopped him by holding her gut towards him.

"You are under arrest."She said and handcuffed him. Spencer was watching the scene in front of him with anger. This man had done something to his mother and he would find out.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Hellooo! I hope are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!

"You can keep me here, you have no evidence against me and I haven't done anything wrong!"Dr Perkins said.

Two hours had passed since they had arrested him. They were keeping him in an interrogation room and Anna and Morgan were interrogating him. He hadn't say anything that was about the case they were working right now or about office Wytte or for Reid's mother. So pretty much, they had wasted two hours like this. But they knew that he was hiding something. They just needed time to find out what was it. Time wasn't something that they had right now.

"Listen, we get it you want to show the world what a well respected man you want to be and this will destroy your reputation. But if you are hiding something not only you are putting in danger more women but you are wasting our time and yours as well. Do you really want that?"Morgan said.

"You can't keep me for more than twenty four hours, that means that eventually I will get out of here."He said and looked at Morgan.

"Ok that's fine, then if you are not talking I am going to have to read out loud what kind of talks you are having with Miss Harper."Anna said. Miss Harper, was the nickname of a not so holy woman. She was a prostitute from South Carolina who came here for a better life. After all things, didn't worked out as she wanted and she ended up returning to her old life. When they found out each other Dr Pekins promed to make her his wife.

"Seriously Dr Perkins, who talks through a chat room with a prostitute?"Morgan asked him.

"Leave her out of this!"

Anna opened the case file that contained the conversations that these two had.

"You promised to marry her and she believed you but as it seems you already have a wife. You never had the intention of leaving her and you tricked her because she threatened you by telling you that she would say all your dirty secrets to the world." Now Anna had sat on the chair and was facing him.

"As it seems after three weeks from your promise she was found dead at a dark alley. People start wondering what the hell had happened and no one ever found out because she was 'just' a prostitute. Now doctor tell me how would seem to you if we charged you for that murder?"She said and looked at Morgan who nodded at her and exited the room.

"No I didn't commit this murder! She did! Not me!"He shouted.

"Who is she?"She asked and frowned. He hadn't realized that he had said anything until he saw the look on her face. But he would talk because he had nothing else but his reputation and he would lose it because of a crazy woman.

"Her name is Alexandra Miller she was a patient at the hospital I work at. She had a crazy obsession with me. She would always snap when someone told me something that she didn't like. When Miss Harper died she send me a message and told me that I was safe. I was shocked but…."  
"You didn't say anything because of your obsession with your reputation."  
"Exactly… Listen agent I am sorry about that and I hope you understand, I didn't have a choice."  
"Don't say stupid things doctor, you had a choice but you didn't like it... Now I have another question for you…. Why were you talking to the phone with officer Wytte?"  
"Because he found out about everything… He called me to give myself in and he didn't want you to get involved, we were going to meet tomorrow morning."

"Ok then… But what about Dr Reid's mother?"

"What about her?"  
"What did you done to her and she is afraid of you?"  
"Oh that….. She once had a panic attack and I didn't help her, after that she was scared of me."

"You are a monster, you know that right?"  
"Why?! Because I didn't help someone, ONCE?"  
"You are not worth it." Anna said and got up. She was about to open the door and leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"Well all those things you told me changes the profile we made so I have to discuss with my team now."She said blankly.  
"What about me?"

"Well you are going to stay here."  
"What?! But I told you everything you needed."  
She exited the room. She really didn't need to hear any of his stupid excuses. She always thought that the world could change but apparently it didn't. This man she just talked to proved it. She needed to talk to Reid and see how he reacted to what he heard from the doctor. Of course she knew that he was behind the glass of the interrogating and he watching everything, as well as the rest of the team. She walked at the small room.

"Are you sure you are ok Spence?"JJ asked him.

"I am fine JJ."He said and saw Anna staring at him.

"Hey Anna could I talk to you?"  
"Yeah of course.". They both exited the room.

"Thank you."He said.

"For what?"  
"Well for asking about my mother and you didn't just let it go."  
"Oh it's fine, your mother shouldn't be treated like that she seems as a very good lady."The team exited the room and Hotch came towards them.  
"We better go and give the new profile now."He said.

"Wait… The new profile? We don't have one!"  
"Actually we have, we made it when you were talking to him."  
"So now we are looking for that woman?"  
"Yes and by the way the team, including me, thinks that you did great for your first interrogation." He said and walked away.

She turned to Spencer who was smiling."Did I really done it correctly?"  
"Yes and don't worry my first interrogation was worst and I am still here."He said and chuckled. He walked away and she followed him smiling.

"The UNSUB we are after seems to be a female she is in her early thirties and with a mental problem, her name is Alexandra Miller."Hotch said.

"She lives in a delusion."Rossi said.

"She thinks that Dr Perkins is in love with her and everyone who disrespects him is against him."Prentiss said.

"So her solution is to kill them."Morgan said.

"So what do we do now?"An officer asked.

"Well we know that her type is rich females who are living happily, so we have to make sure that these girls are safe."  
"Yeah, but I thought you told us another profile…."The same officer said.

"We did but back then we hadn't spoken to Dr Perkins who gave us more evidence."Reid said.

"So now our task is to protect all the rich females and find Alexandra Miller before it's too late."Anna said.

"Okay thank you, now officer Wytte come with us for a little bit."Hotch said. Officer Wytte frowned and followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Hellooooo! It's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter so here you go! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

"You called and arranged a meeting with Dr Perkins! You didn't have the authority to do this! You could have told us but you chose not to. Why?"Hotch said to Wytte.

"You people come here from nowhere and you decide that you would investigate a case which is MINE! How do you even dare?"Wytte screamed.

The whole team was watching the scene in front of them. They were all shocked from Wytte's attitude. Morgan wanted to yell at him, he hated selfish people and officer Wytte was one of those. He knew that he was aggressive when it came to Wytte but he couldn't help it! The man was getting on his nerves. Anna on the other hand started to analyze everyone in the room. She knew that that was stupid right now, but she wanted to see how they reacted. She wanted to start learning and getting to know them better.

"You think that we want to be here? You think that I don't want to be at home with my child?"Hotch said looked at him angrily.

"I came here to help those females, my team and I, have now wasted ten minutes that could be very helpful, because of you. So now go out there and don't get involved again."

"But-"  
"This is an order and if you don't follow it then there will be consequences, and they won't be good for you."Hotch said and Wytte left from the room with clenched fists.

"Erm…. Hotch?"JJ asked.

"You can guys go to the hotel we are finished with today."He said and exited as well.

 **AT THE HOTEL**

Anna, JJ and Prentiss arrived at the hotel. The rest of the guys had arrived a little earlier. To be honest, they were a little late because of traffic but they had finally arrived, so everything is fine.

But Anna was worried for Hotch. He seemed so angry and annoyed. He left first. According to the rest of the team that is a bad sign.

"Do you think he will be alright? I mean he seemed very angry."Anna said and looked at them.

"Eventually yes, he'll be fine. Now let's go, I am so tired!"Prentiss said.

"Well Garcia called and she suggested to send us some funny videos at our phones, so what do you say?"JJ asked.

"Nah, I am fine, so what's my room?"Anna asked and yawned

"Erm let me see… 304."JJ said.

"Ok thanks, good night."She said and walked away. She really needed to rest. This was a very tiring day and she is very happy that it's over. The only thing she wanted was to lay down on her bed and sleep for days. Of course she couldn't sleep for days but she would be fine with a few hours.

She arrived at her room and opened the door lazily. She didn't bother to open the lights. I mean I am going straight up to sleep, she thought. She walked towards the bed and laid down, without even getting under the covers. But then she felt something underneath her.

"WOAH!"Someone screamed.

Anna got up and opened the lights.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Reid!"She said annoyed.

"Your room?!This is my room."Reid said and got up. Anna then headed to the door and opened it. I am way to tired maybe I made a mistake, she thought. She saw the sigh and it read… Room 304. What the actual hell? She thought. She went back inside.

"So? You saw that you are to the wrong room right?"Reid asked.

"Actually I am not. JJ told me to come this room because it was mine."She said and got her phone and called JJ.

"Hey JJ, what happened with the rooms?"Anna asked.

"Well, we had to double up. I mean I am with Prentiss, Morgan is with Rossi and we left Hotch to be alone. So you had to go with Spence."She said.

"Ok then…. Good night."

"Good night Anna have fun with Reid."She said and laughed. Anna heard Prentiss laughing as well. Oh they'll in the morning, Anna thought.

"Well….?"Reid asked.

"We have to double up, sorry Reid."Anna said and laid on the bed.

"Ok I will sleep at the sofa then. Good night Anna."He said an headed towards the sofa.

"What? No, come back here we can sleep together. There is no problem."Anna said and got under the covers.

Reid looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean I can sleep to the sofa. I have done it a lot of times."

"Yeah Reid, I am sure, now come on here because I can't keep talking. I need sleep."She said and closed her eyes.

She felt him getting on the bed. She was sure that he wasn't feeling as comfortable as he did before she came here. But she couldn't do anything for that. She wanted a room for herself, as well as Reid. But that was a stupid thing to think about. She had to think that she at least had a bed to sleep on. After all those thoughts she drifted to sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

She woke up from the sound of something falling down the floor. She opened her eyes. She got up and saw Reid getting off the floor the source of the sound of that thing that woke her up. It was a book…. A big one.

"Oh Anna, I am so sorry I woke you up."He said and got his book in his hands.

"Don't worry about it. So why are you up this early? I mean is 6 at the morning and we got back at midnight."

"Well, they found another body and before you say anything I was about to wake you up but my book fell."He said and looked at her with a looke that you could clearly see that he was sorry.

"Ok so are we going to meet at the station?"

"Yeah."

"Okie dokie then, I am going to the bathroom to get ready. You are going to wait for me right?"

"Yes of course take your time."

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Spencer could not believe what was happening. She was living in the same room as him! That was not good. Not good at all, he thought and start panicking. He felt…. Things for her and he sleeping in the same bed as her wasn't such a good idea, because he wanted to hug her, kiss her. Everything a couple would do…. But they weren't a couple.

He didn't understand when this happened exactly. Maybe it was when she didn't forget about his mother. Maybe when she realized that she was kind of rude towards him. But he knew the whole story pretty well. It will happen just like JJ. Because she won't want to hurt him, she will accept to go on a date with him and later on she will tell him that it would be better to stay as friends because they work together.

That is why he won't make a move. It's ok to be friends with her. I mean who would turn to look at Spencer Reid when he was with all those Alpha males in his team, he thought. He really was sick of this. He was tired to hear from other girls, that none of them chose him, how awesome and pretty the other males in his team were. He suddenly got angry and with Anna and with…. EVERYONE!

"Hey Reid I am ready to go."Suddenly Anna said as she exited the bathroom. He looked at her.

"Ok if you are ready then let's go."He said to her and left the room.

"Erm Reid?"She said and took the car keys and ran after him.

"Hey Reid, what's wrong?"She said as she walked next to him.

"Nothing just let's go there and done with it, I really want to go home."  
"Ok….. But are you sure you are ok?"She said and looked at him with caring eyes. He looked at her. He really want to see those caring eyes more often. Then he realized that he was being childish. He was turning into a spoiled five year old, great, he thought.

"Yes Anna I am fine."He said and his eyes took a much more softer look.

"Ok then I believe you. Now let's go because I want to go home as well."She said and got into the driver's seat. Spencer got into the car as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Hello! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!( if you don't understand something that I wrote, please tell so I can explain you and I kind of want to finish this case because I have another case in my mind that I want to write and the new one will be 'the main one'(?). So I write the events quickly. Sorry if that bothers you.)**

They arrived at the police station. They met the team to the office area and start talking about the new victim. Apparently, Miller had killed another woman who came from a rich family. But now except of the usual Greek that she always leaves behind, she left and a message. She had written it to the wall, with the victim's blood of course. The message was:  
'LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

Great we made her mad now, Anna thought as she was browsing the files for the rest of the crime scene photos. The whole team had took it very calmly and the only one who was kind of freaked out was Anna.

It's been only two hours since they started searching for more clues, when they found another victim. Then Emily and Anna saw the Greek later which later on they found out that that were forming the word 'ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΙΑ' which means 'FREEDOM'. That took a strange plot twist, Anna thought. What did she mean by 'freedom'?

After more hours ( three hours) Garcia called with the news. Alexandra Miller had committed suicide and she was found near her last crime scene, in a park. She was discovered by a couple while they were taking a walk. When Spencer, Anna and JJ arrived to this park they saw that she had left one more message, but this time was for whoever found her and she was confessing her crimes. Later on when they returned to the station they let Dr Perkins leave, even though the team wasn't so sure for this decision.

They would finally go home and they were all happy and relieved.

 **AT THE PLAIN**

Hotch was sitting on one of the sofas and was watching the clouds outside the window. He was thinking about officer Wytte and their, now finished, case. On the opposite chair there was no one sitting, until Anna came and sat down.

"Hey."She said.

"Hello, what's wrong?"

"Well, that is a question that I must ask you and yes I know that I might be the 'newbie' but still I start caring for you guys. So tell me. Are you alright? I mean you were really angry yesterday."  
"Yes, I am fine now I am just thinking about Wytte."  
"Wytte? What about him?"  
"Well, I called Garcia yesterday night and asked her to look at his past and she found out why he hates FBI agents."  
"Oh really? Why?"  
"Obviously, when he was younger, about five or six years ago, they called the FBI at a case and the then FBI agents who came didn't do a thing. Later on the agents took all the fame and Wytte got really pissed off."

"Still, this isn't a reason to not liking us. We are different people."  
"I know."He said and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"So you are ok now?"  
"Yes, thank you for asking.".

She got up and walked to the sofa and sat next to Reid who was currently 'reading' his third book since they arrived at the plain. The truth was that he wasn't reading he was listening to her conversation with Hotch.

"You know that you are an awful liar, right?"She said and he looked up.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"You weren't reading the book, you were on the same page for over two minutes."

"What are you-"  
"I know that your IQ is 187 and you can read 20,000 words per minute, also you have an eidetic memory."She said and looked at him as well.

"How did you know that?"  
"What do you thing I was doing when I was at ERTU, I was searching for information for the smartest people in the FBI and you were one of them."He frowned and looked pretty confused.

"Anyway, Why were you listening to me and Hotch?"  
"Well….. I thought he was asking from my mother or something."  
"You are lying."  
"No I am not."

"Ok then."She said and of course she didn't believe him but she would let it slid.

"We are finally going home."Spencer said.

"Yeah."She said and got up once again and sat to on the chair which was opposite of Morgan who was currently sleeping.

She was avoiding Reid. It was pretty obvious. She knew that this was stupid and childish but every time they talked for something else which wasn't about a case, she was feeling something weird to her belly. She didn't want to believe it but she… Started falling in love with her co worker.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/ had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

"So Pretty Boy….. What is your opinion on the newbie?"Morgan smiled and asked Spencer when they entered the offices area. They had finally arrived and they had to fill up the paperwork before going home, so for an hour or two they needed to be there.

"Well I think she is very good at her job and…. She would be a great addition to our team."He said and sat on the chair of his desk.

"Oh come on! Only that?"Morgan said.

"Yeah what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know…. Maybe that you have a crush on her ?"  
"What?! No, I don't."Spencer said and blushed.

"I am going to let this go….. FOR NOW!"He said and Morgan start walking towards Hotch's office.

"Hey Morgan?"Spencer asked him before he knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Yeah?"  
"Where are the rest of the team?"  
"They are at the break room."  
"Oh okay."He said.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"I am leaving, are you guys coming?"Spencer said and got up.

"Nope we are not finished yet."Prentiss said.

"Well I'm going to come earlier tomorrow to finish this, so I am coming."Anna said and got up as well.

"Ok goodnight guys."Morgan said and smiled to Reid. Reid of course blushed.

"Goodnight."Anna said.

They walked together to the elevator and they waited for a minute for it to come. They entered and they sat in silence. What is going on between us? Anna thought. The elevator arrived to the parking lot and they both exited.

"Sooooo goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Anna, see you tomorrow."He said and walked away.

"Yeah tomorrow."She whispered to herself. She was awkward again. Why did this happen now and with him?

She never cared about guys she was alone her whole life she didn't need another problem in her head. She would see all her friends getting a boyfriend and they would all struggle. Moreover, she had her mother. Then a thought came in her mind:

What if I like Spencer only because of his life? I mean we both had to deal with something that had to do with our parents?... No that is not true… Was it?... Noooooo….. Oh feelings are so hard to understand! I will deal with this later.

After about twenty minutes she was back to her home and she was completely tired. But before she goes to sleep she needed to do something. She needed to call her mom, so she is sure that she is still safe from her father.

"Hey mom, it's me."Anna said.

"Hey darling, how are you are? Are you back from your first case? How was it?"She was asking her many questions together, that wasn't good.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You are asking me many questions together and you do that when something happens….. What did he done this time?"

"N-Nothing dear, so will you tell me about your day?"Nooooo mom don't do this to me! Anna thought.

"Anna?"

"Anna? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah mom, I am still here but I got to go."

"Ok then have a good night."  
"Yeah you too."Anna said blankly and closed the phone.

She couldn't do this anymore. Her dad was a dangerous man. She bet that he had hit her mom….. Again. Her parents were back to New York and she was living in Quantico…. She was too far away. She had to go back but she couldn't leave her new job. What should she do?


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright(Also something that I wanted to say is that if any of you deal with problems any kind of problems you should tell it to someone, you can talk to me if you like. Sorry I just wanted to tell you that. Back to the story.). Enjoy!**

After her conversation with her mom, Anna took a shower and decided to watch something on TV. So she laid down on her sofa and start surfing the channels. After she stopped on a channel with god knows what, she just looked blankly at it.

She wasn't really watching. She was thinking about her mother. What would she be doing now? Will she be hurting? What was HE doing to her? She couldn't take it anymore she needed her to be safe, but how? She didn't have the opportunity to leave her job for a while, they would get another person in her place and she really wanted this job and had worked for it, plus this opportunity came only once in a while. She couldn't bring her mother with her here because if her father wouldn't stop his search for them and that would be a pain on the neck, for both her and her mother. She couldn't put her under protective custody because of the lack of evidence that he had done something to her.

Anna thought of this things for almost half an hour until sleep took over her.

 **DING DONG**

What the hell?!, Anna thought as she opened her eyes. It was the door and apparently it was…. 7 o'clock in the morning, according to her phone. OH DAMN! She had more than five phone calls all from a phone of the bureau. FU-

 **DING DONG**

Oh the bell! She thought and run to the door.

"Who is it?"She asked.

"It's Morgan and JJ."Morgan said.

"Oh okay wait a minute please."She said and unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey…"She said awkwardly.

"Hey, are you okay, you didn't answer your phone so we got worried."JJ said and walked in her apartment.

"Erm I am fine I was just sleeping and my phone was on vibration mode, I am sorry."

"Don't be, by the way we have a case so we need you there."Morgan said.

"Ok, can you wait for me so I can get ready?"  
"Yeah of course take your time."

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"So what case is this about?"Anna asked the two FBI agents, who were with her, as they entered the office area.

"We pretty much don't know but we are going to New York City."JJ said and they now entered the conference room.

"Oh you here!"Garcia said.

"So about the case, it has to do with the murders of women in their early thirties and the police has connected it with some murders that happened twenty years ago. Apparently the murderer hadn't been caught by the police so they assume that he is back. Plus he was killing the same type of women soooo…."Garcia said.

"Yeah but the UNSUB must be old how could he do it?"Anna asked.

"That is what we are going to find out , wheels up in thirty."Hotch said and all got up and exited the room, except for Anna and Spencer.

"Good morning by the way."Spencer said.

"Good morning Spencer."She said and gave him a quick smile.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why you're asking?"  
"Well you seem kind of distracted soo… I just assume."

"Everything is fine just some…. Personal problems that I didn't see them coming now."  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"What? What boyfriend? I don't have one."  
"You don't?"  
"No silly."She said and exited the room.

Yeeeesssss!, Spencer thought and exited the room with a happy smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

 **AT THE PLAIN**

"So we have four females in their early thirties, all killed in some kind of parks that not many people visited, which where the places where twenty years ago other bodies of females in their early thirties as well were found, plus they were killed possibly by the same UNSUB we are looking after now."Morgan said.

"Exactly."Hotch said and looked at Anna who had frowned and was looking at the crime scenes photos.

"Is everything okay Anna?"He asked her.

"Yeah just…. I used to visit this places with my family when I was young all the time."

"Oh so you are from New York, huh?"Prentiss asked.

"Yes and I am kind of happy that I am going back."  
"How long has it been since the last time you had visited your family?"JJ asked.

"Erm….. Two or three years, I think. You see with this job we are doing is hard to keep up with seeing your family daily and do your job properly."

"That is completely true…"JJ said again.  
"Yeah… Well we are about to land so get ready."Hotch said.

 **FORTY MINUTES LATER, AT THE POLICE STATION**

The team was getting ready to start investigating when Anna asked officer Decker, who was the one who was in charge of this case.

"Excuse me officer, but we need to know if you had interrogated the person you think is our UNSUB?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Okay then, leave it to us. Now what's his name?"  
"Erm wait a minute please…"He said and searched the case files that weren't given to the team yet.

"There it is! His name is Noah Green."Anna widen her eyes and looked at the officer shocked.

"This can't be right! Please tell me you are wrong and Noah Green was just….. I don't know….. A witness maybe!?"  
"Anna what's wrong?"Spencer asked and moved closer to her. She just looked at him for a few seconds and then looked back to the police officer.

"I am so sorry miss, but he is the one we believe commit those murders."  
"NO! HE DID NOT! HE IS NOT A MURDERER!"

"ANNA!"Hotch said and everybody looked at him.

"Calm down and tell us, is he related with you?"

"Yeah….. He is my father."She said and looked at the floor for a few seconds and then stormed out of the room. Reid was the first one who made a move to go after her but JJ held him back and whispered to him.

"Leave her for a while she needs some time you can talk to her later."

Anna run to the restrooms as fast as she could. She was crying and she couldn't hold her feeling in any more.

She couldn't believe it. NO! Her father was NOT a murderer. You could call him a liar, a cheater…. But not a murderer….. Or maybe you could?, she thought. He had hurt her mom before and he still did, even though both of them were in their late fifties. He was capable of hurting someone else but could he commit such a crime? Maybe. She needed to her mother as soon as possible.

She cleaned herself up from the tears and all the mascara that was now covering her face and gone back to the room that she was in five minutes ago. When she entered everyone looked at her.

"Anna….?"Spencer said.

"I am fine Spencer, could we now go to my family's house so we can find out what really happened?"She said and looked at the floor.

"Green, I can't let you stay in this case it's too personal."Hotch said.

She looked up to him with wide eyes.

"What?! No, I am stay here and help!"

"Green, you can't."

"No! You let Spencer stay to the last case that had to do with his mother a little bit, so you can let me stay as well."  
"It was different Green!"  
"How?!"  
"His mother wasn't a possible UNSUB! And before you say anything you have to remember everybody is a suspect before it is proven otherwise."He said. Everybody was watching them closely.

"Okay then… I am out."She said and gathered her things.

"Wait! Hotch you can't do this. She can be a very important part in this case."Spencer said.

"Reid….."Hotch said.

"Just listen to me please. She can make her father come with us more easily than we could do, all in all, she is his daughter."Hotch thought about this a little bit until….

"Okay, but only if you promise that you can hold your feeling back and don't do anything stupid."He said and looked at her.

"I can do that!"She said and smiled to him.

"Okay then, let's get back to the case. Morgan and Prentiss, go to the last two crime scenes. Rossi, JJ and I will go to the other two crime scenes. Reid and Green go to Green's family house and talk to her parents."He said and all exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE" Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy! Plus I am kind of tired at the moment and I REALLY wanted to post a chapter so this one might be kind of short.**

Anna and Spencer were outside of Anna's old house. She knew that she wasn't ready for this but she needed to stay in this case whatever the cost was. She would finally see if her thoughts were true. If her father hit her mother.

They walked to the front door and looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this?"Spencer asked.

"Yeah."She said and knocked.

"Don't worry I can handle this."

Anna's mum opened the door.

"Oh Anna, what are you doing here? And how about you young man? Who are you?"  
"First of all this is Dr Spencer Reid, my co worker from the BAU and can we come in?"

"Erm sure…."She said and opened the door hesitantly. They entered and walked to the living room where they sat down on the old fashioned sofa.

"Erm miss Green-"  
"Call me Amelia, miss Green makes me sound old."She said and laughed a little.

"Okay then Amelia…. We are here to talk to you about an issue about your husband."Spencer said, choosing carefully his words.

"My husband? What happened, is he hurt?"

"Dad is not here?"  
"No… What happened Anna?"  
"Mom…. Dad is….."She started and looked at Spencer who looked at her and nodded at her.

"Dad is thought to have killed more than five women."

"What?! This is crazy! Don't say stupid stuff, honey."  
"But mom, he had hit you in the past he won't be afraid to do this again and at a stranger!Just think about it….!"  
"He had hit you?"Spencer asked miss Green and turned towards her.

"No! He hadn't."  
"Mom! Stop! Spencer he had hit her and she haven't said a word for so many years! And mom you think that I couldn't hear him shouting and kicking you? Because o course I could!"She said and tears start forming in her eyes.

"In this case we have to take him to the police station and see if he really physically abused you."

"And mentally."Anna said.

"Okay then we have to wait here for him I guess."Spencer said.

"Could I talk to you please?"He said and got up. Anna followed him into the kitchen.

"I need to know that you are okay and please don't lie to me."

"Spencer…. I don't know I mean…. My father is about to be charged for a murder and I am the one arresting him, how do you think I feel?"  
"Awful, believe me I get it."  
"You really do?"  
"Yeah, I was at the same situation a few years ago the only exception is that I had said that he should be charged with a murder of a pedophile. So yeah, as I said I get it."  
"Oh….. By the way thank you for making Hotch change his opinion and keeping me in the case."  
"You are welcome and could I-"A door was heard opening and closing again. They went out of the kitchen and saw Noah Green walking in the house. When he noticed them he looked shocked.

"Anna-"  
"You are coming with us."Anna said and walked towards him.

"What are you-"  
"We' re taking you with us so we can ask a few questions, it won't take a lot of time."Spencer said.

"You mom, you are coming with us as well."Anna said and walked her mother and father out of the house with Spencer.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

"You have to be kidding be, right?" Anna said when they arrived to the police station. Reporters were outside and they were trying to learn about the case. This was going to be a pain on the neck.

"Okay, don't worry about it I'll handle it, we have dealt with reporters a lot of times before."Reid said and smiled to her, as he parked the car. Anna heart skipped a beat and she was blushing. Great, she thought.

They exited the car with Noah and Amelia Green and walked towards the entrance. Unfortunately for them, the reporters spotted them and run towards them. Oka Spencer do your thing, she thought.

"Agents, agents! IS THIS THE SUSPECTS FOR THE MURDERS YOU ARE INVISTIGATING WITH OFFICER DECKER?"One reporter asked.

"No comment."Spencer answered and both, Anna and Spencer, covered Amelia's and Noah's faces.

"HOW ABOUT THE MURDERS THAT HAPPENED TWENTY YEARS AGO? DID THEY DO THEM AS WELL?"Another reporter said.

"No comment."Spencer said once more. They finally arrived to the entrance which was blocked by the reporters and entered the police station. They uncovered Noh's and Amelia's faces. They both looked sad.

"Finally… Good job Spence."Anna said and Spencer looked at her and frowned.

When she saw him she turned to him.

"Wait is this a name only JJ calls you?"She asked.

"Erm, no it's okay for other people to call me that."

"Okay then, good to hear. Now could you help with my parents here?"She said and pointed towards them.

"We are not objects Anna!"Her father said, almost shouting at her. She looked at him and was about to answer him.

"Excuse me, mister Green but we would bother would rather if you don't speak right now, wait for us to give you the permission to. Now-"Spencer said.

"How dare you-"

"Noah, my dear, let the agent talk please."Amelia said. Noah looked at her and Anna would bet, that if he wasn't in front of people and in a police station he would shout at her or worse hit her.

"Now agents Morgan and JJ will talk to you. Maybe later we will talk to you as well."He finished his sentence.

"Wait, are they back?"  
"Yeah, Hotch texted me while we were coming here."

"Oh okay then. Mom, dad we will see you later I guess."She said and walked away.

"Anna wait!"Spencer said.

Anna didn't stop, she wanted to see if there were any new proofs that her father wasn't a murderer. She walked into the room that everything started this morning. Hotch was standing in front of the board that were all the information for this case.

"Hey Hotch."She approached him slowly. Hotch turned to her.

"Is there something new?"She asked.

"No. Prentiss and Rossi are at the coroner's office right now, maybe they figure out something."

"Oh okay….."  
"How about your mom and dad, are they here?"  
"Yeah, Spencer and I brought them a few minutes ago. JJ and Morgan are talking to them right now."

"Okay, how about the reporters did you deal with them?"  
"Yes, I mean Spencer did, by the way how do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Being able to talk to them and calm them down, I mean when I saw them I freaked out."

"That's the key. You mustn't freak out and be calm. You mustn't tell them anything that can cause a drama or trigger the UNSUB and most importantly don't talk about what we have found until now."

"Okay I'll keep that in my mind."She said and Spencer entered the room.

"Hey."He said.

"Hi Spence."

"Reid, could you come with me, please?"

"Erm yeah sure."He said and both walked to an office nearby, leaving Anna alone. She decided to go see what were her parents doing. She walked into the room that was behind the mirror of the interrogation room.

"I never did such a thing!"Anna's dad shouted.

"Then why are there bruises on Amelia's Green's arm?"Morgan asked.

"I don't know maybe she fell or something."

Anna was clenching her fists. Of course and he had hit her and she wasn't there to protect her!, she thought. Then the door opened. Someone entered and came behind her.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Well…. Hotch told me that we should go for a walk and to tell you that later we will need you to give a statement."

"Statement? Statement for what and to who?"She said and turned to him.  
"To us and for your father. We need to know how he was behaving all this years."He said and gave her another sympathetic smile.

"Okay Spence."She said and looked at the floor."Where are we going to?"  
"There is a little library nearby and I said that this would be a good place to go to and talk."

"Okay…"

It was breaking him to watch her like this. She had lost her shining and amazing smile. She was devastated and he really understood her because he was at the same situation a few years ago and he wouldn't even want this to happen to his worst enemy and was happening now to the person he cared the most. How will she be like after this? How will she react if her father is the UNSUB in the end?, these were some of the questions that were running in his mind. He would have to wait so he took some answers and that made him even more curious and worried.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

They walked in silence to this library Spencer had talked about. He couldn't bring the right words in his head so he could talk to Anna openly and freely. He was afraid that he would say something wrong and would upset her even more. What should he do? That's why he argued with Hotch about this. He already knew that he would mess up, he thought. They arrived to the library and sat on the small sofa in the back, so they could be alone and to be sure that no one heard them.

"So Spencer… How are you?"  
"How am I?"  
"Yeah."

"Anna are you serious? I should ask you that, plus this isn't the time"  
"Well, you brought me here so we could talk, so I am talking to you."She said. Spencer didn't speak to her even though she was rude with him. He knew that she was in a bad emotionally state and that could cause a series of different reactions, like being a lot angry or sad.

"I am sorry Spence… I am being kind of a bitch lately to you and….. Just… This situation makes me feel so weird and just…. I don't know… I am so sorry."She said suddenly.

"Don't worry about it, as I said to you before, I've been there too and I was like you. I might as well dare to say that I was worst."  
"Oh really? How much worse?"She said and looked at him.

"Well I was yelling a lot, not only to the then suspects but to Morgan and Rossi who had stayed to Vegas, so they could help with this case that was bothering me."

"Oh come on! At least they knew you for more than a year, not like me that they now me for only four days!"She said and then both stopped talking for a few seconds.

"I really don't want this."

"What do you mean Anna?"  
"I mean that I don't want from my first days as SSA Anna Green, to be known as the girl that her father murdered more than twelve women and that she is being rude."

"What are you talking about? There are now proofs that your father is a murderer and-"  
"I know it Spence… I know it's him because he is capable and even in his sixty years old he is a narcissistic bastard who enjoys beating up his wife!"She said and a few tears came out of her eyes.

"Plus about the part that I said that I was rude…. A minute ago I didn't even gave you the chance to finish your sentence…. That is my proof of how a bitch I became."She said and started crying.

"Oh god now I am crying, great!"She said and cried even more.

Spencer didn't know what to do. He was speechless. The woman that he barely known was in front of him crying her eyes out and he was being an ass and didn't do anything to comfort her, he thought. Right away he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry."He whispered to her softly. She shook her head and tried to catch her breath.

"Could we stay a little bit like this?"She whispered.

"Of course we can."He answered.

She needed time to think. Was this really happening? Was her world really being destroyed? Was the man who had a crush on really trying to calm her down? Would he leave her soon, like everyone else did? What would her future hold? Was her father a murderer after all? How would her mother deal with this, if he really was one of them? One of those monsters that her and her new team went after. So many thoughts, so many questions, that could not be answered soon.

They pulled away from each other after a few more minutes.

"Thank you so much Spencer."  
"For what?"  
"For comforting me and being a good friend."  
"Oh you don't have to thank me but you are welcome."He said and blushed.

"You know…. This is hard."  
"What is?"  
"Being a profiler, it's hard and can be a pain in the ass."  
"Well, you are kind of right but it's not as hard as it seems. I mean you do this job just fine."  
"No I am not. I just cried for a case and-"  
"This not a normal case! It involves family members! These cases are never easy for anyone in the team."

"Yeah but-"  
"No! You will let me speak now, I am sorry for talking to you like this but I need you to understand what I am saying right now. You are a good profiler, as far as I know and as you said I have an IQ of 187, so technically I am a genius and you should always listen to the genius. You are doing your job properly and if you think about it your previous job was so different from this one. So please don't put yourself in this place where you doubt your skills. Believe in yourself."He said and smiled to her.

Why Spencer? Why did you have to be so cute?, she thought.

"… Okay, you are a genius so you are probably right."She said and looked at the floor.

"Shall we go?"She asked.

"Yes we shall because we were gone for…."He said and looked at his watch."For forty eight minutes!"

"Woah, really?"  
"Yeah."He said and both got up. They exited and start walking towards the police station.

"Soooo about your statement..?"  
"Spence…. Don't tell me that-"  
"-It has to happen immediately."

"What?! Why? And from who?"  
"We need o finish this case, I mean you don't want to go back home, except if you stay here after this is finished, and I don't know."  
"Okay, but I don't think that I am staying here after all this is over."She said and gave him another charming and beautiful smile. Not now Spencer!, he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

Anna was now alone waiting in a room which according to Spencer was the place where someone would take her statement. She sat on the sofa and waited for about fifteen minutes when suddenly the door opened and Rossi with Prentiss entered.

"Hello Anna."Prentiss said and sat on a chair in front of her.

"Hi guys, so you are going to take my statement?"  
"Yes. So could you tell us how was your life living with them, I mean how was your father behaving or how your mother was dealing with him?"Rossi said.

"Wait, before we start where are my parents and did my dad finally confess?"She said and looked at both of them.

"Your mom is in the break room and your dad is still in the interrogation room, but now Morgan isn't with him, he is with the others."Prentiss said.

"So he still hasn't gave in, don't bother trying to find another suspect, he is the UNSUB."Anna said and looked disappointed at the floor.

"You seem so convinced that it's him, why?"Rossi asked.

"Because he has always being this way. Always being secretive, rude and violent to everyone…. Even his own family. Plus if you know him for years you would know that his behavior is different now."  
"What do you mean?"

"He would be cool with it and calm….. If he was innocent. Now that he is not, he is nervous and angry."

"Anna I want you to close your eyes."Prentiss said.

"Why?"  
"This is a technique that we use so you can tell us some details that you might not remember but there are in your mind."  
"Okay if that works."She said and closed her eyes.

"You are back to your old house, you are thirteen years old. It's a cold winter night…"Rossi's voice said.

 **FLASHBACK**

"YOU ARE USELESS!"Noah's voice was heard. Anna woke up and got out of her bed.

"What is going on?"A voice was heard from afar.

"I am waking up from my dad's voice. He is shouting to someone."The thirteen year old Anna start walking to the closed door of her bedroom. She opened it slowly.

"Please don't shout Noah, you are going to wake Anna up."Amelia said.

"He is shouting to my mother."She whispered so the voices could hear her.

"I don't give a damn! WHY DID YOU ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"  
"What are they fighting about?"Another voice was heard again.

"My mom probably entered somewhere where she shouldn't have….. His room! She entered his room without his permission."

"Noah, dear I am so so sorry."Amelia said and started crying.

"With crying you don't fix anything!"He said and punched her to the face. Anna gasped and she was crying again.

"GET ME OUT!" She said.

"Anna you have to stay for a little bit more."The second voice again.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Please Anna."The first voice said.

"Okay…. But not for long please."  
"What happened? Why you suddenly want to leave?"

"He punched her and now her nose is bleeding."

"Okay Anna….. What happened next?"  
The thirteen year old Anna closed the door and run to her bed. She covered herself up and started sobbing. Faint screaming and breaking of a various of items could be heard.

"What is going on now?"The first voice said.

"I am crying and I can still hear them fighting but not clearly."  
"Anna, focus and try to understand what they are talking about, please."

"They are fighting about…"  
"You… Entered….. GO AWAY!"

"I can only some of the words, not the full sentences."  
"Try it again… I am sure this time you will hear the sentences clearly."The second voice said.

"Okay."She said and focused as much as she could.

"You shouldn't have entered! But now you saw! GO AWAY!"Noah's voice said again.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Anna opened her eyes. She looked at both Prentiss and Rossi and frowned.

"So?"Prentiss asked.

"She saw something that she shouldn't have….. He didn't say what was it but he was very angry with her."  
"Is there a possibility you mother remembers?"Rossi asked.

"Yes, I mean these must have been from the first times he was violent to her so….. Possibly. Why?"

"Could you please talk to her? She will listen to you."Prentiss said.

"Yeah, I can. Can I leave now?"

"Yes of course. Thank you. You have helped."

"Are you sure about that? I mean I don't think I helped at all."  
"Well you did help. You gave us more information for Noah Green and now you will get us a confession from your mother and she will finally admit that he was hitting her."  
"Don't be so sure Rossi."Anna said and all of them got up and exited.

"I am sure because we all believe I n you that you are able to do this."He said and smiled to her.

"Okay then if the famous David Rossi says that."She said and all three of them laughed a little.

"So before I go to talk with my mother, where are the others?"  
"They are probably talking to Garcia so they can find more evidence."

"You guys to help them too now, I assume?"  
"Yes we are."Prentiss said and smiled."Good luck."She said again and Anna start heading to the break room. The door was closed, she opened it slowly and found her mother sitting on a chair crying.

"Mom?"Anna said and start rubbing her mother's back. Amelia jumped a little bit and looked up.

"Oh h-honey, you scared me."She said and start cleaning herself up from the tears.

"Mom we need to talk."

"Of course…."  
"Listen, you have to finally tell me the truth. Why haven't you left dad?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He was hitting you mom and before you say that I am wrong, I have a memory of an incident that he was punching you."  
"Oh my dear Anna and you imagination."She said and was about to touch her cheek, but Anna pulled away.

"Mom, this isn't my imagination! This is a memory. You know that you safe right? Why don't you tell me the truth he is not here he can't hear you so don't be scared.

"…. Okay fine. He was hitting me and I didn't leave him because he was threatening me. He said that he would kill both of us."  
"What about you entering his room you shouldn't have incident? What was in there?"

"It was the weapon he used to kill those poor women."

"Wait….. I remember. I know the old victim's faces. He was bringing them home with him, so he could kill them!"

"Exactly. That's why I was coming to your room and was staying with you until he was done."Amelia said and looked at the floor.  
"Mom! You were helping him?"  
"Yes, I still am. I am ready to get punished."

Anna didn't say a word she just got up and walked to the door. She was about to open it.

"There a woman in our house. He would kill her today."Amelia said. Anna opened the door and headed to the room where the rest of the team was. She had to explain them what happened, she had to say to them that her parents were both criminals. How could she look at them in the eyes. Plus, they had to go to her old house so they could get to the new girl that her parents were planning to kill. O h god, how did this happened ?, she thought. Her life have being destroyed. 


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

Anna walked slowly to the room where the team was. When she entered and they spotted her, all of them turned towards her. They were all hoping she had managed to get a confession from her mother, because the father was still unbreakable. But she didn't talk at all she just looked at the floor. So Hotch decided to talk to her.

"So, what happened Green?"  
Anna was still looking at the floor."They committed those murders and if you want proves check the security cameras because I forgot to record it myself."She said blankly to them.

"They?"JJ asked.

"It wasn't just my father, my mother became his partner in crime. After she learned that he was killing them, she was hiding it. She was coming to my room so I wouldn't understand it and most likely she cleaned whatever mess he had made."She said once more blankly.

"Okay we have our UNSUBs so now we are finished?"Morgan asked and looked at Hotch. He was about to speak when Anna interrupted him.

"They are keeping a woman at their house. He was planning to kill her today."She said and finally looked up to see their reactions. They weren't shocked, they were just into their professional mode(serious and ready to overcome whatever came their way.).

"Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss you'll come with me at the house so we can help the girl. Reid, JJ and Green you call Garcia and ask her to find the footage of the break room camera so we have a confession."He said and now looked at Green.

"We have to talk later."

"Of course, sir."She said and as soon as these words were heard the four of them left the room, leaving Reid, JJ and her alone.

"Guys, I'll call Garcia, why don't you go talk to Noah Green? You know to tell him the news."

"JJ, wouldn't be better for you and me to go talk to him?"Reid said. JJ didn't have a chance to answer.

"No Spencer, it's fine."She said and left the room and start walking towards the interrogation room . She didn't like to be babysat by her co workers, she was a big girl and she could keep doing her job just fine. After a few seconds Spencer came behind her and followed her.

They both entered and her father looked at them both and frowned but then smiled.

"Finally someone who will get me out of here! Come on now Anna unlock my handcuffs."He said and raised his trapped hands towards her.

"Actually mister Green you won't go anywhere any time soon."Spencer said and looked at him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about kid? Anna what's wrong?"He said and looked at her with a worried look.

"STOP THIS! We both know what a bastard you are!"She suddenly said. Spencer right away went to hold her but she gave him a deadly glare, so he stayed to the place he was.

"Anna…?"Noah said.  
"NO! Now you will listen me, dad. You have been bringing women at home and murdering them! You have been abusing mum, since when I remember myself! You now try to get away from charging you for the murders of those poor women who had the bad luck to meet you! How inhuman can you be?!"She said and looked angrily in his eyes.

"Anna…. Please…. There are people here and they can hear you clearly….. What you are saying isn't the true."He said and glared at Spencer.

"Oh really! Then what is the truth?"She said once more with her anger rising.

"I would never touch any of those woman, nor your mother, dear."He said and gave her a smile.

Anna just looked at Spencer."There is no way he admits it…"She turned back to him.

" I won't sit here and listen to you lying, so listen up. You are charged with the murder of fifteen women. The decision has been made so you can't change anything. We gave you a chance to come clean and you didn't take it. May god has mercy on you."She said and exited the room with Spencer. He didn't talk at all. He really wanted to help her in there but one of the orders that were given to him by Hotch, were to let her take the lead when they talked to her father.

They walked to the break room. The door was closed again and before Anna opened it she looked at Spencer.

"Is my mother still in there?"She asked.

"I don't think so….. They should have taken her somewhere else."

"But when…..?  
"Did you saw the men that exited the room when you entered? If you did, they took her with them."He said.

"Okay then…"She said. She held her breath and opened the door. It was true, her mother wasn't there anymore. When she entered she left the shaky breath she was holding. Spencer noticed it and frowned. Anna walked to the fridge and opened it. She found an apple and start eating it. Spencer on the other hand had leaned at the wall and was watching her every move. Until she finally realized that he was watching and studying her. She looked at him.

"You know that you can always talk to me, right?"He said after they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I know Spence and thank you. You have really helped me with this case."She said and gave him a smile.

"When we get home would you l-like to, m-maybe, come to m-my a-apartment, t-to see a movie…. You know so you can relax a little."He said and gave her an awkward smile.

"Of course, I would love that, thank you."She said and took another bite from her apple.

"Okay, but I have to warn you. My place is full of books and my TV isn't that big."

"It's fine Spencer, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Plus, do you maybe know when we are leaving?"  
"Erm I think when Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss come back, why?"  
"I would like to apologize to her."She said and looked at the floor.

"Okay then. We will wait here until they come back? I mean JJ will sure be talking with Garcia and will start talking about movies or anything that comes into their minds."

"Yeah, let's stay here. So….. What book are you reading at the moment because I just started to read one that is about the history of the UK."She said and smiled.

 **NOTE** **2** **: If you are feeling nice, please leave a review so I know if you are enjoying this or not.:-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

They were back in Quantico and they were all exhausted. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss had managed to get to this girl Anna's mom told them about and apparently she was really close to dying because of a drug they had injected her with. Thank goodness for Anna , the girl ,that later on they would find out that her name was Mary Thomson, survived and got an apology from the young FBI agent.

They walked in the bullpen and all got to their offices or desks. According to Hotch, all the paper work that was needed to be done, could be finished tomorrow, so this was one of the little miracles that happened to them, once in a while. Almost five minutes after their arrival Garcia came running, as much as she could with those heels, into the bullpen . She walked towards Anna's desk and looked at her with her eyes wide. Anna just looked at her with a look that showed the emptiness she felt.

"Anna…."Garcia said and gave Anna a look that was full of sympathy.

"Garcia please don't make me talk about the case… I beg you, do not do this to me."She said and gave her a small smile.

"Okay….. But would you like to come over to my house so you won't be alone?"

"No thank you, I need to do this by myself…. But if I need anything at all I'll call you, okay?"  
"Of course….. But would you like some chocolate?"She asked.

"I always say yes to chocolate."Anna said and followed Garcia to her office.

Garcia's office was for sure something different , Anna thought as she stepped into it. On Garcia's desk where stuffed animals with different shapes, pens with feathers or little jewels and other kind of stuff that for sure weren't supposed to be in an office of someone who worked for the FBI. But it was a good change that someone wasn't moody or behaving professionally.

"The chocolate that I promised is in the little fridge at the back."Garcia said and pointed towards a little box that could hardly be a fridge.

Anna walked to the little box, that after all indeed was a fridge, and took one of the chocolate bars that were in front of her. She closed the little fridge and turned to Garcia who now was sitting on her chair and was observing Anna's every move.

"You don't have to worry I am fine."Anna said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. But I've been here for enough time that now I know when someone is lying."

"Garcia-"  
"No, you can't do this to yourself, Anna. You can't keep it all in you. I mean you just found out that your father was killing women in your own home and your mother was helping him, how can you be 'fine' after that?". Anna didn't say a word she just looked at the floor and after a minute she whispered" You think that I don't know that? Of course and I am not alright but I can't show this to you guys."She said and looked at Garcia.

"Why can't you talk to us?"  
"Because then you'll think that I am weak and useless….. I can't let this happen, I already cried in front of Spencer, I can't cry in front of you as well."She said and before Garcia had the chance to say anything, Anna had left the room.

Anna walked back into the bullpen where she found Spencer sitting on the chair in front of her desk. When he saw her coming towards him, he got up and looked at her. She frowned. Why was he at her desk?, she wondered.

"I gathered your stuff and if you don't mind….. C-Could we s-see this movie tonight?" He asked and gave her the bag with her stuff inside.

"O-Okay."She said and slightly blushed. They once more walked together to the elevators. As they waited silence fell between them. What were they supposed to talk about?, Anna thought.

That would be a very awkward night, Spencer thought.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

They had arrived to Spencer's apartment and they were now sitting on his sofa chatting and Anna trying to make Spencer understand what anime was.

"So an anime is an animation TV series that is like Disney movies?"  
"You could say that but there are not all for kids. For example two of my favorite animes are Attack on Titan and Black Butler and kids mustn't watch them, but of course the kids of this generation can handle this kind of stuff but still…."  
"Okay I got it… I think … Anyway, what movie shall we see?"He said and got up.

"What about 'Star Wars' I have never seen it and I really wanted to see why everybody loves these movies so much."

"Ohh great, even though I am more of a Star Trek guy, I would love to re-watch one of the 'Star Wars' movies. Which one would you like?"  
"Hmmmm….. What about 'Star Wars: The Force awakens'?"

"Okay that's a good choice."He said and found the DVD.

After putting it on he sat next to her and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing from excitement. It was like nothing had happened to her, like her life was like it was before.

Anna could feel his eyes on her while they were watching the whole movie. She couldn't let this happen again. She could not let him see her weak again. She knew that he if she showed her weakness to him again he would talk eventually to someone. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet, neither to him nor anyone else. But wait….. Why didn't Hotch called her in his office when they came back? Why didn't he want to talk to her? What the actual hell was going on? What if he asked her to talk to him tomorrow? She had to be prepared… Like back then with the psychologist….. She had to prepare all her answers and to learn to tell them like they were the truth because after all she would talk to a trained profiler who could read her like an open book if she wasn't careful.

After two hours the film had finished but neither Anna nor Spencer were awake. They had fallen asleep on each other's arms after Anna had asked for him to give her a hug, because after all he was still her crush and she really needed emotional support right now. Of course Spencer couldn't deny her request and that's how they ended up in this position they were now, but for neither of them was that bad to be like this.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. By the way, because of the exams I won't be able to post frequently but I'll do my best(that was the reason I wasn't posting any chapters the last few days). Oh and it's my birthday today yay! So yeah…. I don't know why I mentioned that but okay… *Awkward silence*…..Enjoy!**

Anna woke up to a strange place. No, it wasn't Spencer's apartment, she thought, it was somewhere dark and felt somehow familiar. Where could she be? She didn't remember leaving his apartment at all, how did she end up here?

As she was trying to think where she might be someone entered the dark room. He walked slowly towards her.

"You won't keep me away for long…."He whispered. Anna looked up but she couldn't see his face because of the darkness.

"I will get out sooner or later….."He said once more. Anna was starting to get scared because she was very familiar with that voice….. It was her dad's voice. But how?, her first thought was, I thought he was back in New York…..

Later on she took her eyes off her father and turned to look at the room she was in. Now everything was getting clearer. It was her old house's basement, where she used to play in. But the question remained…. How did she end up here?

"Dad…?"She asked. Her voice was barely above of a whisper.

"Dad? I am not your father anymore, dear… You gave me away."

"Please don't say this…. You put yourself in this kind of place."She said, getting angrier and angrier as the time passed.

"Oh honey you are getting mad, aren't you? Well that isn't the right way to talk to your father in front of your co worker."He said and chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"She asked and looked around the room for a hint so she could understand what he was talking about. Then her eyes landed on a man sitting a chair. He was unconscious and you could barely see his face. She hadn't noticed him before and that worried her. That meant that he was here longer than she was. Then it hit her. That man should be one of her co workers as her father had said. But no one had brown messy hair and was this thin…. Wait… Was that Spencer? No!

"SPENCER!"She started shouting and her dad started laughing at her. When she tried to get closer to the man that was probably Spencer, she couldn't move. She didn't know the reason why she was stuck but she still fought to get to Spencer. She would never leave him especially in the hands of that horrible man that she had to call dad.

"Anna…."A faint voice was heard from far away.

"Anna…"The same voice again. She just stood there, crying. She couldn't do anything to get to Spencer.

"ANNA!"She heard the voice once more and opened her eyes.

Spencer was above her and he was looking at her with a worried look. She was laying down on the same sofa that she had fallen asleep the last night. She must have been dreaming. That damn man, she thought, her father was still haunting her and she wouldn't calm down soon. These nightmares would keep going for the next month or two. This always happened, even when she was a kid. When something troubled her she would always see nightmares that would have to do with whatever was in her mind.

"Are you okay?"He asked worried.

"I-I am fine Spencer."She said. Then both realized the place they were in. He was above her and very close to her face. They both blushed and Spencer pulled away before something happened.

"Erm… I am happy that you are okay…. So em…. Garcia called and Hotch wants us to go to the office."He said and smiled softly at her.

"Oh okay, is it a case?"She asked and got up from the sofa.

"No…. I don't think so….. Garcia didn't mention anything for a case."

"Okay then… By the way thank you for last night, I really didn't want to stay alone."  
"You are welcome…."He said and smiled once more. Oh this is getting so cheesy, she thought.

"I am going to get ready, wait a minute please."He said and left the room and entered his bedroom.

Now it was the time for Anna to see what was around his living room. She saw a few pictures of him and the team and his mom. They were all looking lovely and happy. She really whished, she would be part of one of those kind of moments in the future. Then she looked at the books which were on the library. They were all old fashioned. She liked that. She liked that he was such a sweet and innocent dork.

"Hey, I am ready when you are."He said when he entered the room and saw her looking at his books.

"I am ready, let's go."She said and smiled to him. That was the way she would stop thinking about her father. She would stay with Spencer and every fear she had would go away. But no…. Spencer wasn't just a tool. He was the man that she had suddenly fallen for….. And she wouldn't change that at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: Helloo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

Spencer and Anna arrived to the headquarters and they were now walking into the bullpen. It was just another normal day in the offices, she thought, nothing more, the only difference was that Hotch wanted to talk to them about….. Something. Okay now I am anxious. What would he want from us? Maybe it was just something stupid that I don't need to worry about but what if it was something else that WAS worth worrying about? I hate this whole situation I am in!, she thought

"Anna, would you like to go get some coffee first or would you like to go straight away to the conference room?"Spencer's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Erm…. Let's get some coffee first….. I'll sure need it."She said. They started walking towards the break room.

"Are you anxious about Hotch talking to us?"Spencer asked her as they entered the room. That damn man, he could read my thoughts now, she thought, but why am I mad? No, I should be happy that at least my crush cares about me.

"A little bit….. Why? You are not anxious at all?"She said without looking at him. If she would look at him he would definitely read her like an open book….. More than he already did.

"No, I am not. You see normally he just wants to talk to us about a new member maybe or that we have a day off tomorrow, so you don't need to worry at all."He said and smiled to her as he was making coffee for both of them.

"Really? If that's true then everything will be fine."Right? I don't need to worry, she thought.

"Yeah…. So how are you drinking your coffee?"He asked as he was making her, her cup of coffee.

"Oh you don't have to do this, plus I drink it kind of weird."She said as she was walking towards him.

"Really? What do you mean weird?"He asked and made his own coffee and let her do her own as well.

"I kind of drink a lot of sugar with my coffee, because I hate the bitter taste of it."She said and finished making her cup of coffee.

"That's great! I am not the only one now."He said and smiled.

"Great, I assume you are the same then, you drink sugar with coffee as well?"  
"Yep."He said and Anna smiled. Could I love him more?, she thought and they walked to the conference room in silence, with their coffees in their hands.

When they entered they saw the whole team there sitting waiting for them.

"Took you long enough, what happened? You both had a good night?"Morgan asked and winked at Spencer, whose face became red from his friend's comment.

"I'll let this comment pass, but no we were late because….. "Spencer started but couldn't find anything to say.  
"We found a lot of traffic in our way here and you see we were waiting for a while."Anna said and gave a small smile to Spencer, who blushed even more.

"Okay please sit down. We have to talk."Hotch said and sighed.

They both sat down and frowned. What was this about?

"Before you start talking Hotch, do we have a case?"Prentiss asked.

"Not exactly." Now they were all curious.

"They want you Anna to go to the court and give a statement back in New York, for your parents."He said and looked at her.

She was shocked and sad in the same time. How could I go back there and face them both? There is no way in hell I am going back there, she thought.

"No…. I won't."  
"Anna please…"Hotch said.  
"No."  
"Anna think about the victims."Spencer said and she looked at him.

"Think that in this way you apologize to them and that later on you'll feel better and like a weight was lifted off your shoulders."He said.

She only looked at him. He was right, but could I face them? I mean they are few of these people I am fighting daily. But I mustn't be selfish, I have to go back there and at least with my statement they would both get what they deserved and the victims will be justified.

"Okay…. But I want someone to be with me…. Please."She said,

"Okay, Spencer will come with you if he agrees of course." Hotch said.

"Of course and I'll go with her."

"Now, what I wanted to tell to the rest of you. We have a case in South Carolina. You two can leave."He said and looked at Spencer and Anna.

"Wait, we are leaving right now for New York?"Anna asked.

"Yes, you are."Hotch said and both, Spencer and Anna, got up and left the room.

"Let's go and finish with this stupid case."She whispered and took a sip from her now cold coffee.

40 MINUTES LATER

In a plane….. Full of strangers….. Could this day gets any worse?, she thought. That was the way that they would arrive to their destination. They couldn't get the jet because the team had a case and they needed it. So that's how they ended up here, with their go bags in their hands. Spencer as the gentleman he had offered to take Anna's go bag but she of course denied and now they were in silence waiting for their flight to take off.

After a while they both entered the plane and sat on their seats.

"So….."Spencer said.

"So?"  
"How are you?"

"I am fine."  
"If you were fine you wouldn't see nightmares."He said and looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"

"When you were at my house you were talking to your sleep. You kept saying 'Dad' but after a while you were saying my name, what had happened?"  
"Could we talk about this another time. Please?"She asked. She saw him thinking for a while, until he gave her an answer.

"Okay but just know that I won't let go of this matter."He said and he took a book out of his go bag. She did the same thing with hers but took her phone with her headphones.

That's how the next hour passed until they arrived to their destination.


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

"So what you are saying right now, is that you had no idea that your parents were committing this crimes?"The lawyer asked Anna. They were in the court and she was being questioned by the lawyer that was representing the victims. Spencer was with her of course but she was still nervous. It has been four days since they had arrived to New York and these days were nothing more than a living hell for her.

"Yes."She said and looked at her parents who were sitting right in front of her. They had no feelings in their eyes, like they were numb inside.

"Okay then and as I read to the case files you were one of the people who arrested them? Correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Plus I saw that another person who helped is here today as well, Dr Reid if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, why exactly is that necessary to know?"

"Well we need more people to confirm completely that these people over there are murderers, right?"He said and pointed at her parents.

There was a pause and no one was speaking until the judge suddenly spoke.

"We have enough evidence, so there is no need for Dr Reid to come and give a statement as well. Noah and Amelia Green are…."At this moment everyone looked at him. They all knew what was coming but they needed to hear it from the judge himself.

"Guilty."He said and got up from his seat and left.

Anna was looking somehow calmed and tensed at the same moment. Everything was happening in slow motion around her. The police officers who handcuffed her parents gave her a sympathetic look and took them away. Spencer came next to her as she got up. He hugged her and whispered to her.

"I'm proud of you."She didn't respond to the hug and just looked blankly at the people leaving. Spencer was the only one who knew what really Anna was going through. He was next to her when she started crying from a nightmare two days ago. He was the one who helped her calm her nerves down before they come to the court.

"Thank you for everything."She whispered and hugged him tightly.

 **SIX HOURS LATER**

Anna and Spencer were back and were heading back to their homes. Anna walked in her house started crying right away. How could she move on now? This was a tragic situation and she knew it, but she won't do this to herself. No, she would be strong and not just a crying mess.


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

Okay, I got this they're my friends and they care so everything will be fine, Anna thought as she was walking towards the conference room. Last night Hotch had called her, asking her to come to the headquarters early the next morning. She was nervous that the team would start asking her questions about the previous days and she really wanted to forget everything.

Before she opened the door she closed her eyes and took a few breaths. Everything is fine….. Everything is fine, she kept telling herself.

She opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!"A set of voices screamed at her. She was left with an open mouth and wide eyes. The team was around her and they were all wearing party hats. When they realized how surprised she was, Garcia stepped in front of her.

"Helloooo Anna, we are really sorry about this but we wanted to help you calm down soooooo… We planned a party for you!"She said and hugged her.

"Thank you so much guys!"

"Don't thank us, thank Pretty Boy over there, who actually told us that you looked sad and had the whole idea."Morgan said and pointed at Reid, who gave her an awkward smile and looked at the floor.

"Okay then…. Thank you so much Spence."She said and smiled at him when he looked up to her. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Rossi's voice was heard.

"Hey lovebirds, I made a cake and I would highly recommend to not let it get hot because it's from ice cream, so you can continue your intense staring later."  
"Really? What kind of ice cream?"Anna asked, even thought she had blushed from his comment.  
"Chocolate, your favorite my bella."

"OHHHH that's great!"She said and clapped her hands.

"A little too much excited aren't we?"JJ said and laughed. Anna felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, full of joy and happiness. Everything that had happened the last days where gone from her mind and she was enjoying the moment.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

They had all ate a piece of the cake Rossi had talked about and it was absolutely amazing. It has been so long since they had felt like they were all a family that they had missed it. Anna was sitting on one of the chairs and was talking to Prentiss and Hotch. They were currently talking about how hard it is when no witnesses come up in some cases. Until JJ came.

"Hey Anna, could you come with me for a little bit?"  
"Erm yeah of course."She said and got up. She followed JJ at her office.

"Sit down."She said sweetly.

"So about you and Spence…"  
"What about us?"  
"What's going on between you? I mean are you together? Because Spencer had never done something like that for anyone else before."  
"N-No we a-are not t-together."Anna said and blushed.

"Do you want to?"

"W-What?! N-No!"She said and her face became even redder.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you are blushing and you are sweating and that are signs that you are lying."

"… Okay, I might like Spencer but please don't tell him! Please?"She said.

"Okay I won't tell him but you must both make a move fast or else maybe something happens…"JJ said and start walking towards the xit of the the office.

"Wait did you just said 'both'? What does that mean?"Anna said and got up. JJ just smiled at her and left. Anna was left alone and shocked. Did that mean that Spencer liked me as well? I mean his best friend just gave me a hint….. Or did she? Ohhhh relationships are so had!, Anna thought


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Both, Spencer and Anna hadn't made anything to let to know the other that they liked them and that was driving the team crazy. It was so obvious that they were in love, according to Garcia, that they were blinded and didn't notice it.

Morgan sat on Prentiss's desk and looked at Anna and Spencer, who were talking to each other, on the other side of the room.

"Do they really not realizing it?"He said to her.

"Obviously, they don't. I mean look at them, they are both smiling like crazy, for something stupid, I'm sure and they are not aware of anything."She said and looked at the two people.

"Are we sure that Spencer is a genius?"Morgan asked and smirked.

"Yes we are and we have a case."JJ's voice was heard suddenly and both Prentiss and Morgan jumped a little.

"Damn JJ, you could have warned us that you were behind us."Morgan said looked at her with a fake annoyed look. Prentiss just smiled.

"Okay, are you going to tell them yourself or should we go?"She said and pointed at Anna and Spencer.

"No I got it."JJ said and walked towards them.

"…..Yes, but Harry Potter is definitely more amazing than Star Trek."Anna said.

"I don't think so. Harry Potter is for kids!"  
"Says the man that dressed up as the fourth Doctor and yes, Garcia had told me about that at the party."

"Guys, we have a case, are you coming?"

"Ohhhh is it a bad one?"Anna asked.

"Not exactly, but it is still involves the murder of ten men."JJ said and sighed. Anna gave JJ a sad smile and the three of them start walking towards the conference room. Anna, Spencer and JJ sat on their chairs.

"Where are Morgan and Hotch?"Anna asked.

"They left for the jet and we are going to meet them there, so let's start."Rossi said.

"Okay then, our new case my fabulous friends, is about the murder of ten men and let me tell you there is nothing in common between them except one thing."Garcia said sadly.

"What is that?"Prentiss asked.

"They were all gay."Garcia said and sat down as she pressed the button for the crime scenes photos to appear on the screen.

"That's just…. Sad. I mean, we are on twenty first century and they are still people out there that can't understand that not all people are the same. Boys can like boys and girls can like girls, as well."Anna said obviously mad.

"Well, there are people out there that don't fully understand this and that's sad, as you said, but right now we can't do anything about all of those people so let's just find this one, right?"Spencer said and smiled, then he looked at the case file in his hands.

"I think that our UNSUB is a man."JJ whispered.

"What?"Garcia said.

"I said, that I think that our UNSUB is a man. I mean, look at this heavily injured hands. They were obviously been hit by a rock or something that was extremely heavy. A woman would never have this much of a power to lift something like this, as much as she would work out."JJ said.

"We will discuss this on our way to…. Where exactly are we going Garcia?"  
"Oh yes, you are going to Mississippi."

"Okay then, let's go."Rossi said and got up.

 **AT THE PLANE**

They all entered and saw Morgan and Hotch sitting opposite of each other and they were talking. When they noticed that team was there they both turned to them.

"What took you so long?"Hotch asked and frowned.

"I am extremely sorry Hotch, but I had forgot to take my glasses with me and we went to my home to find them and we couldn't find them and-"  
"Okay, okay, I get it. Now guys, sit down."He said and all of them sat on their normal seats.

"So while you were coming we called Garcia and she found us some information about these men pasts."Morgan said.

"And?"Prentiss asked.

"They were all bullied in school just because they were gay, but the weird part is that there was one boy who bullied them all."  
"Who is that man? And most importantly, is he alive?"Anna asked.

"His name is Paul Freeman and yes, he is alive. But he isn't our UNSUB."Hotch said.

"Why not?"JJ asked.

"Because he is in the hospital because of pancreatic cancer."Morgan said sadly.

"Erm that's bad….. Are we going to visit him?"Anna asked.

"We are not sure yet."Hotch said.

"Guys, look at this specific crime scene photo."Spencer said.

They all looked at it."What about it?"Rossi asked

"Look over here."Spencer said and pointed to the place he was talking about.

"Is that a knife?"Anna asked.

"Not any kind of knifes. This kind of knife is called 'Archers' and it is used by a group of assassins that basically rule all the other groups."

"Did the ERTU took this as an evidence yet or are they still doing nothing?"Morgan said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't talk for the ERTU like that!"Anna said.

"Why?"Morgan asked.

"Because I know this team and they are trying okay?"  
"They are not doing anything at all, all day they are sitting in a building doing nothing."Morgan said again.

"What's your problem with the ERTU Morgan?!"Anna said again, but this time with a more angry tone.

"Green, just let him be… One of the girls in this unit didn't call him back, that's why he doesn't like them."Prentiss said and smirked.

"HEY! I didn't call her and she wasn't THAT pretty."Morgan said.

"Was it Giles or Riddle?"Anna said smirking.

"Wait, how do you know their names?"Morgan asked.

"Dude, in what team did you think that I was before I come here?"  
"I don't know…. The SWAT team maybe?"

"Are you serious?! No I was in the ERTU."She said laughing.

"Guys, shall we get back to the case?"Hotch asked, well demand actually. Anna stopped laughing and looked at Morgan with a smirk. Morgan looked back at her and rolled his eyes, later on he gave her a smirk as well.

Spencer was feeling something that he hadn't felt in a while. That feeling was jealously. He was jealous of Morgan right now and that wasn't a good thing, so he just looked on the file and pretended that he didn't care.

Later on they were finished discussing and they had fifteen more minutes before they land, so Anna turned to Morgan.

"So…. You didn't tell me who was it that didn't call you back."Anna said.

He didn't speak for a few seconds."Riddle."He whispered.

"What was that?"Anna said.

"RIDDLE! I SAID RIDDLE!"Morgan said and Anna start laughing once more. Oh this will be fun, she thought.

"Hotch, will we need to work with them?"Anna asked.

"Yes, we'll have to work with them."Hotch said.

"Yes!"Anna said.

"What?!"Morgan said at the same moment with the now very happy woman, who was laughing. This would be a VERY fun case!, Anna thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: Helloooooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

"Soooo you and Riddle, huh?"Anna said to Morgan who was rolled his eyes, yet again.

"Seriously, Green? No, it was a one night stand, okay? Just let it go."

"Yeah buuuuut Riddle doesn't do 'one night stands'."Anna said and came closer to Morgan."What did you done to her, dear?"She whispered. He only smirked and walked faster towards the team.

They had arrived and Anna was absolutely excited. She couldn't wait to meet her old team again. I wonder, did they change at all?, she thought, as they walked into the building that they were supposed to meet them.

"Before we enter, you all have to promise that you'll behave, okay?"Hotch said before he opened the main door for the bullpen.

"Okay, don't worry about it."Anna said and smiled to him."Now, excuse me but I would like to see my good old friends again."She said and opened the door.

"That'll be fun."Morgan whispered.

Anna walked in the bullpen happily.

"….. So the BAU? That'll be fun for you Riddle."Giles said and laughed. Riddle just frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Girls…."Jackson said. They were all as they used to be, Anna thought and smiled.

"I am offended that you didn't even notice me! I guess that, what they say it's true, people do forget easily."Anna said and all of them jumped a little. They all turned and faced her.

"Anna!"Marron and run towards her and gave her a tight hug. The BAU walked behind her and came and sat around her.

"So guys, this is my new team. Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, Dr Reid and of course Morgan. "

"Nice to meet you all."Jackson said.

"I am agent Jackson and these are agents Giles, Riddle, Marron, Morris and Peters."

"Oh my god! It's so nice to see you again."Marron said and finally relished Anna from her arms.

"I know I am happy as well, but we have a case so, shall we begin the investigation?"Anna said and looked at Hotch, who just nodded.

"Green, Reid, Riddle and Morgan, you four go to the latest crime scenes. They rest of us we'll try to go to the other ones."He said and they walked out the bullpen. After a few minutes they were at the parking.

"Okay, I'll drive."Morgan said.

"No, I'll drive. I am the one who drives normally."Riddle said and took the keys from Morgan's hand.

"No, I'll drive because I am more experienced than you."He said and took the keys back.

"Excuse me, but did you just assume that you are more 'experienced' than me? HA! Let's laugh to you joke!"Riddle said.

Anna and Spencer rolled their eyes and looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Oh they are definitely in love, Anna thought.

 **40 MINUTES LATER**

They all got out of the car, they had finally arrived to their destination after Morgan's and Riddle's little fight. After all Riddle was the one who won this little argument and had drove them to the new crime scene.

"So I read to the case files, that the last case you had was about you father, right?"Riddle said, as the guys walked to the place where the body was found and like that, left the girls behind.

"Don't worry, I am fine….. But how about you and Morgan?"Anna said and smirked.

"Well that's a little complicated. We had something going on between us but later on we realized that we weren't made for each other."Riddle said and sighed. Anna just nodded and looked at Spencer, who was currently talking to a police officer.

"Soooo this is the one?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Is this the guy you like?"  
"W-What?! N-No."Anna said and blushed.

"Anna…."  
"… Okay that's the one but seriously if you talk to anyone about it you are dead!"  
"Okay….. But you won't talk again about Morgan and I."  
"Of course whatever you want."

"Green, come here for a little bit."Morgan said. Anna just looked at Riddle and chuckled. Then she walked towards him.

"What's wrong Morgan?"  
"Why is she here?"  
"Who?"  
"Riddle."  
"Well they wanted her to come with us in case we find another evidence so ERTU can take it."

"Guys, come here."Reid voice was suddenly heard.

Both, Anna and Morgan, walked towards him and came face to face with a picture of the victim with his new boyfriend. They face of the boyfriend was painted with a black marker.

"I think that we have something. Riddle!"Anna said and Riddle came back to the living room."Look at this."

"We need to take it with us, wait I need my gloves."She said and got out of her pockets a pair of gloves. Then she took the picture in her hands and put it into a little plastic bag.

"Is that all?"She asked.

"Yeah, I think so, shall we go?"Anna asked them and looked at Reid.

"Yeah, of course let's go."Reid said

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

"Was this really this necessary?"Morgan asked Anna and Riddle, that came out of the store with a set of different snacks.  
"Of course it was Morgan? How else would he get our daily energy."Anna said and sat back to her seat in the car. Riddle just looked at Morgan and chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

"We are going home!"Morgan cheered when we came back to the police station. We had arrived back after we arrested the man who was behind these cruel crimes. The UNSUB was a twenty year old boy, who was sexually confused, but his parents were old fashioned and teach him that all homosexual people were mean and sinners.

"Yeah, well we are happy that you are going home too, because the last three days were really bad with all these fights between Riddle and Morgan."Jackson said and sighed.

"Well, at least now they are friends, I guess. But I wonder what had happened and they were so aggressive to each other."Anna asked.

"We better not think about it or ask them because they will kill you, this almost happened to Prentiss yesterday."Reid said.

"Okay then I'll leave them be, thanks for the advice Spence."She said and smiled to him. He blushed and looked away."I think that it's time to go."He said and cleared his throat.

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

Home sweet home, Anna thought, What shall I do now? Oh I know! I'll call Reid,she thought and picked up her phone. She dialed his number and called.

"Hellooo?"A female voice was heard. Anna froze. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Excuse me but is doctor Reid there?"

"Erm who are you? I'll tell him to call you later."The female said. Anna closed the phone. Anna frowned and was left with her mouth open.I need to talk to Spencer tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. I am so sorry for the sort chapter but the last days have been very tiring, but I really wanted to upload something, so here you are. Enjoy!**

"Hellooo? Miss, are you still there?"

"Lizzy, what's wrong?"Spencer said, as he entered his apartment's living room.

"Oh someone called you and I answered it."  
"What? Why did you answer?"  
"Well, you were in the bathroom and there might have been a case."  
"Wait, do you know who was it?"

"Nope, she just asked for you and then hang up on me… You and your stupid technique."She mumbled.

"Listen, I don't need to have their names, I understand them by their voices… So, what did you want to tell me?"Spencer said and both sat on the sofa.

"Well, your favorite cousin is getting married!"Lizzy said and clapped her hands.

"What?! You are getting married? With who?"  
"With Bryan, of course and you are invited."  
"I don't know…"  
"Oh come on! The wedding is going to be in Vegas and you'll get a chance calm down a little."  
"Lizzy, everybody will have a partner and I'll be alone, so just let it go, plus a case might come up."  
"Just take a few days off!"

"I'm sorry Lizzy…."  
"Okay, whatever you say little Einstein…. Oh! You had something to ask me right?"  
"Erm yes….. I would like you to give me some advice."

"Okay what about?"  
"It's about a girl-"  
"A GIRL!? MY LITTLE EINSTEIN IS GROING UP!"Lizzy said and hugged him suddenly.

"Lizzyyyy!"He said and pulled away."Will you help me?"  
"Yes of course I will and….. You should take her out for a date!"  
"Yes I know but how?"  
"Well, get her alone and just ask her, I mean you are friends right?"

"Yes…."  
"So It'll be easy. Just go for it little Einstein."She said and got up.

"Why are you still calling me little Einstein?"  
"Because I'll always see you as a little Einstein…. Plus, about the date, you can take her to my wedding."She smiled and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Spence."  
"Goodnight Lizzy, see you soon."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Spencer sat on his desks chair and waited for Anna to arrive. He was inpatient for her to come, so he could ask her on a date. He had decided to do it. He would ask her out and he'll take his cousin's wedding.

Anna walked in the bullpen angry. Why am I angry?, she thought, I mean we aren't dating, so I shouldn't care at all. I will walk to my desk and I won't give a look at all, yeah that is what I'll do. She said and walked to her desk.

"Good morning Anna."Spencer said to her happily.

"Hi."She said without even looking at him.

"Is everything alright?"He asked and came and sat next to her.

"Yeah, everything's fine, how about you?"She said blankly.

"I'm okay… You seem kind of distant though."  
"Well, what do you care about?"She said and got up. She walked to the break room and Spencer followed she turned around to look at him he had frowned.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I mean that you have a girlfriend now, so you mustn't care for me."  
"Whaaat?!"

"Spencer don't lie to me! I talked to her yesterday, she was the one that answered your phone!". Spencer frowned again and after a few seconds he started laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?"Anna asked annoyed.

"No…. No….. Just this girl you are talking about is my cousin, Lizzy."He said.

Anna was once again frozen to the spot and was with her mouth open. Spencer looked at her and found the courage to do something so he would apologize. He would ask her on a date.

"Anna…. Will you go out with me?"He asked and blushed. Anna blushed as well looked on the floor.

"Yes."She mumbled.

"What?"  
"YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"She said and hugged him. He hugged her back and thank the god that she had accepted. Finally, he would have a chance with her.


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. So I have two things that I would like to tell you, guys. Firstly, remember that I told you about my exams? Well, I will not post at all or just a little because unfortunately the hardest subjects are coming up the next weeks, so I'll be able to post something worth reading on the 6** **th** **or 12** **th** **of June. Secondly, I have a second story that I am working on now, it's called 'Time To Open Up' and I was thinking….. Why not checking it out?( And yes I am trying to make you guys read it, because that would make me extremely happy. Another note is that I hate doing this, to promote any of my story's, but I thought why not trying out.) Thank you so much for you time and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"Anna said and hugged him.

A few seconds gone by and someone opened the break room door.

"Erm guys…. We have a case…. But you can take your time."JJ smirked and left for the conference room.

Anna and Spencer, pulled away and looked at each other. They were both blushing.

"Well, I guess this date must wait for a while…. Sorry."Spencer said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault for this wicked man killing people out of nowhere."Anna said and Spencer smiled at the kind of word she used to describe their new UNSUB.

They both start walking to the conference room. For Anna, suddenly everything seemed so bright. The desks, the people who were walking around the building… Everything was wonderful for her, at the moment. This of course was true for Spencer as well. As it seemed, he had the same effects with her. They both knew that the reason for this sudden happiness was because of their last conversation that brought them this joy.

After a minute they arrived to the conference room.

"Well you decided to join us, huh?"Morgan said and gave them a smirk. The whole team was there, apparently, waiting for Anna and Spencer to arrive.

"Sorry guys…"Spencer said and sat down next to Anna.

"Okay then so….. This case that we have here isn't a new one."Garcia said. Everybody frowned.

"What do you mean?"Prentiss asked.

"Do you remember Dr Perkins?"Hotch asked.

"Of course we do. What's wrong with him?"Rossi asked.

"He was murdered. I know that we shouldn't care at all but….. The UNSUB left a message for one of us."Garcia said and sat down on a chair and frowned.

"We have to go back to Vegas…. As for the message we didn't open it because it had you name on it, Reid."Hotch said and everybody looked at Spencer, who was frowning.

"They have send us the letter from the police station, because we asked them to, so you could see it, Reid."Hotch said and was about to give it to Spencer, when Anna spoke.

"Wait?! What if he or she had sprayed something on it? Have you checked it that is clean? I mean if you haven't then Spencer might get sick or worse…."Anna said and had a frighten look on her face.

"Don't worry… We have checked."Hotch said and gave the letter to Reid. Spencer took the letter hesitantly. He opened it slowly and started reading it out loud.

"Dear Spencer Reid,

Right now you should be thanking me. I saved your mother from a horrible abuser. Yes, I know that this comes out of nowhere but darling you should now that I am here to help… Even if that means getting my hands dirty from the blood just for you. As for now, you don't have to know who I am but pretty soon you'll have knowledge of that.

A lot of kisses,

Your future love"

Spencer was really confused. Who could do such a thing?, he thought.

"We are leaving in twenty."Hotch said and everybody got up and left, except for Anna and Spencer. While Spencer was packing his stuff Anna came close to him.

"Are you alright?"She whispered. He only nodded and gave her a quick smile. He is bad… Really bad, Anna thought.

"Spencer you can't keep everything in you."She said and gave him a hug from behind. She wrapped her arms around him and he was feeling calm again.

"Thank you….. So much."He whispered.

"You are very welcome…. Now, you don't have to talk to me now but if you want to speak to somebody who 'gets you' you can always come to me."She said and pulled away.

"I will."He said and both walked out of the room with silly smiles on they're faces.

The team saw the two adults exiting the room with those two adorable, according to Garcia, faces.

"Sooo they are going on a date?!"Garcia asked JJ.

"I don't know, maybe. When I entered the room they were hugging each other and before I entered I heard a faint scream, that sounded excited, I hope, by Anna."JJ said and everybody smiled, including her. Finally there youngest member of the team found someone to love.

"This is just so CUTE!"Garcia said and clapped her hands.

"Calm down Babygirl, they might hear you and then they'll find out about as spying on them."Morgan said.

"Can you believe it? Our young genius and our bella will probably get together."Rossi said.

"Well, I called it. So where are my money?"Prentiss said and smirked.

"Hold on Cat lady, they are not together yet soooo maybe you'll get your money in the future."Morgan said and smirked as well.

"I know that we are all happy for this but we need to leave now so come on, guys."Hotch said and exited his office and walked to the exit of the bullpen.

"Were you eavesdropping our conversation, Hotch?"JJ said and Hotch just smirked and left. They were all surprised by his sudden happiness but they all followed him quietly, with their stuff with them. Garcia waived them goodbye and they left the building.


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTE: Hellooooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. I AM BACK! And I am so happy! Finally my summer vacation started and I can't wait for these two months that are coming up because I will continue this fanfiction! So before you start reading the next chapter I would like to thank these awesome people who followed/favorite my story and a big shout out to ahowell1993 and tannerose5 who with their reviews gave me ideas for both these and my previous story. So thank you for your time and here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"So technically there had been more victims that were killed with the same way but the only difference was that there wasn't any letter left behind?"Hotch asked the police officers.

They had arrived to the police station and as the police officers told them, there had found a few more clues that showed that there had been more murders that were committed with the same way. The team didn't know if that was the same UNSUB but they were all willing to look into it.

"Yes sir, plus if we look into it a little bit more all the crime scenes were places that were located near the hospital that the mother of that agent of yours is staying." One of the police officers said.

"Okay thank you for your help, now could you lead us to the room where we will be working at?"Anna said and smiled.

"Of course, follow us please." They walked into a different room from the last time that they were there. This one had more boards that showed every clue that were found and they were more supplies that they could use.

"Wow that's kind of luxurious."Morgan smirked.

"Well from your last visit here we wanted to show you a little more hospitality."  
"Again thank you but now we would like to get to our work, please."Anna said once more and the officers left them alone.

"So let's start, we have now four murdered people. All of them are with different background and with completely nothing in common. So what now?"Prentiss asked.

"Actually we are not sure if there are four, I mean the other ones could be killed by another UNSUB."Reid said.

"Yeah that's true, but what if we considerer that our UNSUB was practicing for the real thing? So many murderers used to and still are following this kind of technique."Rossi said.

While they were talking Anna walked to the last victim's board. He was found into his office. Everything around him was destroyed because they had some kind of emotional bond with him. The papers of his patients were all around the place as well. What if the UNSUB was trying to find a specific person?, Anna thought. Later on her eyes moved to the murder weapon. It was a simple yet murderous knife that was used for opening envelopes. Most likely the USUB found that item in Dr Perkins office and decided that this would do.

Anna turned her head to the others who were now confused. Reid on the other hand seemed to think of something. He was looking through the items that were found in the office.

"Reid?"She said. Spencer turned to her.

"Is everything alright you seem like you thought if something." That was the moment that everyone stared at them.

"Hotch, I'll need to go to the last crime scene."

"Okay…. But take Green with you."

"Okay."He said and left the room. Anna was frowning. What has gotten into him?, Anna thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTE: Hellooo! Two chapters in one day…. Oh well I am impressed with myself because lately I have been such a lazy person. So enjoy!**

"Spencer, wait a minute!"Anna said to him because he was walking really fast to get to the entrance of his mother's hospital.

They both entered and at the main office was Sarah, again.

"Ohhh Doctor Reid you are back, woah two times in month that's surprise….. And she is still with you."She said and looked at Anna with a cold stare. Anna frowned.  
"Excuse me but we are here to… What are we doing here exactly, Spencer?"Anna asked.

"We are here to visit Dr Perkins office, could you take us to it?"

"Of course, handsome, follow me."Where the heck did she find this confidence?, Anna thought and walked with them to the last crime scene.

"Here it is, I am leaving you two here and if you need anything you know where to find me."She said and winked at Spencer. Okay you better back off Sarah, Anna thought and glared at her until she was out of sight.

"So why are we here? Could you finally tell me?"She asked him as he was walking towards D Perkins desk.

"The case file mentioned that there was a patient's file here that wasn't tired apart, so I came here to find it."

"Weren't the officers supposed to take this file with them at the station?"  
"Yes but there was something different about it."He said as he opened a file.

Anna came near him and looked into it as well.

"That is what different. It ha another message for you."  
"Exactly." They both looked at the little note that the UNSUB had let behind.

' Hello dearie,

It seems that you found the note. That's just splendid! So you next clue will be found soon and it will be near you so keep an eye out.

Your future love'

"Wait this file also belongs to you mother?"

"Yes that is why I came here, She will possibly hurt my mother."He said and looked at Anna, who was left with her mouth open.

"What are we doing now? I mean we have to inform Hotch about this outcome but there is this possibility that he'll get you out of the case."She said.

"Listen… I need to ask you favor."He said and her full attention was back to him.

"I need to get my mother out of here."

"What?! That's insane! You can't just get her out like that. Where will she stay the and what are going to say to her and-"She was interrupted by Spencer's next action. He grabbed the both sides of her face and made her look at him.

"Please… Trust me." Anna looked into his eyes. I can trust you Spencer but this is risky….. But I'll do it for you, Anna thought.

"…... Okay, what would you like me to do?"  
TEN MINUTES LATER

"I need your help!"Anna run to the room where all elders were sitting.

"What is wrong miss?"Sarah asked, she was the one who was watching over them.

"I-I left my partner for a few minutes so I could go to the W/C and I found the HUGEST insect in there! Please kill it!" She said and started pushing her towards the W/C.

When they were gone, Spencer entered the room with a suitcase and went towards his mother.

"Spencer what are you-"His mom said but he had already gotten her up from her seat and start walking towards the exit.

When they were outside, Spencer's mother turned to him.

"Spence, what's going on?"  
"For now you'll need to stay with me for a while."  
"O-Okay."She said and Spencer called Anna to tell her that the plan was successful.


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"Hold on… So you, the 'genius', thought that this would be the best idea, really?"Morgan said to Spencer when he entered the police station. Currently, Spencer, Anna, Diana and Morgan were the break room and they were discussing for a way to tell Hotch about the situation.

"Listen, because of my iq it doesn't mean that I am not a human. I panicked and was scared for my mum, at the moment I thought that this would be the right choice."

"And you, Anna you could have told him how wrong this was."Morgan said and turned towards Anna who was sitting on a little sofa with Spencer's mother.

"Okay Morgan if you are so smart and responsible tell us, what would you do in our place?"Anna said and got up. She was getting irritated with him.

"I would have waited and-"  
"And this whole story would have ended like back then with Maeve, right?!"Spencer shouted and his mother's eyes widen.

"Who's Maeve?"Anna asked and frowned.

'Nobody, now Morgan, will you help us?"Spencer said. Anna had never seen him like this. He wasn't the Spencer she knew. Of course this case was getting to him but that wasn't a reason to not opening up to no one and to also shouting. We had to keep calm in this kind of situation.

"I'll help you…"Morgan said.

"Great, now Anna could you please take care of my mom for a while?"

"Yes, of course."Anna said and both, Spencer and Morgan left the room.

"So… I see my son still hasn't learnt to not let his temper get in his way. What a shame."

"Miss Reid, could I ask you some questions?"  
"Of course."  
"I don't know if you are aware but there are some murders that are taking place in this location-"  
"Yes, I know. Poor Dr Perkins, he was such a good man."She said and Anna frowned.

"Good man? But the last time we talked about him you seemed to be quite frightened, what changed?"  
Diana frowned."After you left, his behavior towards me changed completely. He was more polite with me and he always cared about my opinion." The bastard seems that he got scared, Anna thought.

"Okay so I wanted to know about that woman that works at the hospital you are living. Her name is Sarah Bender."  
"Oh yes I know her, such a lovely girl."She said and smiled.

"Erm… Could you tell us more about her, perhaps?"Anna asked.

"Oh okay, well she comes from a family from London. She has a brother, who is a great person as well, and her parents aren't here with her. She came here around 2014 and if you listen closely she still has a British accent."She said and giggled at the last part.

" Okay then that's good to know, now if you excuse me."Anna said and got up. She walked out of the room and called Garcia.

"Hello my fellow geek."Garcia said cheerfully.

"What?"  
"Well I checked out a little bit of you past and I saw some photos of you at a comic on that happened a few years ago."  
"I let it go for now because I want you to check on someone, please."

"Okay, who is that 'someone'?"  
"The name is Sarah Bender. We already know that she has a brother and she is from London and-"  
"There is no one with the name Sarah Bender."  
Anna frowned. "Are you sure?"She asked.

"Yep pretty sure, hey maybe if you have a picture of her I could identify her."  
"Okay Garcia, hold on a second."She said and reentered the break room.

"Miss Reid, would it happen that you have a photo of her?"  
"Erm… I have one but it's back to my room, sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright." She left the room once more.

"No luck Garcia."  
"Was that Spencer's mother I heard?"  
"Yep, that was her."  
"Okay we have a lot of talking to do, missy but later. Now, maybe we can see that 'Sarah' from one of the security cameras?"  
"That was genius Garcia! Well done. She usually is at the main office."  
"Oh honey I know I am a genius and is she a blond girl that literally looks at Spencer and is ready to kiss him?"  
"Yes that's the one."  
"Oh I am surprised that you haven't beaten her up, yet. I would. But let me tell you about that little brat. Her real name is Jena Bell, she comes from a rich family that because of how a bitch she was, send her away here, so she could learn to work and become a proper person. Of course, she didn't accept that and she intended to go back to her home but her family always was a step ahead of her and they canceled her plane tickets. "  
"Is she still trying to go back?"  
"Not anymore, she stopped a year ago."

"Do we know why?"  
"Nope."

"Okay thank you but I want something else as well is that is easy for you?"  
"Tell me."  
"I want you to send us the security cameras footage from last week so we can examine it."  
"Okay it will be send in a minute." Then a sound from Anna phone was heard.

"And send."  
"Okay thanks Garcia, bye."  
"Goodbye, stay safe."She said and closed the phone.

Anna walked to the room that the team was. She heard someone yelling, that voice was extremely similar to Spencer's. Great, Hotch now knows, Anna thought and walked slowly into the room slowly.


	30. Chapter 30

NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. So in this chapter(t the end at least) Spencer and Anna talk about one of my favorite animes and I might talk about it again, so I am sorry but Black Butler is my second obsession, after Criminal Minds, of course. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Anna walked slowly into the room where the rest of the team members were.

"Hotch she is my mother! What was I supposed to do?!"Spencer said. His temper was over the top. He was right, of course he had to care about his mother, I would do the same thing for my own parents even if they were this way that they are, Anna thought.

"Spencer you should have thought more than you did, but we won't talk about this now, as for you Anna…."He said and turned towards her.

"You should have said that this wasn't the right choice, but we will talk about this when we are back at Quantico, now have you found out of something new?"  
"Actually, yes we have."Anna said and walked to the center of the room, where everybody could she her, as she was doing this Spencer frowned.

"Well, the last time we came here we met a woman named Sarah Bender and she worked at the hospital where Spencer's mother is staying. So now we went there to see the crime scene and long story short, she seemed suspicious and she was the reason why we brought Diana here. Now, I called Garcia and she found out that her real name is Jena Bell and she is from London. Her parents send her here a few years ago because she was being a brat and she was depending to her rich family way too much."  
"Wait did you say Jena Bell?"Prentiss asked.

"Yes…. I think we, the ladies, all know who the Bell's are."Anna said.

"How about us, men? Will you tell us?"Morgan chuckled.  
"The Bell's were, until 2015, the most famous company that could make original and beautiful jewelry in both in the U.S and in U.K, but after 2015 the company have passed to the son of the original owner and he doesn't do and the best job."JJ explained.

"Okay then, thanks for the explanation. Now what are going to do? Do we still consider her as a suspect?"Rossi asked.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you. She is a suspect because she flirting with Spencer and suddenly her way that she acted towards us changed."Anna said.

"Okay then, we should better find an address and go talk to her."Hotch said.

"Prentiss and I can go, we will call Garcia on the way and find out her location."Morgan said and left the room with Prentiss.

"I could go and keep some company to miss Reid, if that's alright."JJ said.

"Okay you JJ do that, Green and I will go find out more about her family."Hotch said.

"How about me?"Reid asked.

"You should stay here and take a break, Reid."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you need to calm down so we can get back our good ol' genius, sweetie."Anna said and smiled to him sweetly.

They left the room leaving Spencer behind.

"So where are we going, now?"  
"We are heading to the file room, where they keep information on every citizen."Hotch said.

"Wait, they still do that? Don't they use technology, here?"Anna asked.

"Well they are not so fond of it."  
"Now I get why Spencer was born and raised here."Anna said and slightly chuckled.

After a few minutes they had arrived to the files room where they sat there for one hour until they found something on Jena a.k.a Sarah.

"I found something!"Anna said and got up from her seat. She walked to where her boss was sitting.

"Look at this, in 2013 she tried to steal a gun, but she didn't succeed so she tried over and over again to charm the person who ran the shop but she didn't make it. Now, the question is, why did she need a gun?"Anna said.

"Maybe she needed if for protection but maybe she wanted to commit a crime. We should talk with Morgan and Prentiss when they get back."Hotch said and got up.

 **13 MINUTES LATER**

"Woah is this a chess board you have there Spencer?"Anna asked and walked fast towards the table he was sitting at.

"Yeah, you know how to play?"He asked.

"Ahem, of course, you are talking to the leader of the chess club of my High School."She said and smiled politely.

Hotch rolled his eyes and went and looked at the board that the victims crime photos where.

"Oh really that's pretty cool."

Anna sat down opposite of him.

"So are you calm now?"She asked while she moved her Knight.

"Yes I am, I am sorry for my behavior."  
"Well you shouldn't apologize to me, you should at Morgan and perhaps Hotch. But not right now, now we should focus on the game."She said.

"Okay then, whatever you say my lovely Anna."Anna looked up from the board and smiled at him.

"Checkmate."He said and smiled proudly.

"Wait what?! So quickly? We haven't even started yet!"She said and her widen.

"Well what can I say? I am merely one hell of a genius."  
"What?! Did you just say Sebastian's Michaelis catch phrase, from Black butler?!"She said and smiled.

"Yes I did, I wanted to see what all these anime stuff where so I searched it up and I saw an episode or two of Black Butler." He said and smiled as well.  
"I literally love you right now."She sad and both blushed and looked away from each other. Hotch on the other hand smirked while he listened to their conversation.


	31. Chapter 31

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. So I think that we are like to the 30** **th** **chapter and Anna and Spencer haven't even had their first date so I thought that this chapter would be my best chance to get them a little bit more close, I hope that's okay with you. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"She wasn't there."Morgan said when he entered the room.

"What? But she was supposed to be there by now."Anna said and looked at Hotch.

"Guys, I am sorry about but we need to clear our heads so we better go to our hotel rooms and relax."  
"Relax?! Hotch, we can't do this now… What about my mother?"Reid said.

"She will stay here where she is safe. Now please Reid…. Let's not do this again."Hotch said and Spencer lowered his head.

 **Three Hours Later…**

Three hours had passed and Spencer was still awake, lying in his bed. As it seemed he would stay like this for the rest of the night, but he couldn't help it. Everything that is happening right now is just… Too much. After all this years and he had finally found another chance for love and now everything was tearing apart. For the first time he had believed that nothing wrong would happen after Anna had accepted to go out with him and now…. His mother was in danger and if that stalker of his found out about Anna then this whole story is very possible to turn out like Maeve's case.

This time he wouldn't handle it if another person died because of him. He wasn't that strong. He wasn't that brave. This time he was sure that he would do something that his team would not approve at all. But… No. He won't let this happen again. He won't lose them. His mother and Anna will remain safe even if this was the last thing he would do.

He got up from his bed. He thought that it would be better to do something and not waste his time in bed doing nothing. He walked to the room's desk and sat down. Before he had gone to bed he had gave a last look at the case files so now they were still there, lying on the desk open. He started re-reading the last murder's information. Something wasn't right. This whole time the UNSUB was a woman that hardly possessed any power and yet she still managed to knock out a man that was double her weight.

That may be indeed weird but then again….. He knew pretty well that women could be extremely dangerous and capable of anything. He had learnt that from JJ, Prentiss and Garcia and he was sure that he would see this side of Anna as well somewhere in the future.

As he was reading the next file that was next to him a knock was heard. He got up and took his gun in his hands.

"Who is it?"He asked.

"It's me. Anna."The voice from outside said. Spencer lowered his gun and opened the door.

"Hi."He said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Spencer. How are you?"  
"I am fine how about you? I mean it's like three in the morning and you are still up."He said and both sat on the bed, next to each other.

"I am okay, and I am awake because I got up and went downstairs and took something to eat and on my way back to my room I saw that the light in your room was on so I came here instead, I hope you don't mind."  
"No, it's fine."He said and got up and sat again in front of the case files.

"Spencer, why are you doing this to yourself? I know that you don't want to lose your mother but like this you are killing yourself softly."She said and got up and went and stand next to him.

"Anna you don't get it….. She is the only one I got, I can lose her as well."He said and lifted his head slightly so he could look at her.

"I know… I am sorry, but what I meant was that in this way you can't help her. If you are tired and you get no sleep then you won't be able to react as quickly as you can in a situation that you life would be threaten. Maybe it's not your life…. Maybe it's you mother's….. Or a team's member. Honestly, who knows, but you need as much energy as you can get, right now."She said and looked at him in the eyes, She could see it clearly that he was tired but it seemed like he didn't want to accept it.

"Okay…."He said and got up.  
"But I need to ask you something."He knew that this question that he was about to ask her was greedy and that there was a big possibility that she refuse it but he needed to try.

"Tell me Spencer."She said and smiled.

"I want you to stay with me…. Help me fall asleep."  
"Of course. Whatever makes that big and wonderful brain of yours become calm."She said and sat on the bed, next to where he was lying.

"So what would you like me to do?"She asked and blushed.

"Just…. Stay here. You can lie down next to me to sleep as well. That would help a lot."He said and blushed.

"O-Okay."She said and lied down next to him. They both looked at the ceiling, until Anna turned towards Spencer, who looked at her and smiled. That was enough to calm them both down, the sight of the other smile at them. That made them feel a little bit more happy. A little bit more light. For only a few minutes they felt like there was nothing sad and bad in their life's that was going on. Both of them were grateful for this.

 **NOTE2: By the way, I feel like the chapters that contain some kind of fluff are kind of better than the ones that are all about the cases, I write them more easily for some reason that's why. Is that true or is that only my opinion?**


	32. Chapter 32

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"SPENCER HELP ME!"Anna's voice was heard. Spencer ran towards her. Suddenly they weren't at his room. He was back to the place where Maeve died. He didn't remember how they got here but this was happening again, only that now instead of Maeve it was Anna who had a gun next to her head and Jena was the one holding the gun.

"Don't worry I'll save you Anna!"He said and got up. Anna start crying more than before.

"You'd give your life for her?!"Jena shouted. Spencer had a flashback, what should he answer this time? If he said yes once more he would get her angry and she would kill Anna and if he said no then Anna would be more sad and maybe this whole story will ended up with Jena killing Anna because he supposedly didn't care for her, s that would be okay.

"Tell me! Would you give your life for her!"Jena shouted once more.

"I don't know but what I know is that what you are doing isn't right. So please, I beg you, let her go and if you want revenge from someone then kill me."He said.

"NO SPENCER, DON'T!"Anna shouted. Jena let her go and turned the gun towards Spencer. He was ready. He was ready to die for her and he didn't care. At least he would for someone who he really really liked, he would die for someone that was next to him at the hardest times of his life.

"Spencer…. Please don't."He heard Anna whispered and he closed his eyes.

"Spencer wake up! Morgan texted me and we need to go the station now."Anna said and he opened his eyes. He was in his room's bed. It seemed that everything that he had seen was just a bad nightmare. That is great, he thought and smiled. He got up from his bed and saw that Anna was already dressed in her usual attire. When she looked up him she gave him a nervous smile.

"I went to my room and changed. I hope you don't mind."She said.

"Of course it's fine."He said and walked to his room's bathroom. "I am going to get ready, would you like to wait for me or you'll go to the police station alone?"He asked.

"Of course and I'll wait for you."She said and smiled again.

 **TWELVE MINUTES LATER…**

He got ready and they were now going to Jena Bell's house. According to the latest text by Hotch, they were certain that the UNSUB was Jena Bell, so they would group up there. As Anna was driving, she noticed that Spencer was deep in thought.

"Hey, are you alright?"She asked.

"Yes just….. Something doesn't seems right but I am must overreacting so let it be."He said.

"Okay, whatever you need tell me."  
"Okay thanks." 

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

"Oh you are finally here."Prentiss said and walked towards them. At the moment both Anna and Spencer were getting their FBI vests on.

"Yeah, well there was-"Anna started saying.  
"Traffic, I know."Prentiss said and winked at her, earning a blush from both, Anna and Spencer.

"We will talk about that in our way for Quantico."Prentiss said once more and walked away.

"Are you ready?"Spencer asked her.

"Yup, why?"She said while she was getting her gun ready.

"Please stay near me, this way we will stay safer."Spencer said and they started walking towards the team.

Anna frowned."Spencer, I am capable to do this job so don't worry about it, thanks."She said.

Before Spencer could argue with her, they had arrived to the spot that the team was and Hotch spoke.

"Morgan, JJ and Green go from the front. Rossi, Prentiss, Reid and I, we go from the back."Spencer eyes widen. He wouldn't be able to protect Anna this way if there was something to happen. But he couldn't doubt his boss's orders and if he did then Anna would get mad with him. Why had this become so hard, suddenly? He thought.

They all started moving towards their places. Morgan was in front of Anna who had JJ covering up for her from behind. Morgan knocked.

"Jena Bell, FBI open up!"He said. They waited for a few seconds until Morgan kicked the door down. The three of them walked in with their guns pointing in front of them. Morgan signaled them to move forward. Anna was the first one to walk into the living room. The place was a mess. Everything was broken. JJ and Anna exchanged a look and moved once more forward were they met Rossi and Prentiss. They let their guns down. There was nothing there, she was gone.

"Okay so now what?"Anna asked.

"I don't know, let's go and find Hotch, Morgan and Reid, I guess."JJ said and they walked to the stairs that Morgan had gone up. Morgan walked to the stairs and when they saw him, he shook his head and got down the stairs.

"There is nothing. She is not here."He said.

"That's not good."Prentiss said and called Garcia.  
"Hey Wonder Woman, what's up?"

"Hey Garcia, she isn't here. Could you track her phone for us?"Prentiss said.\

"Okie Dokie, hold up a second…. She is there."  
"What?"Anna asked.

"She is there, at least her phone is."She said.

"Okay then thanks Garcia."Prentiss said and ended the call.

"We haven't found her phone."Rossi said.

"Yeah…. Now that I am thinking about that, where is Spencer and Hotch?"Anna asked.

"Guys, I think that you should come to the basement."Spencer's voice was heard from the earlobe Bluetooth **( A/N:I really didn't know how this thing was called so just go with it, please.)**

They all walked towards the basement and when they gone down the stairs they couldn't believe their eyes. Jena Bell's body was lying there, lifeless. They all looked at each other and they didn't know what to say.


	33. Chapter 33

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

After they had found Jena's body they went back to the police station. Originally, they would be on their way to their homes, but they needed to make sure that this case had finished with yet another suicide and there wasn't any other UNSUB involved.

"So now we are waiting or the coroner to see what the cause of her death was?"JJ asked and sat down next to Anna.

"Yes, but I have a question? Did the officers that looked for any evidence that showed that she was murdered find anything?"Anna asked.

"No there was nothing that showed that a murder took place."Morgan answered.

"Then, what are we still doing here. It's pretty obvious that she committed suicide so she wouldn't have to face justice. That's all, so let's go home."Prentiss said and sighed. She was obviously getting irritated.

"Actually this isn't a suicide, someone must have killed her so he could shut her mouth."Spencer said and everyone looked at him.

"Why are you so sure about that, Pretty Boy?"Morgan asked.

"Because think about it. A woman was able to kill four people AND get away. She was able to disarm four people who were all at least double her weight. She found the energy to do all this even though she was working all day at the hospital. Doesn't look a little…. Weird?"  
"Yeah, but how do you explain the sudden change in her way she acted towards you and Anna?"Rossi asked.

"I don't know maybe she found a wrong time to show her feelings towards Spencer?"Anna asked and Spencer, blushed.

"We can't say anything for sure, we have to wait for the coroner to tell us."Hotch said.

"And what happens until then?"  
"Well, I am going to see how my mum is doing."Spencer said and exited.

"Prentiss, JJ and I will go to take some coffees, we'll sure need them."Morgan said and they left only Rossi, Hotch and Anna in the room. As Anna sat down and start reading the files, Rossi talked to her.

"Hey, how is he?"

"Who?"She lifted her head and looked at him as he sat next to her.  
"Spencer, of course."  
"Oh… How should I know?"  
"You two have gotten close the last week, don't you think?"

"Erm yeah… You are right. He isn't amazing but he can handle it… Even though…. He has nightmares."She said and placed a sad smile on her face.

"That's something usual for him. The nightmares never disappear."  
"Yeah I kind of got it by personal experience."  
"You have nightmares?"

"Sometimes, but not now, so don't worry your head with these stuff, Rossi.." While they kept talking Hotch's phone rang and he exited the room. When he came back in, after a few minutes, he had a confused faces. Anna and Rossi looked at him and both frowned.

"What's wrong, Aaron?"Rossi asked.

"The coroner called me and… She was poisoned. Someone killed her."He said and both Anna and Rossi looked at each other. Anna got up.

"I'll get the others."She said and exited.

 **ONE HOUR LATER…**

They were all exhausted and the worst part was that something happened back in Quantico and they wanted the BAU to go back. Spencer, of course, was the first one who protested and said that he wouldn't leave. So Hotch decided to once more separate the team. So now, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ and Rossi were getting ready to leave and Spencer, Morgan and Anna stayed in Las Vegas.

After the rest of the team left, the three of them went back to their hotel rooms with the case files and thought that it would be better if they all studied the case files and then when they were done, they would meet in Morgan's room.

Anna walked in her room with a box in her hands that had some of the case files in. She let it on the small kitchen table and walked to the bed. She planned to lay down for a minute or two and then she would get to work. This case was getting more and more complicated by the time. There was certainly something that the police officers didn't tell them about Jena they couldn't figure out what was it yet. Later on, apparently the head of the police station didn't allowed them to go back, because supposedly this case was done. They were all furious, but right now they didn't have time so they just let it go.

Anna rolled her eyes and got up. She walked to the box and opened it. The first file that she saw was of the murder that took place a week ago. The man that was killed was found next to a bar, in an alleyway that no one went there especially the night. They were people that believed that that alleyway was the place were all gang members met, so the murder of that man was blamed to them. Anna sighed, another decision that was taken by the police officers that was wrong, she thought. After the last case that took place in Vegas, she starting not to like the police officers here. She thought that they were all arrogant and came to a conclusion extremely quickly, so they would be done with the cases they got.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

Anna walked down the hall and knocked on Spencer's door. She thought that it would be good idea if they went to Morgan's room together. The door opened but it wasn't Spencer the one who was behind it. It was a woman with blond hair and a smile on her face. When she saw her Anna's eyes widen. Who the hell was she?, she thought.

"Hello can I help you?"She asked. Anna looked at the door's number, so she could be sure that this was Spencer's room. And it was. She looked back at the woman.

"Erm… Is Spencer here?"Anna asked. The woman nodded.

"Spencer someone is here to see you."She said and Spencer came from behind her and his eyes widen when he saw Anna.

"Jessica, could you go for a walk with my mother, please?"He asked the woman, whose name was Jessica.

"Of course."She said and walked to Diana and left. But before they leave Dian, saw Anna and smiled to her and before they leave she waved goodbye to her. Anna smiled as well and when she wasn't visible to her any more the smile was lost and she walked into the room. Spencer closed the door and looked at her. She had crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him as well, waiting for an explanation for the reason that Jessica was here.

"Hi."He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi…. Listen, I don't want to sound like a crazy girlfriend or something, I mean I am not even your girlfriend yet, but who was she?"Anna asked.

"She is the nurse that will take care of my mother while we are working on the case, later on my mom will hopefully go back to the hospital and then, no more Jessica."He said. Okay that's embarrassing, Anna thought and blushed. Spencer smiled to her and she hide her face behind her hands. Then she walked to the bed and sat down. Spencer followed her and sat next to her.

"I am so so sorry."She said and she still hide her face behind her hands. Spencer then took her hands in his and smiled because she was still blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I would do the same."He said and smiled to her once more. This was the first time that something like that happened to him and he could say that he quite enjoyed that there was someone that was from the opposite gender that might care for him enough that would get jealous.

She looked at him and smiled as well."Okay if you would do the same then I am okay…. But again… I am sorry."She said and suddenly Spencer hugged her. Her eyes widen once more and after a few seconds she hugged him back.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER….**

They both walked to Morgan's room and knocked. Morgan opened the door with a troubled look on his face. When they saw him they frowned and walked in the room.

"What's wrong?"Spencer asked.

"I think found something that was weird."He said.

"What is it?"Anna asked.

"I called Garcia and in all the footage from the security cameras had something in common… At al the crime scenes there was the same man."  
"Are you talking about the man that we thought that he might be the one but then we found about Jena and forgot about him?"Anna said.

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"But there is a man who is obsessed with me out there? I mean that can't be possible, I can't even attract the opposite gender."Spencer said.

"Don't say that, you are much more beautiful than you think you are, Spence."Anna said and smiled to him. Morgan smirked.

"Okay lovebirds, let's continue with the case, shall we?"He said and both of the looked at the floor with small smiles on their faces.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

After Morgan, Anna and Spencer were done discussing about the case, they went back to their rooms and decided to relax and go to sleep because they had a lot of job to do the next day. Anna walked into the room and walked straight to bed. While she was walking towards it she noticed something weird. Some things in her room were on different places. She frowned and grabbed her gun. She walked slowly towards the closed door of the room's bathroom. She reached for the door handle. She opened the door… And nobody was inside. She sighed and closed the door. She let her gun on the room's desk and went to sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

A loud noise woke Spencer up. That noise was coming from the door, someone was knocking it loudly, He got up and rubbed his eyes, he walked to the door.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Anna, open up!"She said and Spencer was surprised from the tone of her voice. She sounded worried. He opened the door and frowned when he saw her with her pajamas and a jacket on. He got out of the way and she walked in the room. When he had closed the door and turned around he saw her sitting on a chair. She was shaking like crazy. Still frowning, he walked and sat on the opposite from her chair.

"Anna, what happened? Are you okay?"He asked. She looked at the floor for a few seconds and then looked at him.

"Spencer… Things are not good."She said and sighed.

"Anna.. Will you tell me what happened?"

"Listen yesterday there was someone in my room…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _When I didn't find anyone in my room I went to sleep…. But later on I woke up from a loud sound that was coming from my room's bathroom. I didn't think of it until I heard a voice cursing. That was the moment that I realized that I had to go in there and what the hell was wrong._

 _So I got up and grabbed my gun and walked towards the room. While I was walking I heard that same person whispering something that I wasn't able to understand. When I was in front of the door and I was about to open the door, the other person opened it and aimed a gun to my head. He or she was wearing a black mask so I couldn't recognize who that person was. I wasn't able to do anything. I was trapped._

" _Hello, Anna."He said and walked towards me. I walked backwards until I hit the wall. That was the moment he spoke again._

" _What? You are not going to ask me who I am or what I want from you?"He asked. I only looked at him, studying him, with the hope that I might understand who he is. But his voice wasn't familiar to me._

" _Okay, then if you don't then, let's finish this now."He said and was about to fire his gun. But he forgot that I still had my gun as well, so I lifted it as well and shot him at his belly. He screamed and I went to take my handcuffs, but when I turned towards him, he was gone and there were only some trails of blood behind._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

She finished her story and huffed. Spencer's mouths widened and looked at her.

"I am so… So sorry."He said.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong."She asked. He got up.

"Because you are in danger because of me!... Please go back to Quantico."He said and now it was Anna's turn to widen her eyes.

"What? ! No! I am not leaving you."She said and got up and walked towards him. He backed off and looked at her angrily.

"Please! Go back!" He shouted. Anna was looking at him, confused. She didn't know what to do. If she tried to tell him otherwise he would get mad at her and definitely would send her back to Quantico, but if she did agreed she would end up in Quantico again.

"Spencer…. No, I am staying here with you. I am not leaving, so please don't make it any harder for the both of us."She said and attempted to get close to him once more. This time he didn't move and looked at the floor. She came in front of him and hugged him. He lied his head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you.."He whispered.

"You thank me a lot lately…. Don't I want to be here."She said.

"Does Morgan know?"He asked.

"Yes he does, he is calling Garcia right now, so they can find any other clues and see who he was."

 **QUANTICO, GARCIA'S OFFICE.**

"Honey, as much as I want to find who that man was, I can't do anything without a face."Garcia said to Morgan who was on the other line.

"Okay then, how about the results from the blood that we send, do we have whose DNA It was?"He asked.

"Not yet, my chocolate thunder."She said.

"How is Boy Wonder and Anime girl doing?"She asked and lined back to her chair.

"Well Anna, is a little shaken up and Spencer for sure will feel guilty for what happened, I haven't seen him yet."  
"Okay then… I have leave we have another case and I have to tell it to the rest… Garcia out."She said and hang up.

She got up and walked into the bullpen, where the rest were and discussing.

"We have a case."She said an all got up and followed her to the conference room. They all sat down.

"Before we start, do we have something new from Spence and the rest?"JJ said.

"Well, we know about the guy they are looking for and something bad happened… Someone attacked Anna last night, now she is okay but she is scared." They all frowned.

"How did Spencer get it?"Prentiss asked.

"Morgan who told me the news, doesn't know because Anna went to find him. I'll call him later and see how he is."She said.

"That is kind of dump, sending us back here when there are some of us still in Vegas."Rossi said and sighed.

"We can't do anything because that was the order that was given to us, I tried to change their minds but they didn't listen. We can't do anything else now... What's the case, Garcia?"Hotch asked.

 **LAS VEGAS, SPENCER'S ROOM**

After Morgan had called Garcia he had went to Spencer's room. When he entered he saw Anna sitting on a chair and waiting for Spencer to move another piece from the chess board. Apparently, their way of calming down was to play some chess and discuss about what was going on.

"I called Garcia and the results from his blood are not ready yet."He said and stood next to Anna's chair.

"That's okay, we'll wait."Spencer said calmly.

"Spencer where is your mother."Morgan asked.

"I asked Jessica, her nurse, to take care of her for a while."He said. Morgan frowned.

"You left your mother with another person?"  
"She'll be fine, don't worry."He said and kept playing.

"Whatever you say."Morgan said. After a while Spencer's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Boy Wonder, it's Garcia."

"Hey Garcia, you are on speaker."  
"Hey guys, are you all okay?"She asked.

"We are trying to remain fine, don't worry. How's the team?"Anna asked.

"We are okay, don't worry about us, bella."Rossi said.

"They can hear as well?"Spencer asked.

"Yep, they can."  
"Spencer we are here for you, okay? Whatever you need call us."JJ said.

"We are sorry guys but we have to leave, bye from all of us, we'll call you when we have more time."Hotch said and closed the phone.

"Okay, I am still here but as it seems they need me so goodbye from me to, I'll call you when the results from that man's blood is ready."She said and hang up. They all looked at each other and sighed. Later on they smiled and Anna and Spencer continue their game.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

"We have to finish this case, this is getting to tiresome and we are getting nowhere."Morgan said and sighed. They were still in Spencer's room and they didn't have anything to continue the case. In this rate they wouldn't have a reason to be there, there were no murders, nothing. Of course they kept in mind that someone attacked Anna, but they weren't sure that the man attacked her because of Spencer. Suddenly, Anna's phone rang. She jumped a bit and then answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Anime Girl, the results from the blood you send me are here."Garcia said.

"Okay, you are on speaker."  
"Okie Dokie, now the DNA belongs to an Adam Pines. He is a bit shady and lonely. According to some of his friends he is gay and he has lost a lot in his life because of it. He didn't care until last year when he met a man that was interesting in him and someone came and took him from him. Later on, he started stalking them until the police got involved…. Now you, my trusty friends, may ask where Boy Wonder gets involved in all these. Well, a month ago he developed another obsession, smart handsome guys, so he found Spencer and started learn everything for him. Apparently he came to you Anna because he doesn't want to lose another man again?"Garcia finished.

"Great Garcia good job, could you give us an address?"Morgan asked.

"Yep, I send it to your phones."  
"Okay thanks, babygirl."

"Be safe. PG out."She said and hang up.

"What, now?"Anna asked.

"We are going to him, of course."Spencer said and Morgan and him start getting ready.

"What?! We can't just go there and be like 'Hi, you are obsessed with Doctor Reid, so you are arrested.'"Anna said.

"Well we can because most likely, no… Certainly, he committed over three murders."Morgan said and Anna huffed. Then she got ready as well.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Great, a house that is falling apart and smells horrible. Why can't these kind of guys have a proper house to live in?"Anna asked as she was getting out of the car.

"What's wrong with you lately, princess?"Morgan asked.

"What do you mean, I just hate these places."  
"Okay whatever you say."He said and smirked. They arrived to the front door. Spencer was about to knock but felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned around and saw Anna looking at him with sympathy.

"You know… I could knock on the door."She said.

"No way, especially after the fact that he almost killed you."Spencer said."I think that already told you how I feel that you came here with us."

"Yeah, Spencer but I am okay, just a little shocked so, I am capable of coming here with you guys."She said. Then Morgan knocked the door.

The door opened and a man looked at them. When he spotted Spencer his eyes lighted up.

"You found me…"He whispered and tears start falling from his eyes. They all frowned except Spencer who had an angry expression on his face.

"You really made me so tired."Spencer said and they entered Adam's house. Now it was Adam's turn to frown and closed the door. He walked into the living room where the rest had walked moments ago.

"W-What do you mean Dr Reid?"  
"We all know what you did mister Pines. There is no point in hiding."Anna said."You know I recognize your voice."Adam was shocked. His breathing start getting quicker and he start backing off. They all noticed it and start walking towards him.

"Now mister Pines, are we going to do this on the hard or easy way?"Morgan asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean, agents."  
"Here we go again. How do you know we are agents then, huh?"Anna asked.

"From the TV."  
"But we didn't say anything to the public about anything."  
"Past cases."  
"The last time we spoke on the TV, here in Las Vegas, was two months ago."Morgan said.

"Plus, we aren't the ones who talk at the reporters."Spencer added.

"B-but how could I not know the team of one of the most brilliant men in the world, doctor? You are truly unique."Adam said and smiled. While they were talking Anna got her phone and start recording what was going on. Of course it wasn't visible to Adam.

"Mister Adam Pines, we need to take you with us."

"No, you can't."

"And why is that?"Spencer asked and they got closer to him. Suddenly then man started running towards the stairs. They were all after him, until they saw him exit the room that he had previously entered. He was holding a gun and pointed it towards Spencer.

"If I can't have you then no one will!"He said and the sound of a gun was heard.

 **A/N2:Okay in this chapter the characters might be a little OOC but I needed to finish this case, because I really wanted start writing Anna's and Spencer's first date. I am sorry in advance if you didn't like that….. Okay now, bye!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Everybody was frozen. Spencer and Morgan had closed their eyes and they were hoping that when they opened them they wouldn't come face to face with a horrible sight. Truth be told, they both didn't feel any form of pain, so that means that either Adam somehow calmed down or that he had shot the other member of their team, Anna.

They both opened their eyes and saw Adam's body lying on the floor. They turned their heads towards Anna who was holding a gun and looked at what she had done. She was shocked and was holding the gun tightly. Morgan looked at Spencer for a second and then walked towards Adam's dead body. Spencer looked at Anna and came closer to her. He took the gun of her hands and she looked at him with wide eyes. When she came back to her senses she collapsed and dropped on her knees. Spencer lowered himself as well and she started crying. Spencer took her into his arms and she kept crying on his shoulder.

As Morgan saw them hugging he called the police so they could come and get rid of the dead body next to him. He decided that they needed some time alone so he started walking towards the stairs. Before he leaves them he locked eyes once more with Spencer and he signaled with his head that he would be downstairs. Spencer nodded and continued whispering to Anna.

"You did the right thing…. If you hadn't then we would be dead, so thank you…. Please stop crying Anna."He whispered to her. Her sobs calmed down and they got up. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to keep seeing the dead body of a man who if you think about it, he only tried to find love, but he was doing it in the wrong way.

 **ONE HOUR LATER, AT THE PLANE**

After the police had arrived, they all went to the police station with them because at the beginning they thought that they had committed a meaningless murder. Thank goodness for them, Anna was filming the whole thing and they were evidence that everything they were saying was true. Spencer's mother had finally gone back to a different hospital and the nurse that took care of her promised Spencer that she personally would do whatever she could to help Diana through her stay there and make her feel welcomed and comfortable.

Now they were going back to Quantico, where the rest of the team was waiting for them. Morgan was sitting on one of the armchairs and was listening to music while trying to get some sleep. Spencer on the other hand was trying to understand what was going on inside Anna's head. She was sitting on the sofa that was next to his chair and she was looking at the distance. These moments were from the few that he didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly Anna lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Could you please stop observing me from afar and if you have anything to say, please come here and tell me."She said. Spencer frowned and walked towards the sofa. Anna signaled him with her hand to sit down. He sighed and sat next to her.

":Are you okay?"He asked.

"What do you think, huh?! I killed a person!"She said and looked at Morgan, hoping that she didn't hear her. She sighed and returned her gaze to the floor.

"I am sorry… I just feel kind of….. Messed up, right now."She whispered and looked at him. He just gave her a sympathetic smiled.

"I get it…. I was worse when I had to shoot someone. I even started a research on that person so I could see how his life was, before you know….."He said.

"Wow really? Well, that was very considerate of you. But I don't think I am that brave to do that. I would just get more depressed."  
"Well it didn't make a difference, he was still dead and I was still sad about it. To cheer you up, remember that you did this for a good reason. Because of you, Morgan and I are alive. Don't think to much about it though. Nothing will change if you do…. And I just realized that I am not the best at talking, sorry."Spencer said and sighed.

"Don't say that. You are great and you are helping me so…. That's a good result."She said and chuckled. Spencer smiled and looked at her. He was happy that he was able to at least for a while make her smile.

 **QUANTICO, FBI HEADQUARTERS**

"They are here!"Garcia shouted as she entered the bullpen and walked towards the rest of the team members.

"What? They came back that fast?"Rossi asked.

"Don't say that Rossi. We were able to come back into two days from a case. If we did that, then everything is possible."JJ said and smiled.

"Well, I see that you are back from the case huh?"Prentiss asked Morgan, Reid and Anna, as they entered the bullpen as well.

"It wasn't that easy but we made it."Morgan said and sat on his desk's chair. Spencer and Anna waved them hello and sat at their desk's chairs as well.

"How it went?"Garcia asked.

"Let's not talk about that right now, please."Anna said and got up."I am heading home, I am really tired. Are you coming, Spence?"She asked.

"Yeah. Bye, guys, see you tomorrow ."He said and got up as well.

After three minutes they were at the parking lot and they were heading to their cars.

"You brought your car? That mean no more metro for you Spence from now on?"

"No I just thought that we would go on a date back then, so I brought it with me."

"Then let's not waste that kind gesture."She said and walked towards his car.

"W-What are you-?"  
"We are going on the date you are talking about, if you don't mind of course."She said and slightly smiled.

"O-Okay. Erm… Where should we go to?"H asked and followed her to his car.

"I don't know. Maybe to your favorite place?"

"Okay. Do you like Indian food? And what about your car?"He said and both entered the car.

"Yes, I do and don't worry about it I will get it tomorrow, it will be fine."She said and smiled.

"Whatever you say then."He said and started the car.

 **A/N2: I AM SO HAPPY! I am finally going to write their first date so the next chapter MIGHT be one of my favorite. By the way does any one of you LOVE Spencer's hair in season 9? For some reason, yesterday I was watching episode 24(I think) from season 9 and I was looking at Matthew Gray Gubler's hair all the time! Ya, now I'll leave… Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

"Woah, this is so beautiful. I didn't even know that these places existed here in Quantico."Anna said as she walked into the restaurant that Spencer had taken her. This restaurant was just like any other, but that something that made it special was the small garden in the back where people could enjoy their food. It was a magnificent garden, full of flowers and small lights, which added a bit of a romantic mood. Spencer didn't except to find a table there, since it was a little late. Surprisingly though Anna with her charm was able to find them a table that wasn't booked. Spencer didn't mind it but he did felt a little jealous, but when she understood how he felt she made sure to smile at him and whisper to him that he shouldn't worry.

They walked to their table and sat down.

"So Anna… What will you take?"Spencer asked as he was watching Anna looking through the menu.

"Maybe I'll take the…..Tandoori Chicken…. Yeah, the Tandoori Chicken seems delicious!"She said and smiled at him. He repeated her action.

"That's great I'll take the same. Would you like some chai as well?"He asked and signaled for the waiter to come.

"Oh yes! I always wanted to try it."She said. Spencer gave the waiter their order and looked back at Anna who was observing Spencer's every move. Spencer frowned.

"Oh don't mind me Spencer. I was just thinking that you are very nervous….. You shouldn't be though. I mean it's me, Anna, the same girl that a few hours ago were crying in your arms."She said and chuckled.

Spencer sighed."I know… It's just that this is different."He was sweating and avoiding looking at her in her eyes. He didn't know the reason why but he felt like he didn't know her at all and she was a completely new person to him. That's the reason why he always tried not to have feelings towards someone, especially a co worker, who would talk about him at the other females of the team, the next day.

"Different? How can this be any different from the other times that we had sat together and talked?"  
"Because this is a…. Date."He said and slightly blushed.

"Ohhh… Just because this kind of gathering has a name and not just 'hanging out' as friends. I get it now, but still. You shouldn't be nervous. As I said before it's like we are hanging out, only that it has a different name."She said and smiled again.

"O-Okay, so….. How are you now? Are you feeling better?"

"I manage but I would prefer if we talked about something else."  
"What should we talk about then?"  
"How about….. Oh! I know…. The last book you read. It's always fun hearing you rambling about this."She said.

"Actually… I'd like you to tell me for the last book you read, if that's okay."  
"Oh okay. The last book I read was 'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child."."  
"You read these kinds of books?"  
"Well of course. They are so cool, especially the Harry Potter series…. You know this series always reminded me that it's okay that you don't come from a good family because you could be destined for great things….. And I am making this a depressed conversation. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I get. Plus, you basically know everything about me and I don't know that much about you, so if you don't mind why don't you tell me about how was your years in school."

"Nothing special happened these years. I always studied and I wasn't that social but I still somehow I managed having friends. I was that good kid that always listened to your problems and gave a damn about everyone. But that was my curse as well."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I trusted people way too easily. That made me an easy target to the people who didn't want to be friendly towards me, so they pretended that they cared and then they broke my heart."She said and sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that…. You know, I was thinking the other day about something that might make you excited."He said and smiled at her.

"Oh really? What is that?"  
"It's about this year's comic con. I was thinking to go with Garcia and maybe you can come with us. I will be the forth doctor and Garcia will be the tenth. You can dress up as whatever you want as well and we can go together… If that's okay with you, I mean." Before she had the chance to answer the waiter came with their food. When he was done serving their food and Spencer had pay him and he left, Anna looked at Spencer who smiled at her.

"Of course and I'll come with you guys! If Garcia wants that as well."  
"Don't worry she won't have any problem, I mean she already loves you." He said and both start eating.

"This is so delicious!"Anna said and chuckled. Spencer looked up from his plate.

"See? I told you that you would like it."He said and they both smiled again. They both felt like teenagers falling in love. The butterflies in their bellies were still there, like the first time they met. Spencer's stress was starting to go away and he was coming back to his calm self. He liked this change and even if he hadn't had that much experience with girls, that was the first time he felt this way. He was actually getting kind of scared of his own feelings. He was very aware that if he loved someone that much, then he was able to do a lot of crazy stuff just for her.

"You know what? We should do this again and maybe I'll take you to my favorite restaurant."She said as both finished their foods.

"Let me guess, it's a food that serves Greek food, right?"He said and smiled. Her eyes widened.

"How did you know?"She asked shocked.

"You think that I didn't notice all the books you have in your desk, that talk about Greek mythology and pretty much everything that is Greek?"He asked and chuckled. It was true that she was obsessed with pretty much everything that was Greek. She didn't know the reason why, perhaps someone from her family was from Greece, maybe in her past life she was coming from the country she loves so much.

"Don't worry about it…. I actually find it quite cute that you are so obsessed with something. That only means that I found another one of my kind."He said and both chuckled. They got up and left the restaurant hand in hand. Before they went to the car they decided that it would be okay if they took a walk in the park. They walked through the trees and sat on a bench. Anna leaned on Spencer's shoulder. He looked at her and start caressing her hair,

"Did you expect that we would end up like this?"Anna said and chuckled.

"Not at all…. But I am glad we did."He said and looked at her. They stayed silent, like this for almost twenty minutes, until Anna broke the silence.

"It is getting quite late, would you like to go back to our homes?" Anna asked.

"Okay."He said and got up. They locked hands again and then got to the car.

 **TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Anna and Spencer were standing outside Anna's house and they were talking about the comic con that they would go two days later. Anna had decided to dress up as Amy Pond, the eleventh doctor's companion.

"We had a great time. Thank you so much Spencer…. I really needed that right now."Anna said and hugged him. Spencer was surprised, he wasn't used to someone making physical contract with him but he surprisingly wasn't sad about it… He could actually say that he was enjoying her touch. He hugged back and they started pulling back but before they were completely separated Anna looking in his eyes and once more coming closer to him. He started leaning in as well, until their lips met. At this very moment they felt like everything in the world was perfect. They both didn't believe in this stuff, when other people talked about them, but now…. They understood what they meant.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other and looked at the others eyes. They both start giggling and Spencer let her go from his arms.

"Have a goodnight Spencer."Anna said and unlocked her house's door.

"Goodnight."He said and got into his car. He was so happy. After Maeve… He was able to feel this beautiful feeling again.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Anna suddenly woke up from a loud noise that was coming from her phone. At the beginning she thought that someone called her because there was a new case that they had to take care of, but she was wrong because it was only the alarm that she had set a few days ago. It had been so long since she was woken up from the actual alarm of her phone, normally a member of the team would woke her up by calling her. She reached towards her phone so she could stop the noise and she got out of bed.

For the first time since she got into the BAU, she felt happy for waking up so early and going to work. She assumed that this was happening because of the events from last night, so she didn't care to look too much into it. She walked towards her bathroom and decided that it would be okay if she took a bath and then go to her closet and wear her usual 'casual' clothes, that were a black jean and white blouse that was a gift from Riddle and she loved it dearly.

After she finished her bath she saw that she had twenty more minutes before she had to get to the office, so she hurried and managed to get dressed and do her makeup in only ten minutes.

After twenty minutes she got to the office where a not so happy Hotch waited for her. She was slowly starting to regret taking that bath, but she kept thinking that she had to find a way to relax after everything that was going on in her life, and that solution was the baths that she was able to take when she was home.

She walked slowly towards the annoyed Hotch who was waiting for her next to her office. When he realized that she was finally here, he signed her to follow him to his office. Anna was feeling ready for him to start telling her that she was late and that wasn't a right thing to do and blah blah blah. She was sick of people telling her that some of her choices were wrong and yes she was aware that even in her mind she sounded bitchy with what she had just said. While she was rambling in her head though, she didn't realize that she wasn't the only team member in Hotch's office. Spencer was sitting on one o the chairs that was opposite of Hotch's office.

When she noticed him she looked at him and he gave her a soothing smile. She smiled back and sat on the chair next to him. When she sat down she noticed Hotch observing them both. Spencer and Anna looked away from each other and focused on what Hotch was about to tell them.

"Do you know why I called you here?"Hotch asked. They both shook their heads negatively.

"I called you here because of the last case that had to do with your mother, Reid. I told you that when we get back here and it was done then we would talk."  
"Then why am I here then?"Anna asked and frowned.

"Because it came to my attention that in the last couple of days you two had come closer…. I am not going to stop you from being together but I have to tell you about the ups and downs of your choice."He said and Anna and Spencer exchanged a look and blushed.

"First of all, Spencer your behavior through this last case was bad not only towards our teams members but to other people as well, for example at some people that worked at your mother's old hospital. I don't say that you should have been cold and not show your feelings, but you should acted more smartly and show your emotion the right way."  
"Hotch… I am sorry for my behavior but my mother is the only I have, I couldn't lose her as well… I hope that won't affect my job."Spencer said and cleared his throat.

"No… This won't affect your job, I just wanted to know if you were aware of your behavior. Just know that the next time I don't know if they will accept this so kindly…. And by they I mean Strauss. Now about the second subject I wanted to talk to you. I want to tell you that it's okay to be together as long as this won't affect your job badly. I don't know if you two have finally got together, as a couple but by the smiles you both had when you entered I will assume that you have. Now, are you two sure that you know about what you are about to go through as two people who work together at the same dangerous, in a way, place without stable program or routine and they are a couple?"Hotch asked and saw Anna biting her lips and Spencer's gaze getting more serious than before.

"I think that we are both aware of what we have to go through and… I think Hotch that you know that I would do anything for my future family, even leave the team if it's necessary. "Spencer said.

"I know Spencer… I also know that you can do some crazy stuff when someone from that future family you are talking about is in danger. That's the reason why, I need to know that you are both capable of keep being in love AND work together… As for you Anna, I don't know you that long, but I think that you would do the same, so can I trust you not to and keep being the same good agent you are now?"

"You can trust me…" Anna said and saw Spencer getting up from his seat.

"Now Hotch, can we go back to work?"He asked and Hotch nodded. They both got up until Hotvh's voice was heard from behind them.

"Oh and both of you… Have a good day and know that I am happy for you."He said before they opened the door. They smiled and left. They walked back to their desks and looked at each other when they sat on their chairs. Morgan and Prentiss, who had finally arrived, looked at them both and smirked. They walked towards them and sat down on their own desks.

"You two had a good night?"Prentiss asked. Anna, understanding what she meant, looked a her and smiled.

"Yes, we had…. But not in the way you think, you naughty cat lady."She said and chuckled.

"Damn! Our Anime Girl is sassy today."Morgan commented.

"Not only today… I am always sassy AND today it might be showed more because I am happy."She said and gave them a big smiled . Spencer smiled as well, as he saw his new girlfriend being this happy… Wait, did he just called her 'his girlfriend'?, he thought.

Garcia and JJ came into the bullpen and when they spotted Anna they run, as fast as they could with those heels they were wearing, towards her. They both grabbed her arms and took her with them to Garcia's office. When they entered they sat her down to the couch that was there and sat next to her.

"Ahem.. Guys , are you okay?"Anna asked and looked nervously at them.

"Of course we are okay, but what about you?"Garcia asked enthusiastically.

"I-I am fine…"  
"Oh come on tell us!"Suddenly JJ said.

"What should I tell you?"Anna asked and looked at her.

"What happened with Spencer… Last night?"Garcia asked and winked.

"OH GARCIA! NO! We only went on a date… Nothing more happened."Anna said and blushed. Then the two girls started giggling. Anna got up and walked to the door.

"You won't tell us the details?"JJ asked shocked.

"Nope yet…. The only thing you two should know is…. That we might or might not kissed."Anna said and excited the room. The other two girls started giggling again and after a few minutes they returned to their daily jobs. They definitely plan another girls night out soon, Garcia thought as she kept looking into the documents that they told her to work on today.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Spencer was discussing with Morgan and Prentiss about one of the old cases they had about two months ago. They were talking about how smart the UNSUB was and that they hadn't had any other case, this far, that made them more discussed. As they were talking he noticed Anna walking towards the break room sighing. He thought that maybe something happened, so he excused himself and excused himself and went after her.

When he entered he saw her, sitting on one of chairs around the table. She seemed to be thinking something because her gaze wasn't moving away from the content of her cup. He frowned and came near her. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped a little and when she realized that the man that distracted her was Spencer, she smiled to him.

"Sorry… I was thinking of something and I didn't see you come in here."She said and slightly chuckled. Spencer sat next to her.

"Are you okay? You seem that you are thinking of something serious."  
"Oh… I am actually thinking about…. I mean…Areweacouplenow?"She asked and looked at the floor.

"What was that last part?"He asked, genuinely confused.

"I said…. Are we a couple now? I mean, we kissed last night and I thought that we were going too fast and that you didn't want to go fast and that I was thinking if I was ready for this and I am ready and I didn't know I you were and-"She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Spencer kissed her. When they were over and they pulled apart, Anna's eyes were widen and Spencer smiled at her.

"First of all, I am sorry for kissing you so unexpectedly-"  
"No it's okay!"She said and chuckled nervously.

"Good to hear that I didn't scare you away or something of this kind. Secondly, if you think we are going too fast then we can slow down, you are free to tell, after all. Lastly, if you are still okay with what we are doing right now, I am fine because actually… I don't think we are going fast. But you can decide! I am okay with every option."He said and smiled at her.

"No… I am fine with the speed things are moving right now. I was just scared that you were uncomfortable."She said and took a sip from her coffee.

"Okay then now this kind of things are solved… You officially my girlfriend, right?"He said and gave her the best puppy eyes he could make. She chuckled and took his cheeks in her hands, so she could make sure that he would look at her and looked at him in his eyes.

"Yes, I am officially your girlfriend. Now my sweet puppy, shall we go back to work?"She asked and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes, we shall, or else Hotch will kill us."He said and both chuckled as they got up and left the room. They both went back to their desks and devoted themselves on their paperwork that needed to be finished the same day.

The rest of the day went fairly normally. They finished all the work they had to do, with the help of the other of course, even though Spencer didn't need any he still pretended to not know some things, so he could go near her. She thought that this was adorable. She wasn't the only one thinking this though. The rest of the team was observing them all day long and they couldn't help smiling at their behavior. Spencer and Anna were acting like some teenagers that first discovered love. They hadn't see Spencer so happy and excited about someone for so long. Seeing him smiling like that was such a good change, not that he wasn't smiling daily, but those smiles weren't because a specific someone. That Pretty Boy, Morgan was talking about, had finally grown up to be a man, that have learnt to love and care about others. How much more beautiful could their future be?

The day though, for the first time seemed to end so quickly that it even surprised Anna. Maybe that something that was responsible for that happy change was Spencer… Actually scratch that, it was Spencer for sure. That man was different, she could feel it. He might be her future husband,,,, And she was extremely happy to find out…. She was getting ahead of herself and she knew that but she couldn't help it. These were the kind of thoughts that were running through her head kept her excited for her future.

When the day ended and it was time to go home, she gathered her things and got up from her desk. When Spencer saw her he got up and walked towards her.

"Hey-"Before he was able to continue his sentence the ladies of the BAU came behind her and scared her. She jumped and went and hugged Spencer, who hugged her back. The girls started giggling and Spencer smiled and looked down to her. Anna was red and was smiling while she kept holding on to Spencer. When she realized that she was still in his arms, she pulled away from him and smiled at him, nervously.

"Sorry about that."She said.

"Why are you sorry?"He said and chuckled. She smiled at him and then turned her attention to the source of her embarrassment, the BAU girls. Who looked at her as well and smiled.

"What do you want, huh?"Ana said with a fake offended tone. They all chuckled.

"We are going to have a girls night out and you are coming."Garcia said.

"What?"Anna asked and frowned.

"Every now and then we have a girls night out, where we're going at one of our houses and we hang out there. You know, see some VERY bad Rom-Coms, having couple of bottles of wine or any kind of drink that contains alcohol and tell each other our deepest secrets while we are extremely drunk."JJ said and smiled.

"Plus, let's not forget that my cat will be with us this time, because all this crazy things JJ just told you will happen in my house today, so are you in?"Prentiss said.

"Come on Anna, it will be fun!"Garcia said and gave Anna the sweetest smile she could make. Anna sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming. I mean why not it's Saturday tomorrow so it's fine."She said and the rest othe girls cheered.

"Erm girls, can you wait me downstairs?"Anna said and the rest of the girls told her that they'll be waiting at Prentiss's car. When they were alone, Anna turned to Spencer who was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Spence, you wanted to say something to me before they appear?"Anna asked him.

"No it's fine… Would you like me to come tomorrow by your place and take you for breakfast?"Spencer asked.

"That would be a great idea."Anna said and kissed Spencer.

"Goodnight, dear."Anna said and left, leaving him there

"Goodnight."He said and sat back down to his office. He decided to stay a little bit more late, so he could finish of o the paperwork or Monday… Perhaps, he could do some of Anna's as well, he thought amd went back to work.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, that I think is a little silly, but I couldn't help myself, I had to write it. Enjoy!**

Prentiss unlocked the front door of her house and they all entered in her apartment. The first thing that Anna noticed when she entered was the black cat that walked in front of them. When Prentiss saw the cat she lifted her up and took her near Anna.

"Anna, this is Sergio. Sergio, this in Anna."Prentiss said and Anna laughed.

"Hey Sergio."Anna said and cherished his fur, earning a purr from the cat. Prentiss set the cat down and turned towards the other girls, who had already got the drinks out. When they had finally sat down on the sofa, they started talking about Anna's and Spencer's relationship, because that was the big news of the day.

"I still can't believe that Spencer managed to get a girlfriend."Prentiss said and smiled.

"I know right? AND THE TWO OF US ARE SINGLE!"Garcia said and laughed. Anna rolled her eyes and took a sip from her wine.

"Because you two are single it doesn't mean that Spencer should be too. If you think about it he is cute and there are many girls that have noticed it over the years, but Anna was the lucky one."JJ said.

"Many girls?! Like who?"Anna asked and frowned.

"Like Lila Archer… You know the actress in LA."JJ said and smiled.

"Wait… THE Lila Archer. How did this happen?"Anna asked, shocked.

"Oh yes I remember…. There was a stalker after her and Spencer save her from him. Actually, it was a 'her', if I recall correctly."Garcia said.

"Yes you are right, even though I wasn't in the team then, Morgan had told me about her. Don't worry Anna they didn't keep in touch."Prentiss said and smiled. Anna sighed and took the bottle of wine in her hands. She purred some wine in her glass and looked at the other girls who looked at her.

"What?"Anna asked.

"We want the details…. What happened with Spencer?"Garcia said and drunk some more wine.

By the end of Anna's story, of how her date with Spencer went, all the girls were giggling, not only because it was cute but before they had drunk two bottle of wine. Anna was quite impressed from how quickly they managed to have drunk so much. It had been so long since she was able to drink as much as she wanted and to feel relaxed. This should happen soon again, Anna thought as she drunk some more wine.

"Soooooo…. He really left you like that?"Garcia asked.

"What do you mean like that?! We KISSED!"Anna said and laughed.

"Yeah… But what about the second phase or was it third..? Who CARES? You two should definitely have s-"  
"DON'T!"Anna said and shut Garcia's mouth with her hand. The other girls laughed.

"OHHH I KNOW! Let's talk about your man JJ!"Prentiss said.

"No way! Plus I need to leave now."JJ said and got up. Anna followed her, saying that she needed to get up early tomorrow because she had to meet Spencer, earning a loud 'aw' from the others. Happily she walked with JJ till the metro and when they arrived there they waved goodbye.

When she got home she made a cup of coffee, so she could ease the drunk state she was in, hoping that tomorrow's headache wouldn't be so bad. O course she knew that this wasn't possible to happen but why not? She got up and walked to her bedroom, where after a while of strangling she was able to put her pajamas on and got to sleep.

When the morning came she woke up from a loud 'ring' sound coming from the door. She got up from her bed, grumbling and went and opened the door. She didn't even saw who was it, she just opened it and walked back to her bedroom. The person who she opened the door before, walked behind her after closing the door she had previously opened. He walked after her until she collapsed on the bed and putted her head on her pillow. She turned her gaze towards the man who was with her and smiled at him. Spencer smiled back and sat on the bed next to her.

"My headache is the WORST!"She said and sighed.

"Let me guess, you all got drunk and now you face the consequences of that choice."He said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"She asked. He came back with a glass of water and a painkiller on his hand.

"Here take this, hopefully it'll help."He said and she took the pill.

"Thanks."She said and hugged him." I am sorry for destroying our plans."She said again.

"It's fine, we can do this some other time… "He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled. This was the first time that someone had sat next to her, on her bed and he didn't want to have sex with her. It felt great. Even if she wasn't the expert in relationships, she still felt like he was the best out of the other three boys that had been with her before.

"Would you like me to bring breakfast here?"Suddenly Spencer asked.

"No it's fine.."She said but he had already gotten up.

"Where are you going?"She asked.

"I'll bring you breakfast."He said.

"But-"  
"No buts… Oh! I'll make pancakes, you have the ingredients, right?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Okay."He said and excited the room. Anna smiled once more. How more lucky could she be?

After twenty minutes, of hearing Spencer breaking some things that she was unaware of what was it, he walked into the room again, holding a plate that contained three pancakes and a glass of orange juice. She took the plate and looked at him. The pancakes seemed that were a little overcooked, but she didn't care, thankfully for him she ate them happily and in the end she told him that this was great. He smiled and kissed her before he took the empty glass and the plate and went to the kitchen once more, so he could wash them clean. Anna got up and walked into the kitchen, where she found it being a big mess. There was flour everywhere and two broken eggs… On the floor. She frowned and looke at him who looked at her back with an apologetic look. She sighed and left the kitchen.

"Wait Anna.."He said and followed her. She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Are you mad?"He asked.

"No I was just going to get all the supplies that we need to clean the kitchen… And we will do this together."She said and smiled. She started walking again and after a few minutes she came back and found Spencer on the same place.

"Come on Spence we have work to do."She said. They walked back to the kitchen.

"But…You don't feel so well, I should do the work."

"No Spencer you shouldn't. Let me help you."She said and both started cleaning.

After a while they were done and they were both exhausted. They collapsed on the sofa and giggled.

"Well, we are finally done, yay."She said and smiled to him. He smiled back and took her in his arms. They were both so happy….. But a thought came in Anna's mind…. Actually a person, who heard at the name of Lila Archer. Was she really jealous of a girl that Spencer hadn't talked to for over of five years?


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter and I am not going to lie….. This bad, I don't know but this was so hard for me to write. But who knows maybe YOU like it. Enjoy!**

After Anna and Spencer sat down on her sofa, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both for the first time had a very peaceful sleep, it even lasted for more than two hours. They woke up and it was already time for lunch, so Spencer decided to take her somewhere and spend some more time together. This time he took her to a café that was very special to him. In there was the place where he first found Maeve's phone number from his old doctor. At the beginning he thought that if he took her there she might think that he is trying to find a replacement for his old (almost) girlfriend. Thank goodness that wasn't the case. When he told her, she didn't assume anything of this kind, actually she asked if he was okay. She was truly something else, he thought.

They were now sitting at a table next to the big window, talking about Anna's experience in Prentiss's apartment. They both laughed non-stop and later on they ate their sandwiches. Spencer decided to talk to her about the time he had with Maeve. We wanted to tell her everything so she would be aware of how 'damaged' he was. But Anna truly believed that he wasn't 'damaged', he was just telling that to himself just to lower his confidence. And she decided to fix this, as soon as possible.

"You know what, Spencer?"She asked.

"What?"

"Today we will spend the day together. I mean we have already spent half of it like this, why no the rest of this and maybe…. You can stay at my place tonight."She asked and slightly blushed. It wasn't everyday that she invited a guy, especially one he liked, at her home. Spencer smiled at her.

"Are you sure about that?"He asked, referring t the state she was in now. She was blushing very much and was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Y-Yes I am sure…. Now I that we are finished eating, why not going to the library… Maybe there I can show you some of my favorite book."She said and smiled.

"Oh of course, I'll show you mine as well."He said and both got up and left.

Fifteen minutes later they had arrived to the library and started looking around for books they liked. There was nothing that found enough interesting to show the other person, but they still kept looking. Until Anna found one book that thought it would be in Spencer's liking. She took it and walked to Spencer who was looking for books at the opposite shelf.

"I found the one!"She said and moved the book to his eyes.

"Which book is it?"He asked and took the book in his hands.

"Poems of Edgar Allan Poe."He said out loud.

"Yeah! Isn't it great that I found this book?"She said and clapped her hands like an excited five year old child. Spencer laughed and led her to one of the tables where they could sit and read the book quietly. The sat down and started reading, their voices where low even though there was anyone around. They enjoyed this silence and they felt at peace. But then…. Their phones rang. They both picked it up, waiting for another member of the team telling them that was another case. Thankfully that wasn't the case. Garcia decided to have a party at her place and they would mourn for all the lost ones, the people that members of the team has lost. So Spencer's and Anna's planned changed and they would go at her party.

After an hour Spencer's and Anna's ways partied because they went home and starting to get ready for the party. Anna didn't have any idea what to wear until she found the ONE… The outfit she wanted to wear for ages but never got the chance. A black simple dress with black heels, she would wear her brand new red lipstick, she would curl her hair, she would wear a necklace and other accessories. She would be perfect. And so it happened. She was ready and she would leave or Garcia's house in five minutes. When she arrived at her house everybody greeted her happily and told her that she looked beautiful. She was flattered.

"So now that you are here as well, why don't you tell us about your loved one?"She said and everybody stared at her.

"What? I don't understand what you mean."Anna asked and frowned.  
"Look, at one party about two years ago he showed pictures of someone that we loved or looked up to and he or she wasn't here with us anymore. I think I told to bring one as well you when I called, right?"Garcia said.

"Oh yeah I remember! Here it is."She said and pulled out of her purse a photo of a teenage girl. Garcia showed her where to put the picture. Anna put it next to the picture of a smiling woman, little did she know that, that woman was Maeve.

"This is Ally. She used to be my best friend but everything changed when she… Erm… Started doing drugs and one day… She overdosed. When this happened she was alone at her apartment and when she was late to go to her home, her parents assumed that she had gone out with me or her boyfriend. The thing is thought, that we had stopped hanging out because she was pretty much ALWAYS with her boyfriend, who was the one who introduced her to drugs. A neighbor found her the next day and called her parents."  
"Wait… When did you find out and didn't you say that she was at her apartment? Why did her parents waited for her?"Morgan asked.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you. She had bought an apartment for herself without her parent's knowledge, so she could do drugs there. As for when I found out… It was when her parents arrived to the hospital. You know I remember when I saw her body and thought that her boyfriend was the one to blame…. But the truth is, it was her own fault. He might have told her about drugs but she was the one that asked if she could try one. Her boyfriend actually tried to change her mind but she wouldn't listen. She would be the same age as me now… Probably working as a writer… That was her dream hob. She wanted two children and she dreamed to marry her then boyfriend."  
"What about him? How did he take it?"Prentiss asked.

"He cried and blamed himself… You know my behavior towards him didn't help as well. I screamed at him and blamed him."She said and sighed.

"Okay let's stop with the stuff. Let's party!"Garcia said and smiled. She turned up the music and everybody started dancing, except Anna and Spencer. Spencer took her aside

"Are you okay?"He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah thank you. I just remembered her and all the old memories came back."  
"Cheer up Anna. Everything is fine now…. Oh I know! Let's dance!"He said and went back and started dancing with the rest of them.


	42. Chapter 42

The party was great. Everybody had a great time, but now was the time to go back home. Everyone said goodbye to each other and went downstairs to go get their cars, except Anna and Spencer who hadn't brought them. They walked together until they arrived at Anna's house, the place where Spencer would also spend the night. After talking about it for a while, they decided that it would be better for Spencer to stay at her place because it was closer and she kind of wanted to spend more time with him, plus it was late, so why not?

She didn't know why but even though they had spent the whole day together, she still wanted more time with him. They walked into her home. At the beginning they argued as for who would take the bed, Anna wanted Spencer to be comfortable but Spencer didn't want to let her take the couch. In the end they came to the conclusion that it would be better if they slept in the same bed, it wouldn't be the first time that they had slept together so it was okay with both of them. The thing is though, that it was the first time that they would sleep together in the same bed, as a couple. Would that change anything, though? No it wouldn't. Spencer was too much of a gentleman and he didn't and their first time to be like this. As for Anna…. She wasn't ready.

They both lied down in her bed in a very awkward manner. Should Spencer lay his hand around her waist? Should Anna be okay with it? Should they touch each other while they sleeping? None of them knew and that was frustrating for the both. In the end they decided that it would be better to not touch each other at all and just sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Anna woke up from the sound of her phone ringing. Firstly, she heard Spencer's phone ringing as well and she frowned, not remembering that he was there as well. But then she saw him next to her and smiled. She picked up her phone.

"Hello."  
"Hey Anime Girl, guess what…..We have a case."  
"Oh great… Okay we'll be there in twenty or thirty minutes, it depends."  
"Wait did I hear right? Did you say 'we' and whose phone is ringing?"  
"Yes, because it was late when we left your place so Spencer stayed here for the night. So don't worry I'll tell him and we'll come together."  
"Okay but before you go…. Did something happened?"  
"What could happen…?"  
"You know… Between you and him…. In the same bed…"  
"Garcia…. No, nothing happened and honestly, I am not ready yet."She whispered because Spencer had woken up and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Okie dokie then, see you here."Garcia said and hung up.

Spencer frowned and looked at Anna.

"What's wrong."  
"We have a case."She said and got up. Spencer groaned.

"Oh come on Spencer, it's fine. Hopefully it'll end soon. Oh and get up quickly because he have to go to your place as well, so you can change."She said and entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Spencer got up as well and walked to the kitchen, where he made coffee for the both of them. He wouldn't lie thought, he was annoyed that they had a case on a Sunday, especially now that he had a surprise for Anna. He decided that it would a good chance to ask her if she liked to take a break from work and take some days of. He knew exactly how spend them. He would take her to Greece. In one of their conversations she had told him how much she wanted to visit Greece, so that's when he decided that it would be a good idea for him to take her there someday.

After thirty minutes they arrived at the headquarters and they went right away to the conference room. No one had entered the room yet, so they had some time to spend so Anna went to her office, so she could start some paperwork that needed to be done. But in her surprise, the most of it have been done. Right away she understood that the one who had done such a thing was her boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey Anime Girl, why are you smiling?"Garcia asked as she walked towards Anna's desk. Anna lifted her head from the papers.

"Oh it's nothing, what's up? Are the others here yet?"

"Yep they are and the plans changed. You and Boy Wonder must go to the airport and when you're in the plane then they will tell you what's the case is about. Plus you're going to L.A and here's the case files, give one to Spencer as well. Bye!"She said and walked away towards her office. Anna frowned and went back to the conference room where she found Spencer being ready to come and get her. She gave him his file and they left the building.

AT THE PLANE

They entered the plane and sat down on their usual seats. The screen of the computer that someone had placed on the little table, lighted up and Garcia's face popped up.

"Hello again my dears, so I'm here to tell you about the case. So as I said to Anime Girl, you are going to L.A to take care a kidnapper/stalker/murderer. Yeah…. He or she is all that. He or she has killed over five celebrities, all were the same type. Blond, young, pretty, famous. The way they died was the same, plus every girl was stabbed according to the victim number they were, for example, victim number one was stabbed ones-"  
"Wait, do you have any pictures of the places they were kept in?"Anna asked.  
"Oh you're getting ahead of yourself but that's okay. That's what I was about to talk about now anyways. So that person before killing them, he or she kept them in some places that every time was different, that's why we have pictures of them."She said and pictures o different dark places popped up in the screen.

"So that person obviously chose places that were dark but not far away from the abduction sights, but why would he do that? He was still in the city and under the police noise."Anna asked.

"Yeah, but what if he is making fun of the police? I mean, what's more humiliating than having the person they are after, right in front of them and they aren't aware of it?"JJ said.

"That could actually be true, but I think that he thinks that it's a game. I mean look at the crime scenes. If you look at it really closely you can see that some of the stab wounds of all of the girls bodies aren't even deep. Just scratches."Prentiss said.

"We can see when we arrive there. Plus in the crime scenes you can see the 'love'. He curved the walls with hearts and in them he wrote the name of the girl that he had at the moment."Morgan said.

"I know that this might sound weird but…. Look at the floor. Can you see what am I talking about?"Spencer asked.

"Do you mean that it's way too clean?"Rossi asked.

"Yeah and actually the whole place is clean. What if he is trying to find a potential lover? And blond and pretty are just his type of girl?"Spencer asked.

"Okay we can't do anything else at the moment so let's just wait until we arrive in L.A."Hotch said and everybody nodded. After ten minutes Garcia's face popped up in the computer screen again.

"Guys! Someone reported that she was attacked and she got away and guess what…. She is blond, pretty and famous. Plus… We know her."Garcia said.

"Who is it, Garcia?"Anna asked.

"It's Lila Archer."She said and all of their eyes widen.


	43. Chapter 43

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. I AM BACK! Currently I am on vacation and in one month I'll go back to school so I am sorry for not updating for this long but I will take advantage of my vacation, so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

The team after a long flight arrived to the L.A's police station where surprisingly no one greeted them. All of the police officers were around the blond female that heard to the name Lila Archer. She was obviously extremely uncomfortable from the attention she was getting from the police officers, so for the sake of her felling more welcome and the case, Morgan went there and took her from where she was standing and took her to where the rest of team was. When the police officers noticed that the BAU was there they started greeting them and apologizing, though the team didn't bother to say anything to them.

They team went to a room where they were supposed to lay out all of the case files. You see the officers were so occupied with asking useless questions to Lila that they had forgot to put all the evidence on the boards. The team sighed, they would take care of that problem later, now it was time for them to question Lila.

"Wow I never believed I would see you all again. It's been what? Ten Years?"She said and smiled.

Spencer smiled."It's good to see you again Lila and it's eleven years."He said.

"Spencer….You haven't changed at all. It's so good to see you again!"She said and her smile widen.

"Ahem… It's time to start questioning you, Miss Archer."Anna said and cleared her throat.

"Oh okay I'll be with you when you are questioning her."Spencer said and smiled at Lila, who still had a smile on her face.

"NO!... I-I mean Hotch wanted you to go with him to the coroner, right Hotch?"Anna said and looked at Hotch, who frowned.

"Erm yes we better go."Hotch said and Reid frowned and left the room.

"Now…. Agent Green and I will question you so please follow us."JJ said and they left the room, leaving the rest of the team behind.

They entered the interrogation room and Lila sat down on the chair opposite of the two chairs that the agents were supposed to sit.

"So where should we start?"Lila asked.

"Well firstly, I would like to remind you who I am, I am agent Jareau and this is the newest member of our team, agent Green."

"Oh yeah. JJ right? And it's good to see a new face in the team."Lila said and smiled at Anna who only nod and sat down.

"Well now that we are done with the introductions shall we start?"Anna said and JJ and Lila looked at her and frowned.

"O-Okay then…."JJ started and sat down on the other chair as well."Our first question is, what do you remember?"

"I was going back to my home, from one of the local bars where I met with my friends. Because of the shock I don't quite remember what exactly happened except that I got out of my car and walked to the main door of my house but I never made it there. Someone had hit my head but I still had my senses so I was able to get up and run to where my bag had dropped and I quickly found my cell phone and then he saw what I was holding he ran away."

"So he was afraid of the police, so the scenario that we thought about him making fun of the police is out of question."Anna said and looked into the files she had in front of her.

"Where you able to see his face, perhaps?"JJ asked.

"No I am sorry….Now are we done?"  
"Yes…. I think we are."JJ said and all of them got. Anna left the room leaving behind Lila and JJ frowning.  
"Did I say something wrong to her?" Lila asked and JJ shook her head negatively.

Anna walked into the room where the rest of the team was. Spencer and Hotch were back and when she entered they were all discussing about the case.

"How did it go?"Prentiss asked her.

"Not that great, she doesn't remember much, but we can forget about the theory you Prentiss said. He is afraid of the police because when he saw that Lila was holding a phone after recovering from the hit he gave her, he ran away."She said and sat down next to Spencer.

"Okay that's something."Rossi said.

"What now?"Anna said and looked at the others who frowned and looked at the board that they had lay all of the evidence. That would be another long case.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hellooooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

After the team decided that there was nothing that they could do in the police station they decided to go to the crime scenes and investigate there. Currently Morgan, JJ and Anna were on the fourth crime scene. They entered the room were the murder took place.

"What crime scene are we in now?"Anna asked as she was looking around.

"Number four. Her name was Kate Dawn. She was living with her boyfriend and she was about to play in a new TV show that was scheduled to start in October… Too bad that she never made it."JJ said and sighed.

"Guys…. Come here."Morgan said. Both females came near him and he showed them the book that he was holding. They all looked in it.

"Is this Cinderella?"Anna asked and frowned.

"Yeah and look here."He said and turned to a page that wasn't meant for this story. It had drawings of a dead figure with blonde hair and a man holding a knife. "Does that seem familiar?"He asked.

"This is exactly like this crime scene….. But where can this help us?"Anna asked.

"Everything can help us…. Plus, we understood that he plans his next murder, he doesn't let anything in luck."JJ said and took her phone out.

"I am going to call the others."She said and left them.

"So Miss Green…."Morgan said with a smirk.

"Oh."She said.

"Come on calm down….. I just wanted to ask you…. Are you jealous of Lila Archer? You seem to be cold towards her."Morgan said.

"WHAT?! No!"She said a little too loudly and some of the police officers that were in the room turned their heads towards them. She looked at them and smiled awkwardly. She took Morgan's arm and took her to the next room that thankfully they were left alone.

"Wow girl, calm down a-"

"I can't!... I-I think that maybe Spencer still likes her."She said and huffed.

"Anna…. Do you think that Spencer would ever do this to you?"He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She looked away from him and looked at the floor.

"No…"She whispered and when Morgan was about to tell her that thank god she realized that Spencer isn't this kind of man, she spoke again.

"But Lila seems like someone who would do that….. Steal someone's man."She said and angrily sighed.

"Anna, even if that is true then Spencer won't care about her. He cares about you, ONLY you."He said and took her shoulder in his hands. Then JJ entered the room.

"Hey guys, we have to go back to the station so we can prepare the UNSUB's profile and… Is everything alright?"She said and Anna nodded.

 **AT THE POLICE STATION**

"So we have come to the conclusion that our UNSUB is the kind of guy that plans his murders is a male obviously because of the how deep the wounds on the victims are and currently our task is to question the boyfriends of our victims."Anna said and everyone nodded. They were in the room where they have started. Well everyone was there except for Spencer. Anna hadn't noticed it until everyone was assigned to a task. When they were all leaving she came closer to Prentiss and whispered.

"Do you know where Spencer is?"She asked her and Prentiss looked at her.

"Oh yes, he is with Lila she was scared to go home alone so he took her there. Now sorry but I have to go."She said and Prentiss left the surprised Anna in the room, alone. Her eyes were wide. What did she mean by 'he took her home'?, she thought. Anna sighed and left the room. She would deal with it later, now she had to question the boyfriend of the victim number two.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

The boyfriend wasn't helpful at all. All he could was cry and asking 'why her?'. Not that Anna blamed him, she would be like him and even worst if something like that happened to Spencer. Now that she had mentioned Spencer, was he back? She left the room that she questioned the boyfriend. She walked to the break room to see if Spencer was there. There she only found Rossi and Prentiss with their cups of coffee. When they saw her they both turned towards her and smiled.

"Hello bella."Rossi said.

"Hi guys erm….. Have you seen Spencer?"She asked.

"I don't think so. I think he is still with Lila."Prentiss said and her eyes widen when she realized that Anna was jealous.

"Anna…"Prentiss said when Anna left the room angrily. Rossi frowned and Prentiss followed her. Anna was walking fast and when Prentiss finally was next to her she spoke.

"Anna,-"  
"Don't. That little….. I knew something was going on from the beginning but I didn't except it from Spencer…."Anna said and angrily sighed.

"Anna listen to me please. Spencer would ne-"  
"Yeah, yeah I know. He would never do something like that. But are you seriously still believing that?!"She said and stopped and looked at Prentiss.

"He has been with her for TWO HOURS! What can they do these hours? Talking?!"Anna said.  
"I don't know…."Prentiss said and sighed.

"Yeah me neither so….. Maybe I should call him and then we will see what's going on right?"She said a little more calmly and called his number on her phone. No answer. Prentiss frowned.

"He isn't answering! Now can you see my point here?"Anna said and Prentiss frowned.

"Yeah….."Prentiss said. But that was when Anna thought if something that she hoped it wasn't true.

"Prentiss… What if something happened? What if…"Anna said shocked and scared. Prentiss looked at her and understood what she meant.

"We have to tell it to the others."Prentiss said and walked with Anna to the room where everybody would be at.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

When they told to the rest of the team what the two females thought, they went to Lila's house. Anna all the way didn't say a word. The others were getting more and more worried not only for Spencer but for Anna as well. They hoped that everything would end up good for everyone. When they arrived they took their guns in their hands. They walked slowly to the front door. Hotch knocked and when there was no answer Morgan kicked down the door. They all entered and gone to different directions. Anna went upstairs with JJ and Morgan. JJ went towards the bathroom, Morgan went to the guest room and Anna went to Lila's bedroom.

While the other shouted that there was no one in the other rooms, Anna entered and saw that the room was a mess and… There was blood on the floor. No one was there. Spencer and Lila were gone. Without even realizing it Anna started crying. He is gone, she thought.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hellooooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the new chapter but before you start reading you have to know that I am starting to lose interest in writing for CM so this story won't get updated very often and if it gets updated then the chapter won't be big except if I feel like it. Maybe I'll post some oneshots, I don't know yet. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy. Plus the first part is the same so you can skip it if you want.**

 **Spencer's POV**

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, he couldn't understand where he was. And that pain on his head was killing him. After he started to realize that he wasn't at Lila's house anymore, he started panicking. He started to wiggle on the chair that he was tied on. When he understood that he couldn't free himself he started looking around for Lila. She wasn't there. Where the hell was she?, he thought. Then a door opened.

"Oh our little troublemaker woke up."The man that entered the room said. The man was hideous. His face was burnt. The clothes he had on were torn apart and he hands had blood on them. Wait could it be….?  
"Where is Lila?"Spencer asked.

"Oh you are talking to my honey bunny. Wait you'll see her now."He said and left the room. After a minute he came back with Lila. Her eyes were red from crying and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Here she is. Isn't she beautiful? Now let's talk about you troublemaker, right?"He said and chuckled to Lila who only cried more.

"You tried to stop me from taking my princess and I thought that it would be better if I killed you BUT-"He raised his voice and Lila start trembling more.

"-You'll help me handle the stupid police officers."He said and chuckled. Spencer cringed and closed his eyes because his voice brought him a headache.

"Now I am sorry but my little honey bunny must rest. Let me take her to her room."He said and start dragging her out of the room.

"Spencer! Help me! Please!"She was screaming. Spencer closed his eyes and start crying. He wanted to help her but he couldn't…. He had to find a way, ANY way so he can help her and himself.

 **Anna's POV**

Anna was sitting at her chair back at the police station. She was shocked. She was looking at the table in front of her blankly.

"Anna, we need you to come with me."JJ said when she entered the room.

"… What's wrong?"Anna asked with a low voice.

"Hotch asked to see you." Anna got up an sighed.

"Did he say to you what he wanted?"

"No."

"Okay then."Anna said and followed JJ to a small office, where Hotch was waiting for them.

"I am going to leave you alone now."JJ said and exited.

"Okay Hotch now what? You'll tell me to leave from the case right?"Anna said and crossed her arms.

"Anna you have to understand-"  
"Understand what Hotch?! You are telling me to leave this case after Spencer was kidnapped and to just take it like nothing happened! I think you understand that this case is even worse than that with my parents-"  
"That's why I want you to step out from the case. Who knows what you would do if something were to happen to him? You would probably lose it and go after the UNSUB yourself even if I ordered you not to. Please Anna just follow our lead."  
"No Hotch, that's not how it works. We are a team, we are in this together and Spencer right now needs us and what are we doing? I'll tell you what, we just sit here and argue about something that is pointless."  
"This is an order Anna…. Stop right now and step out or else you will lose your place in the team."Hotch said and walked towards the door. Before he leaves Anna turns towards him.

"That's how the family that you keep talking about works? With you giving orders and others being afraid of you?"

"You are taking this too far."He said and opened the door.

"We will keep you updated about the case."He said and left her in the room. She was shocked. This is the second time that he did this to her and this time she had no idea of what to do.

 **Spencer's POV**

What can he do now? He was left helpless looking around the dark room he was in. There must have been something there that could help him… Anything. How long has it been since he brought them her? Hours? Days? And what about the team? Were they aware that they were gone? What am I wondering? Of course they know that we are gone, he thought. What about….. Anna? How was she? Was she worried? I hope she stays healthy and to sleep properly, he thought remembering how she was when the team was handling the case with her parents.

"Oh look who is still awake."The same man from before said and entered the room. Before he walked towards Spencer he turned on a small light that Spencer thought that it was broken.

"So troublemaker, tell me… What have you find about the 'Joker'?"He asked. Joker was the name that the media had given him. The police as well with the BAU tried to stop them calling him that but there was no turning back. They were already thousands of articles all around the world that talked about 'Joker'. You see when someone stalks and murders kind of famous pretty women that happens. Spencer didn't speak.

"Oh you are silent now, huh?"He said and stood next to Spencer's chair He lowered his body so his face was next to Spencer's right ear.

"If you don't speak then your little angel won't leave for long."He whispered. Spencer sighed.

"We actually don't know anything for you."

"Come on agent I don't think that you think I am that stupid, right?"

"I am telling you the truth."

"Okay then."He said and lifted his self. He walked to the door and he left for a minute. After a while he came back with an axe and smirked.

"So troublemaker… How about now will you tell me the truth?"  
" I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!"Spencer said and raised his voice. He was getting sick of this and he wanted to leave from here with Lila.

"Okay then whatever you say. So now…. Let's have some fun."He said and his smirk turned into a huge smile.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:Hellooo!I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Here's the next chapter and in this one I am bringing back a character from the early chapters of the story, maybe more will come back as well, who knows? Now, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anna's POV**

Anna was silently sitting on the sofa of the office she had previously talked with Hotch. It had been two hours since then. She had tried to leave it but on her way to the room were all the evidences, a police officer stopped her and told her that Hotch had ordered him to not let her go away from the office she had exited. Anna had yelled at him and tried to change his mind but in the end she had ended up going back o the office.

She had thought of escaping it but then the team would have to care for her too and wouldn't have their full attention on Spencer's and Lila's case. That meant that the UNSUB would have more time to hurt Spencer…. Or even kill him. When that thought came in her mind she tried to push it away but it was too hard for her. Then she looked at the phone that Hotch had left on the table when he visited her again about half an hour ago. She would call Garcia, maybe her would know something or even help her.

She got up and dialed Garcia's phone number. It took her about two minutes to answer it but in the end Anna was able to reach her.

"Anime Girl…. How are you?"Garcia said.

"I am okay Garcia…. I need your help."

"Anna you know that I can't help you. Hotch's order."  
"….Not even tell me if something new came up?"  
"I am not sure about that….."  
"How can you do this Garcia? Can't you see that I am hurting? You can help stop my pain and you don't do it…."Anna said. She would use that method. The one that made the other person feel bad for you and if she or he was good enough, in the end would break. Anna knew that what she was about to do was bad but right now she would do anything to save Spencer.

"Anna please don't say this-"  
"Garcia you don't understand do you? Spencer could die in any moment and I am here not being able to help. At lease just tell me what the other have find."  
"….Okay. We are looking into a man named Jerry Wood. Now I am sorry but I can't tell you something else. "  
"It's okay Garcia. At least you told me something."  
"Please don't worry, we got this. Now I have to go. Goodbye."

"Bye."Anna said and hung up. But… The name was everything she needed, she thought and dialed a very familiar to her number.

"Agent Jackson speaking."A male voice said.

"Hey Jackson, it's me, Anna."

"Anna, you finally called. We have been waiting you to call us for ages. Are you coming back to New York with your team?"  
"Actually no. I need to ask you something."  
"Okay tell me."  
"Didn't you have a friend that was a computer expert?"

"Yeah, Niles. Why did something happen to your computer genius."  
"No I just….. Listen will you help me or not?"  
"…. What are you up to?"  
"You didn't answer… Will you help me or not?" There was silence on the other line for a few seconds.

"…Okay. What do you want him to look up to?"  
"I want him to find information on a guy name Jerry Wood."

"I will call him now and ask him if he can find anything… Please whatever you do, be safe."  
"… I will be. Thanks for worrying."  
"Your welcome. I'll call you back when I have the information ready but…."  
"But?"  
"He might be busy so don't get offended if he can't find anything right now."  
"Okay Jackson."  
"Well talk to you later."He said and hung up. Anna was once again alone in the room with her thoughts. She sighed and sat back down on the sofa. Her thoughts went back to Spencer. Was he okay right now? What was he doing to him? What would happen from now on?... This will be a long hour until Jackson calls her back, she thought.

 **Spencer's POV**

He was tired. He couldn't take it anymore, he was weak. It seemed like centuries had gone by but the man with the burnt face was still here and torturing him. But the problem was that Spencer was telling him the truth but he every time didn't believe him so he kept cutting his skin. Spencer had already a huge cut on his stomach and others small cuts on his legs, arms and face. At some places on his body you could see and some bruises from the punches that the man had given him.

Spencer could hear him yell at someone from outside. Lila, he though. Then someone screamed and the started crying. The voice though didn't belong to Lila. No that voice was a little deeper but it still belonged to a woman. Who was she?, he thought. Did he keep another woman here?

Another loud scream was heard. Spencer was sick of this. He had to do something. He couldn't take it anymore. That was when something caught his attention. The door…. A light was coming through. It was small and was passing by the keyhole but that meant something. Why would that man keep an open light in front of his cell? Maybe someone else was there with them. Another person. That was when Spencer thought to do something that he thought wasn't necessary but he needed to take the attention of that possible person that was with them.

"HELP!"He loudly said. No one answered. He was wrong no one was there. He was disappointed so he looked at the floor and sighed.

"Hello….Is anyone here?"A weak voice said from outside. Spencer's eyes widen and looked at the door.

"Hello who are you?"He asked.

"I am Middy. Who are you?"The voice most likely belonged to a young girl.

"I am Spencer… I am… Was, with the police officers that are after the man that locked us here. How old are you?"

"I am eight years old and…Can I trust you?"She said.

"Yes, Middy you can."  
"My dad…He told me not to talk to you though. He told me to be quiet and stay at my room but when I heard a woman screamed I ran down here. I am scared that my dad might heard me. If he did he might do something bad to me."She said and started crying.

"No, no sweetie. Don't cry."He said and tried to calm her down. That poor baby, he though. But what was she an eight year old doing here?,he thought.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Phew three chapters in a week, that's a new achievement now that I am not that interested in Criminal Minds, but I am starting to gain it back, so I guess that's why I am surprised. So enough with my rambling, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

 **Anna's POV**

Calling that man a bastard was not enough, Anna thought as she sighed angrily. According to Niles, Jerry Wood was not only a horrible person but a horrible father as well. Anna wouldn't mind for that but after what happened with her parents she became sensitive with this kind of cases. That man had made his child listen to him murdering those women and play with them. The child probably couldn't even understand what was going on until…. One day while Jerry was killing the third victim the child got out of her room and saw him. According to what the neighbors heard, she screamed and then ran up the stairs again. She locked her bedroom's door and hid under her bed. Jerry probably knocked again and again until he broke down the door. That night, thank to a neighbor the police came at his house but he hid every evidence so good and the kid told them that everything was fine and that she was playing with her father. Jerry must had threatened her, Anna thought. When Anna asked about the mother Niles told her that she died 'mysteriously'. Most likely Jerry murdered her, Anna thought again as she paced up and down in the room she was left in.

Now how was she so sure that the UNSUB is Jerry Wood? Well his history is extremely bad, he is just like every other UNSUB, not social, not open minded and he gets mad easily. At least that's what his record said. But she had to know if her theories were true and he indeed was the UNSUB. But how? She was pretty much locked here with the police officers and the team looking at whatever move she made. Then an idea came into her mind. She sighed confidently, she hid her phone in her jacket and started walking towards the door. She opened it slowly and looked around. There was only one police officer there. He was making copies of some old files most likely, Anna thought. She walked towards him and when he noticed her, he right away turned towards her.

"Where you think you're going?"He asked.

"Whar? I want to go at the bathroom. I can't even pee anymore?"She said annoyed.

He sighed."Okay but I'll wait outside."He said and both started walking towards the bathroom. When they arrived Anna entered the women restroom and he waited outside the door that she had just entered. Now a window, I need to find a window, Anna thought. She looked around and then she saw it. A window that was tiny but she could fit in it I she tried.

"Okay let's see if the diet helped at all."She mumbled to herself and started climbing to the window. She opened it and started trying to fit in.

It took her a couple of minutes but in the end she was out. She started running towards the street. Thank god no one from the police station was there. Only her and the random people that pasted by. Okay let's do it, she thought to herself and took the phone, she had took, out of her pocket. She would call Niles again.

"Hey it's you again. What's up?"He asked.

"I need Jerry Wood's address."

 **Spencer's POV**

"So you are his daughter, huh?"He asked weakly. He was bleeding. The wound on his stomach was slowly killing him.

"Yeah, so why are you here? He only brings girls."She said.

"It is a long story Middy but can I ask you something?"

"Yes."  
"Do you know where he keeps the keys for the door of this room?" He asked. As much as he hated it by putting her in danger by telling her to go find the keys, he didn't have any other choice. Or he had to ask her for the keys or he had to stay here until he loses all his blood and die.

"I know but…. What if he catches me?"She asked scared. At that moment felt sorry for her. What was he supposed to answer her? That if he catches her then there is a high possibility that he would kill them both?

"No, I'll get you out for here. I won't let you die like the others."She said to herself and started walking away. Spencer heard her and sighed. What the girl had said both warmed his heart but also made him sad. She feels guilty? He asked himself. She did. He could feel the pain he has being through all this years in her voice. Now there is nothing else to do except wait. The one thing Spencer was doing and was sick of it.

 **Hotch's POV**

"Sir?'The police officer that was in charge of looking after Anna came in the room.

"What's wrong?"Hotch asked.

"About the girl you told me to look after….. She isn't here."He said and everybody's eyes widened.

"Why isn't she here?"Hotch asked angrily.

"Hotch…."Prentiss told him warningly. They shouldn't fight with the police officers, that would be bad and Hotch knew that but Anna. She was stubborn…. Way too stubborn. Who knows where she is now?  
"I am so sorry. She told me that she had to use the bathroom, so I led her there and waited for her. Twenty minutes gone by and she was still in there. So I entered to check on her and the only thing that I found was an open window and no one being in the room."He said.

Hotch sighed."We need to find her before she does something stupid."He said and looked at the rest of the team."But we still have to look for Spencer, so we will have to split up. JJ, Rossi and Prentiss, keep looking for Spencer. Morgan and I will look for Anna."He said and he and Morgan left the room.

When they were both out to the street Morgan turned to Hotch.

"So where should we start?"He asked him. Hotch turned to Morgan and started thinking. Where would he go if he was Anna?... To find the UNSUB but where would she start? Then his phone rang. Hotch answered it hoping that the person on the other line was Anna. But it wasn't. It was Jackson.

"Agent Hotchner?" Jackson aksed,

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Anna?"

"What do you mean?"

"She called me a little while ago and asked me to find her some information on a man."  
"What man?"

"A Jerry Wood. A friend of mine helped her."That was when Hotch's eyes widen and looked at Morgan. Morgan looked at him and frowned.

"Tell me exactly what happened."Hotch said to Jackson.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. So I have already thought about some other ideas about my next CM fanfiction and I am not sure if you want to read more of my work so it might take a while to post another story. Also you should know that there are only a few more chapters left before this story ends. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"LET HIM GO AND I WILL NOT HURT YOU!"Anna's shouted as she pointed her gun at Jerry who was holding Spencer and pointed a gun at him.

"Anna! Stay away!'Spencer said and they looked each other."Please"Spencer mouthed at her, but Anna wasn't going back now. She won't give in just yet.

"Listen to your boyfriend…. Anna."Jerry said and smirked. Anna's anger had taken the best of her. Her expression showed how much mad she was, which made Jerry enjoy this even more.

"…. Where's Lila?"Anna asked with a sudden calm voice.

"Oh don't worry for her…. She is fine."  
"How about Middy? Is she okay?"Anna asked carefully. According to what she had read, he was getting irritated every time that someone mentioned his daughter. The reason why this happened was unknown, but Anna thought that this was happening because he was feeling bad for himself for making Middy live all those sad and traumatic events.

His expression changed from a sassy one to an annoyed one."She is fine…."He mumbled. Anna nodded and looked at Spencer that was frowning, trying to understand what she was doing.

"Can I ask you something?"She said.

"Yes."  
"What happened to your face?"She said and he chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't know Anna. We both know that you have read my file."  
"That's true….. Too bad that you are not dead."  
"You wish."He said and once more chuckled.

"You know that you are a bad father right? Not like mine was better but still. You are just a little bit worse."Anna said and shook her head.

"Oh I smell a sad story behind that remark, Anna. Tell me it. I want to have some fun."He said and giggled.

"Oh no I won't tell you anything if you don't give me back what I came to take."She said and held her gun a little tighter than she did before.

"Too bad then…"He said and pointed the gun at Anna. He once more smirked and pulled the trigger.

"NO!"Spencer shouted. Then a bang from the gun was heard.

 **1 HOUR AGO, ANNA'S POV**

Anna had a text from Neil that had all the information she need on Jerry Woods. She was ready to find him. Currently, she was walking towards the next bus stop she could find that could take her to the suburbs. When she arrived at the bust stop and she got in the bus she decided to read a little bit into Jerry, everything could be helpful, she sat down and opened her phone. She had ten missed calls from the team members and twenty text messages, all of them had called or send her a text except Hotch and Morgan. She would think about that later, maybe they are trying to find her, she thought. If that was true she had to hurry.

She opened Neil's text message.

' _Jerry Woods_

 _Gender:Man_

 _Age:33_

 _Criminal History: Small robberies_

 _General History: He is divorced with a child. The name of the child is Middy Charles(the name of her mother)Currently Middy lives with him now. Actually, the police was called for more than two times and both of them acted like family, but the thing is that they were to smiley and happy. So something is wrong but that is up to you, the professionals to look into it. Now his face is burned so don't get scared when you see him. This happened about two years ago when he got divorced and that was when he probably started killing women, if your theory is true. The history behind the burn is that when he broke up with his ex wife he burned down his old house in the city and that was when he wasn't careful enough and ended up burning his face as well. He was hospitalize for almost a year because the doctors hoped that they could make his face the way it was before but they had no luck so they ended up giving up._

 _The Address is ******, you know that area at the suburbs._

 _Please be careful, this man is highly dangerous.'_

Anna re-read it over five times, memorizing whatever she could. That poor girl Middy, she thought, she must have gone through a lot of stuff.

 **HOTCH'S POV**

That girl would kill herself. Anna wanted to save Spencer so badly that she didn't even think that that man would be dangerous. Now I bet she is on her way to his house, Hotch thought as he and the rest of the team got into the two SUVs. After Hotch talked to Jackson about twenty minutes ago, Hotch and Morgan gathered the rest of team and got ready to go at Jerry Woods house, hoping they would find Spencer, Lila, Middy and Anna alive.

Aaron was so mad with Anna. What the hell was she thinking, escaping form a cop and trying to find Spencer by herself….. He couldn't blame her though. He did the same back then with Haley but with Anna… It was different. She was young, she had her whole life in front of her. He had to see her as the daughter he never had. He didn't know how or why but he had came to like her and loving her in a way a parent should, not like her own parents who even killed people when their own child was in there. Jerry Woods was the shame with them. Cruel and egoistic.

"Hotch, we will be there in thirty minutes."Morgan said.

"Can't we go faster?"Hotch asked.

"Nope, sorry. We are going from the fastest way and we will ne speeding so there is nothing else we could do."JJ said and sighed.

"Okay, let's go then."He said and Morgan started the car engine and they began their way to the UNSUB's house.

It took them twenty five minutes to get there. Hotch was kind of glad but they still need to enter the house that was now in front of them. They hoped off the car and took their guns, they wore their vests and started their way to the front door. Morgan signaled Rossi and Prentiss to go from the back and they nodded and headed towards the back of the house.

Hotch near the door and heard people talking.

"You know that you are a bad father right? Not like mine was better but still. You are just a little bit worse."

Oh I smell a sad story behind that remark, Anna. Tell me it. I want to have some fun."

"Oh no I won't tell you anything if you don't give me back what I came to take."

"Too bad then…"They couldn't hear anymore and entered the house. Unfortunately, they were late. Anna was laying on the floor. She was shot on her left leg. Jerry later on proceed to shot the team, but Hotch was ahead of him and shot him to the chest. Woods fell on the floor went to help Spencer who had started crying and when he was free he ran to Anna. He kneeled down next to her.

"Anna…" he whispered.

"I am fine, it's only my leg so it's okay."She said and gave him a weak smile.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when I saw you? Why the hell did you come here without the team. He could have killed you."He said and hugged her tightly. Anna only sighed from the pain on her leg. When Spencer let her go Hotch Picked Anna up and took her to the ambulance. When he let her down he looked at her with a very serious look.

"I am in trouble aren't I?'She asked silly.

"Yes."  
"Well that's fine. At least Spencer, Middy and Lila are alive, right?"She aid and looked at Hotch.

"They are all fine. Now shush because these people will take you to the hospital."He said and pointed at the people who had come around them and waited for their conversation to end.

"I am going with her!?"Spencer said and climbed in the ambulance.

"We will meet you there."Hotch said and headed towards the SUVs where the rest of the team was.

"Lila and Middy will also go to the hospital so we will meet them there as well."JJ said and all of them hoped in the cars.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Helloooo everyone! And I am back with another chapter. I hope you are having/had a great day and you are still doing alright. Here's the new chapter. Enjoyyy! Also there will be one more chapter in this story and then it's finished and I literally don't know how to feel about this.**

They arrived to the hospital about twenty minutes later. After half an hour of worrying for Anna's state and the doctors taking care of his cuts, Spencer finally talked to her doctor. She was okay now and they had successfully removed the bullet from her shoulder. As for Lila and Middy things weren't that great. The rest of the team as much as they tried to talk to them they had no luck.

Spencer now was in Anna's room, looking after her when suddenly she tried to get up. He got up from the chair he was sitting next to her bed and walked next to her.

"Anna don't move you might hurt yourself!"Spencer said to Anna as he gently pushed her back to the hospital bed because she tried to get up.

"Spencer don't worry I am fine…. What I am worrying about is Lila and Middy…Where and how are they?  
"They are with a doctor. Lila is in a slight state of shock and Middy tries to calm her down…."He said and sat beside her on the bed.

"Do you know what he did to Lila?"  
"Thank goodness he didn't sexually assault her but… He did hit her."He said and sighed.

"Poor woman. She gone through a lot."Anna said and shook her head. "But what about Middy?"  
"Well she is afraid of the doctors and they try to approach her nicely."Spencer said.

"Hmmm at least that bastard was taken care of…"Anna said and coldly laughed.

"Yeah..."  
"Spencer… Why aren't you with a doctor?"  
"What?"  
"You look awful… Yet you are here with me…. He hit you didn't he?"  
"Anna-"  
"No! Stop it! You have to look after yourself…. How will we get married and have a good life if you don't?"She said and blushed. Spencer was speechless. He was amazed…. In a good way. He was happy that she had mentioned marriage and their future life together. He smiled.

"Spencer! Why are you smiling?!"She said and he slowly hugged her and tried not to hurt her.

While they were hugging they heard someone coughing behind them. They pulled away and looked at the source of the coughing. It was Morgan who was smirking and shaking his head.

"Hello to you to Morgan."Anna said and smiled.

"Hey badass girl that decided to take the matter in her own hands…. How are you feeling?"Morgan asked. Anna chuckled and looked at Spencer who was shaking his head. She was sure that he was thinking of how stupid she was for doing what she did, at this thought she smiled and looked back at Morgan.

"I am okay now. Did you guys had any luck with Lila and Middy?"

"Yeah we did talked to them… They will get released when you do."  
"When will I get released?"  
"In a half an hour."  
"What?!"Spencer said and looked at Morgan shocked.

"Can I talk to you a little bit?"Spencer said and dragged Morgan out of the room. Anna was chuckling because of Spencer's attitude.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

Anna was getting ready to leave with the help of Spencer. The rest of the team according to Morgan was waiting for them in the cars. In this half hour that passed all the members of the team had come and checked on how Anna was. She had at least a hundred times told them that she was fine but she didn't mind it. Later on she and Spencer were the only ones left in the room and Spencer hadn't stop complaining about the doctors because they letting Anna go so easily. Anna was just nodding and waited for his rambling to stop. When she saw that he wouldn't stop, she had come closer to him and kissed on his lips. He was so shocked that he didn't speak again.

"Also I forgot to tell you."Spencer told her when they started walking towards rge exit.

"Yeah?"  
"Lila want to talk to you when we get back to the station."Anna was shocked. Why would she wasn't to talk to her?

 **A LITTLE BIT LATER….**

 **ANNA'S POV**

Anna walked into the room that Lila was waiting for her. When she entered Lila was sitting on a chair next a table. Opposite of her seat was another chair that was possibly for Anna. Lila smiled at Anna and signaled her to sit on the other chair. Anna sat down and smiled at Lila. Lila had a seemed fine. She had a few bruises and scratches on her face but she seemed okay.

"Hi Lila… How are you?"  
"I should ask you that. I heard that he shot you?"  
"Yeah but I am fine now. It was nothing."  
"Listen Anna…. I know why you were so cold towards me in the beginning."  
"What are y-"  
"Anna… You thought that I would try to get back together with Spencer, right? That is the reason why you weren't that friendly and honestly…. I get you, I would feel the same thing if an ex o my boyfriend came back in his life."She said and Anna looked at the floor.

"So you understand me… I am really sorry for that I was not kind towards you and that was stupid of me. I should have being more collected. Do you forgive me?"  
"I have already forgiven you, silly. I just wanted to tell you that I understand you, not ask for an apology."Lila said and got up. So did Anna.

"So are we friends now?"Lila asked and smiled.

"Yeah… I think we are."Anna said and smiled as well.

"Great… Now we need to get back to Quantico, so will you come with me until the parking where I'll meet the team?"Anna said.

"Of course!"Lila said and took Anna's hand and they left the room

 **SPENCER'S POV(that happened while Anna was talking with Lila)**

When they arrived to the station the team had some jobs to finish before they get back to their homes. Spencer finished his and Anna's paperwork, so she wouldn't get anymore tired. When he was about to go and relax a little bit, a police officer came and took him to a small room that Middy was. According to him she wanted to talk to him.

"Hello Middy."Spencer said when he entered the room. Middy jumped a little but when she saw that person that had entered was Spencer, she smiled and hugged him.

"Hi Spencer….. Thank you for taking me away from the bad man."She said and Spencer, who had kneeled down to reach her level, smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me company."Spencer said.

"Oh Spencer! A new family will take and raise me, isn't that great?!"Middy said and started clapping her hands. That made Spencer smile even more that before.

"That's awesome Middy… Do you know who they are yet?"  
"Yeah, a kind brown hared lady and a man with a funny moustache."She said and giggled.

Someone then entered the room and informed Spencer that I was time for him and the team to leave.

"Now I got to go Middy… Could you promise me to be a good girl for your new parents?"He said and she smiled.

"I promise!"She said and hugged him a last time. He then went back to his original height and then left the room with a smile on his face.

 **TWO HOURS LATER….**

After the team said goodbye to the police officers and Lila they went to their private jet, where they all slept right away. Anna was in Spencer's arms and she slept calmly. They were both dreaming about their great future that awaited them.


	50. Chapter 50: THE END

**A/N:Helloooo! And we are finally in the last chapter of RFM and I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Thank you all for following/favorite my story and it was so kind of you :-). Now, I hope you are having/ had a great and you are doing alright. Here's the last chapter, enjoy!(Plus my next story might take a bit to get prepared and uploaded, just saying….)**

 **SIX MONTH LATER….**

Anna and Spencer were happily working together and had a perfect relationship. Anna had moved in with him about two months ago and she had the time of her life. On their days off they would watch various of shows and later on proceed on talking about them and making all kind fan theories. They even read to one another. Now the time has come though. The time that Spencer was waiting and prepared for so long.

He would ask her to marry him.

Currently, they were to the restaurant that they had gone on their first date. Anna was excited to be back here. Spencer on the other hand was extremely nervous about tonight. He had talked about it with Morgan who had told him to just go for it. Then it was JJ that told him to make it very romantic. Then it was Prentiss who didn't know about this stuff. And lastly it was Garcia who had told him to follow his heart and make Anna the happiest girl in the world. So that was what he would do.

"Spencer."Anna's voice brought him back in the moment.

"Yeah?"  
"What's up? You seem quite nervous."She said and looked at him with a worried gaze.

"I-I am fine, I am just kind of tired, I am not nervous."He lied.

"Oh okay then…"She said and gave him a suspicious look. She knew something was wrong and she had decided to figure what was happening.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER….**

They were taking a walk in the park that they would usually hang out. Today though with the help of the team Spencer had a special surprise for her. He had decorated a fountain with roses and little cute lights, something that he was sure she would enjoy.

"So you won't tell me then?"She asked him.

"Anna I told it's a surprise plus as I said before, everything is okay."He said and covered with his hands her eyes.

"What the-"She starting to say tried to remove his hands.

"Calm down…. Everything is fine. I am doing this just for your surprise I will open your eyes soon."He said and she stopped fighting and tried to follow his lead.

After a couple of minutes they stopped walking.

"We are here?"  
"Yeah."He said and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she looked around in a complete awe. Everything was so perfect but…. Why did he make all of this? She asked herself. Suddenly Spencer kneeled in front of her. She frowned.

"Anna… I know that we have been dating for six months and four days but…. After that case six months ago and after what you told me when we were in the hospital I kept thinking of one thing. That thing is our future. What would happen if we shared our future with each other and such. Now after a lot of thinking I had decided to ask you something that you may or may not agree. If don't agree just know that everything will be fine and I will still be by your side….. Now. Anna Green, will you marry me?"He said and took a little box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a simple ring with a little diamond on top of it. Anna was shocked. She had thought about the way that he would ask her to become his wife but this…. It was just perfect. While she was thinking about this she hadn't realized that she was frozen on her place and that Spencer was starting to worry that she would deny. So he got up and looked closer for a sigh that she would answer him soon.

"Anna…"He slowly said and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She suddenly moved her head and came back from her mind. Then she understood what was happening and she hugged him tightly. It was now Spencer's turn to be shocked, but nonetheless he hugged her back.

"Of course I'll marry you, Spencer."She whispered to him and a wide smile came to his face.

THREE WEEKS LATER….

"Anna! We need to go now!"Garcia said as she stormed into Anna's room. They were at JJ's house and Anna was getting ready for her wedding with Spencer. Anna was looking herself on the mirror and then turned to look at the woman that had just called for her. Garcia was left with wide eyes

"You are so beautiful."Garcia said and sighed happily. Anna chuckled and walked towards her.

They walked out of the room where JJ, Prentiss and Hotch was waiting for them. When they saw her, all of them gave her compliments and were left with a huge smile on their faces.

"Who would have thought that Spencer would get married…"JJ said as she was looking Anna from head to toe. Anna was shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I know right?... Look after him well."Prentiss said to her and hugged her.

"I will Emily… Now Hotch… Can I talk to you?"Anna said and her and Hotch moved a little away from the others.

"You know my parents can't attend to my wedding so and I need someone to walk with me the aisle so…. Could you be that someone?"She asked.

"Of course Anna."Hotch said and gave her one of his rare smiles.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER….**

They arrived to the church and the ceremony had already started. Anna and Spencer were looking at each other with so much love that everyone later on were talking about it.

The ceremony finished and they got ready to the party for their wedding that was following. Anna and Spencer were alone changing to some more appropriate and comfortable clothes. That was when Spencer came behind her and hugged her.

"I still can't believe that you are now Miss Anna Reid."He whispered to her and they both warmly smiled.

"I know right?... I was thinking that I would have break up with you on our second month together."She said and he was left with a wide mouth.

"What?!"  
"I am just kidding."She said and turned around and came face to face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They slowly pulled away from each other.

"Shall we go now?"Spencer asked.

"Yeah let's get over with this because I can't wait for tonight….. And of course our honeymoon."She said and winked at him and he slightly blushed. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and they both exited the room and went to the party.

The party was great and everybody had fun, even if Garcia got a little drunk and started loudly singing over the music. Anna and Spencer shared their first dance as a married couple. JJ and Will danced with them. Morgan flirted with Riddle from Anna's old team as the rest of team were just shaking their heads and talked with the BAU.

 **TWO YEARS LATER…..**

"Diana stop running you might fall!"Spencer said as he chased after his two year old daughter.

Their first honeymoon night was when Diana was received and they both couldn't be happier, so they named their child Diana like Spencer's mother. Diana was so happy that they would name their first child like her that he cried when she learned it, when they visited the hospital she was living at. In the beginning she felt guilty that she wasn't at the wedding because they wouldn't let her go from the hospital but at least she hoped that she would be there when the baby was born. And she was there.

After their return from Las Vegas they moved away to a more comfortable house where their child would be moving more freely.

"Spencer bring Diana here please."Anna said from the kitchen.

"We are coming!"He said and lifted Diana of the ground and took her in the kitchen.

"So Henry and Jack with aunt JJ are coming over today and I want you to be nice…. Can you do that?"Anna said and smiled at Diana who nodded happily. Diana loved playing with Henry and Jack because they were both protecting her and made her feel like a princess, according to her. When Anna had nothing else to say Diana left the room and went back at playing with her dolls.

"So Anna… We will celebrate our anniversary then?"Spencer said and hugged her.

"Yep… And I couldn't be happier."She said and chuckled.

"That's great… I love seeing you happy."He said and kissed her.

"Thank you."She said when they pulled away.

"For what?"

"For everything that you done for me the last two and a half years…. You really made my life better."She said and a tear of joy run down her face.

"No , no, don't cry."He said and wiped the tear away with his finger.

"You are way too precious to cry." He said.


End file.
